Twitter and Kisses
by Rhodes11
Summary: One obnoxious tweet, one cocky superstar and one extremely angry woman. Watch how that one tweet changes their lives. All Human. Rated MA for language and future lemons! OOC Bella.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Big thank you to my superb beta Maria and my awesometasic pre-reader October Skies, you girls rock!_

_This is dedicated to all the Tay/cob fangirls out there! _

_Enjoy!_

Bella was your everyday average girl. She worked, studied, had nights out partying with friends, and occasionally saw her family. She wasn't anything spectacular, her life wasn't particularly thrilling. The only thing she looked forward to was Sundays where she would go and visit her Nan in Pine Tree Lodge nursing home.

Bella was a pretty shy and retiring kind of gal. She never went looking for trouble, and she certainly wasn't the sort of girl to go out and sleep with everything with a pulse. Her mother and father had severely drummed into her from an early age to be careful and choose wisely as to who she laid down with. Bella was determined not to be the sort of woman who gave up the most sacred thing a woman owned to any random guy.

She was a straight A student, who was currently studying the Master of Science degree in Nursing at California State University. The program was extremely time consuming as it required a lot of studying, but it was a field close to her heart. She wanted to be able to take care of her Nan, and give her the care and attention she needed. Bella knew how much her Nan hated being cooped up in that nursing home, but at that particular moment in time she had no other choice.

Bella held down a part time job at the Hollywood Internet Cafe; it wasn't the best job in the world, but it paid for her studies and paid the rent. She wasn't proud of the fact she worked at an Internet Cafe as her mother and father had always wanted more for her. When she was younger, they put constant pressure on her to strive to be the best she could be; and, for a brief time she was grateful for what she thought was their loving support.

It wasn't until she told them she was moving to L.A to go to college to pursue a nursing career that she found out their 'support' was nothing more than pure control.

Bella loved her parents beyond belief and she knew deep down they loved her too. However, she knew they had never really been happy with her decision to move to another state, and they reminded her of it every chance they had.

Jacob was the complete opposite. He wasn't just your average young guy, he was one of the most famous young actors in the world. Since he was a young boy he dreamed of becoming something better, achieving a better life, helping his family anyway he could. Jacob wasn't a particularly loud and in your face guy, he liked to keep himself to himself. He wasn't in the news every day for doing drugs or getting into trouble with the law, and he didn't believe in one night stands. He had morals and was determined nothing would deter him from breaking them.

Jacob strongly believed in no sex before marriage. Granted, most of the time he paid the price for that particular belief; but, it was something he was adamant about. The way he saw it, if the woman he chose to spend the rest of his life with couldn't or wouldn't wait until marriage to experience that pleasure with him, they didn't truly love him and clearly didn't respect his feelings and beliefs.

That was all well and good until he was around a certain few of his friends. Jacob's friends, Jared, Paul and Sam were a bad influence on him. He tried extremely hard to be the reasonable one, but sometimes he would get so caught up in their fun and games he would completely lose himself.

Embry and Quil, Jacob's best friends, were the one constant in his life that kept him level headed. They didn't pressure him or force him into anything. They simply believed he had his own mind and would do what he felt was necessary at the end of the day.

Jacob was never one to display his personal life in front of the cameras. He was a quiet person and believed his personal life was exactly that, personal. He had to be very careful who he chose to date, as most of the girls he dated only wanted two things: his body and his money. Jacob wanted a girl that would see through all the glitz and glam of his 'amazing' life and be with him for him.

He wanted a girl who wasn't afraid to go out of the house without wearing makeup, spontaneously kiss in the rain, have pointless play fights with him just to make each other laugh. He wanted a girl he could tell how much he loved her as they laid together on the grass in their backyard.

Yeah, it might have sounded corny, normal. But that was what he craved...normality.

But, of course he couldn't say that around his friends. They would think he was a complete pussy.

Around them he had to be someone completely different; someone, who to be honest, he quite frankly hated.

Some people might say he was a double edged sword. To his family and the people he loved he was the caring, kind typical young adult; to his crew he was, Black, the cocky bastard.

Bella had finished her four hour shift at Cafe and was now headed home. It was just after 8pm that evening and she was beyond exhausted. She had barely slept the day before as her studies were stacking up on her desk. She really needed to crack down on them if she wanted to pass her exams.

She made her way to the staff room to grab her things when a high pitched - abnormally excited for that time of night - voice called her name.

"Bella!" The voice squealed from behind her.

She slowly turned on her heels, fearing if she spun around too quickly she would lose her balance and stumble over.

"Alice..." she mumbled tiredly.

Alice Brandon, one of Bella's best friends, bounced over to her with a grin so illuminating it reached her eyes.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow, because I have some exciting news I want to tell you!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Bella sighed and ran her hands through her long auburn strands, "Well I have work tomorrow until 3, and I have to study for a bit but other than that I think I'm good."

Alice beamed. "_Oh yay_! That's settled then, I'll be around at five o'clock! You better be fully awake when I get there, girlie!" She yelled as she bounced out the Cafe doors and toward her flashy new car.

Alice's parents were extremely well off and unbelievably lovely. Esme, short for Esmeralda, was an extremely artistic and creative person. Even though Esme didn't need to work because of her husband Carlisle's high paying job, she still felt the need to keep her mind busy and occupied by renovating old houses.

Bella, on more than one occasion, wished she had a mother and father as loving and supportive as Esme and Carlisle.

One hour later, Bella was walking through her front door. It was just after 9pm and she knew her housemates would be getting up soon for their jobs. Jessica, Rosalie and Mike, her housemates, all worked at a club called Elevate Lounge. The one decent thing about working the day shift was when she was at work they were at home and when she was at home they were at work. Don't get her wrong, she liked and got on well with her housemates; but she couldn't stand the thought of being around them twenty-four-seven.

She placed her keys on the hook and quietly shut the door with her four inch heels. Yes, they were a pain in the ass to wear as it was; but, having to endure them for four hours straight was plain hell. Bella dragged her tired body into the small kitchen and grabbed a bowl of soup and glass of water then continued up the stairs toward her room.

As she entered she kicked off her heels, placed her glass and food on her nightstand, and collapsed on her super comfy double bed.

"Ugh, what a day," she whispered to herself.

As she sat up on her bed, she reached for her glass of water and quickly downed it, then placed the glass back on the stand and reached for her soup. She climbed off her bed, stumbled toward her open laptop, and moved the cursor which brought up her Twitter page.

She took a sip of her soup and sighed as the boring sustenance swirled around in her mouth, "Oh how I live the life of the rich and famous." she complained as she picked up her computer and walked back toward her bed.

Bella began to scroll down her Twitter time line when she saw a group of irate looking tweets.

_'OMG, and I thought you were a well refined young boy. But it turns out you are exactly that, a boy!'_

Oh wow, she wondered what had those followers' panties in a bunch. Bella kept moving down when she saw another reply; but, this time to a man she had crushed on since she learned how to pronounce his name!

_' J_Black22 B careful what u wish 4, that request might just come back 2 bite u!'_

Huh?

Bella scrolled down a little further when she saw the reason behind those irate tweets. Jacob Black had tweeted something highly uncharacteristic for him about the entire female population.

_'Women are only good to suck and fuck, so do us men a favor and keep off the road and in the bedroom.'_

...

Since Jacob posted that disastrous tweet his time line had been inundated with tweets from severely pissed off women. Every few seconds his cell would vibrate alerting him to a tweet. As he sat in his trailer on the set of his latest film he signed in shame. He didn't think the backlash to his tweet would have been THAT bad, a part of him thought that because he was famous people would simply shrug it off...apparently not.

Why did he listen to his friends, when all they ever did was get him into shit?

Still, they didn't force him to send the tweet. It wasn't like they held him at gunpoint and threatened to end his life. Nope, he sent that tweet off his own accord.

Bella's eyes widened as she saw the rather controversial tweet; she couldn't believe the guy she had watched grow, crushed on, obsessed over for years had written something so...so arrogant, something so completely sexist.

That wasn't the guy she had come to admire.

A huge part of her felt extremely let down and disappointed by his shameful actions. Why say something so completely against your nature, why be that person?

Bella knew she shouldn't have felt so upset and hurt by his tweet toward the female population, but she couldn't help it. She really thought he was different.

Clearly she was wrong.

_A/N: Sorry that chapter wasn't longer, I didn't want to cram too much in too soon! I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll try and have the next chapter up sometime this week :)_


	2. Every Action Has A Consequence

_A/N: I just wanted to say; thank you all SO SO much from the bottom of my heart for all your reviews. You honestly don't know how much it means to me. So thank you all!_

_This chapter is dedicated to all you girls and guys :)_

__ Chapter 2. Every Action Has A Consequence ****

The next day, Bella was sitting on her double bed still mulling over the pile of horse shit that had crammed up her Twitter timeline.

People were still going on about it, and to be quite honest she couldn't blame them. She couldn't believe that Jacob Black would ever say anything like this. It had to be a trick! It had to be, because Jacob Black - her crush, the guy she dreamt about, the sweet, charismatic, fun-loving guy - would never say something so degrading and disrespectful. Bella was heartbroken. But even more, she was PISSED.

The guy had so many fans, so many young and older women who looked up to him, who cherished him. How could he be so selfish as to turn around and say something so awful about them? Something so awful about the majority of his own fan base?! It made no sense. Bella felt stupid for being so obsessed with him. She had always felt like she knew him, but now she realized he was just some immature loser who rose to fame. He didn't care about all the dedicated fans he had worldwide. The only thing he cared about was being the 'tough' guy and, clearly, getting his dick wet.

She was certain that the only reason he had come so far was because of the "dumb" women who were crazy enough to be his fans. Another thing she was sure of was that he was going to regret typing that tweet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That day at college had been insane. Every girl in the vicinity had their cells out showing their friends the controversial tweet. They would lean against their lockers and curse and trample all over Jacob's good name. It was a shame because he really seemed like a decent guy.

"Can you believe all this shit?" Shelly, Bella's classmate and work colleague, whispered as they walked down the corridor and out of the building. "I mean seriously? There are more important things going on in the world than that dickhead's sexist tweet. People need to get their priorities straight."

Bella could see her friends point. There were human beings dying every second around the world, children starving from lack of food, nutrition and water; and, all everyone seemed to care about were his angry words.

But she was still unbelievably pissed.

Who the fuck was he to say shit like that about women?

"I completely understand where you're coming from, but I also completely understand where they are coming from. I mean his words were pretty disgusting, and I for one won't be forgiving his ass anytime soon. I've watched and admired him for as long as I can remember, and for him to say something like that; he should be fuckin' ashamed of himself." Bella replied as they both walked through the campus and towards their vehicles.

Shelly removed her school bag from her shoulders and unzipped it in search of her car keys, when she replied.

"Those are quite strong words coming from such a small gal," her friend teased.

Bella shrugged in response, "Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help but feel slightly pissed off by what he said because indirectly, that tweet was towards me; and, trust me girl, I know my way around a car and I know how to handle the speed."

Shelly chuckled in response. "Spoken like a true pro, baby girl."

"Damn straight Shelly baby," she said as she winked, and unlocked her car. "I can't help that I feel let down by him. I know people say things when they are angry, but honestly...it's pathetic."

"Oh, honey; I'm with you as far as his words, but people show their true colors when they are angry darlin', and he showed his last night."

"Yeah, well, now he's paying the price for those 'words'." She huffed as she lingered outside her red Volkswagen Beetle.

"Anyways," Shelly said, trying to change the sore subject, "A little birdie told me you have a kind of...thing for the dickhead?" Bella rolled her eyes.

_Alice!_

Alice and Shelly were very good friends; she introduced her to Shelly just before the school year started and told her she would keep an eye on her. Bella loved Alice to bits...but damn the girl had a big mouth!

Shelly watched in amusement as her cheeks turned a beet red color.

"Chill out girl, I'm just playing with you, though you might want to rein Alice in Wonderland in. I love the bitch, but the chick can't keep secrets." _Yeah, no shit!_

Bella slouched over the frame of her car and began hitting her head against the paint.

Why the hell did she tell that girl stuff? Oh yeah, because she was her best friend and was **meant** to keep secrets!

Shelly threw her backpack in her passenger seat, and looked towards her, "You at work tonight?"

"I'm working until 3 today. I start at midday so I gotta get going." Bella returned.

"Cool, I'm doing the same shift, and I think our little Pixie is scheduled for today as well." _Good, I need something to squash!_

They both climbed in their cars, shut the doors and wound down their windows. "You want me to pick you up?" Shelly offered.

"Nah, I'll be okay. Are you coming over with Pixie later?"

"Yeah, she practically jumped down my throat when I said I had studying to do; and, I'm rather keen on my throat, so I'll be there!" Bella chuckled.

They both said their goodbyes and drove out of the campus and towards their homes.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Jacob had been rudely awakened by his mom bursting into his bedroom demanding to know what the hell his face was doing all over the T.V.

"**Jacob Ephraim Black!** What is this I hear about you tooting some sexist twit?!" She fumed and she stood in his doorway with her hands firmly on her hips.

He couldn't help but chuckle. Jacob loved his parents to pieces but they seriously needed to get in the know.

"Oh I'm sorry, are we finding this disastrous ordeal amusing?" His mother question; sounding extremely annoyed.

"No mom, of course not, you know that's not who I am. I jus-"

"No Jacob Black, I'm afraid I do not know who you are anymore. My son, my beautiful, caring, kind and loving Jakey; would not have said such a thing. That is not how I raised you and it is certainly not acceptable!"

Jacob's chuckle suddenly faded to nothing as his mom practically ripped him a new one. She had never said such things to him before, so he knew he was truly in deep shit.

He now felt like a kid again, who was being scolded and grounded as a punishment.

His mother looked at her son with shame in her eyes. She had not raised her children to be so disrespectful towards anyone. It especially hurt because she knew that was not the person he was.

She sighed and turned to walk out of his room, when she heard her son - her Jakey - call her name.

"Mom..."

"No Jacob, you need to think about what you've done. You've really hurt a lot of people by saying something so...so...unlike you. However, I will tell you this," she turned around and looked her son dead in the eye. "Those three boys that you call your 'friends' have a lot to answer for, and don't for one _second_ think you are off the hook, but maybe you should take a long look at those three boys and see if they are really worth all this bother, because I can promise you Jacob Black, if I see your name or your face all over that T.V again because of something you've done while around them...woe betide you son...woe betide you." And with that she stepped out of the room and slammed his door.

Jacob sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. What the hell had he done?

He was in serious trouble.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Two hours later, Jacob had decided he had better show his face downstairs and start rebuilding his bridges. He climbed out of his bed and dragged his body toward the walk-in-wardrobe then threw on any top he saw first. He really wasn't in the mood to 'look good' today. Jacob walked over towards his full length mirror and chuckled as his hair was pointing in every direction, he quickly ran his hands through his short black stands and headed towards his door then went downstairs.

Jacob's father was sitting in his office, when he saw his boy walk past looking decidedly ashamed of himself. He leaned back in his chair and came to the conclusion that he needed to have a little one to one with him.

"Son, would you come in here a second please." That wasn't a question, and Jacob knew it.

Another moment later, Jacob peered around the door frame, "Yeah, dad?"

"Come in a minute, we need to have a talk."

Jacob groaned; _please not the birds and the bees talk!_

"Your mother is extremely upset, son, your words have really hurt her. We all thought you were better than that." He groaned once again.

"Dad, I didn't mean it, I had a bad moment and..." he didn't finish his sentence, for he knew if he did it would only make the situation worse.

"Tell me something son?" His father asked.

Jacob slowly nodded, while looking down at his feet.

"Were the two Uley boys and that Lahote boy in on this?" His father asked sincerely. He loved his son to no end, but he also knew him better than anyone and his heart and mind kept telling him repeatedly that Jacob wasn't the only one behind this 'tweet'.

Jacob remained quiet. He loved his father, but he wasn't a squealer.

His father scowled at Jacob and then folded his arms.

"Jacob...?" He questioned again, but this time with a little more force.

Jacob's head shot up to meet his father's intense glare, "It doesn't matter, dad, what's happened has happened. I can't change it now."

"Son, you could be in serious trouble, this could affect your career! The career you've worked your butt off for. You cannot go around saying things so disrespectful and not expect some backlash. The press are going to be all over your ass and watching you like a hawk. I don't want that for my son. I don't want everything you've achieved to be disregarded because you were pressured into something by those clones you call friends!"

Jacob hastily stood up and strode to the office door, "Dad, I'll be fine, just leave it." And with that he left.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_**'The Kidnapping star; Jacob Black, recently posted a controversial tweet regarding the driving skills of the female population. The uncharacteristic comment made by the star has left a huge amount of his female fans outraged and disgusted. One of his long time fans recently posted a reply to his tweet:**__OMG, and I thought you were a well refined young boy. But it turns out you are exactly that, a boy!_

_**And the comments do not stop there; this good boy, gone bad has definitely stirred up a ruckus in the entertainment world, but the question remains: will he be able to recover from this and rebuild his 'good boy' reputation? Stay tuned to find out.'**_

"Well I'll be damned!" Alice screeched over the T.V in the cafe staff room. Bella chuckled as she watched her best friend oggle at the T.V.

"Get over it Pix; it's old news." Shelly stated bluntly as she strolled into the staff room, and sat down on the couch next to Bella.

Alice gasped in surprise and danced over towards them. "What do you mean this is old news?! I've only just found out...and I know **everything** before the pair of you!"

Shelly took a sip of her Cola and chuckled. "Honey, the chick right next to me is OBSESSED with the dude, literally she fuckin' stalks him-"

"I do not!" Bella shot back in offense. Shelly glanced over at her and gave her the 'you don't fool me' look.

"So you're telling me that when you go home, you don't instinctively check his Twitter page and official website for updates? 'cause if you are, I'm gonna call you a liar, girlfriend."

"OK, Maybe I check his Twitter page...on the odd occasion. But I do NOT stalk his official website. I'm not that hooked on the dude!"

Not that he deserved to have her 'on' him at all.

Shelly began sniffing the air, receiving a strange look from Alice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just trying to get some fresh air 'cause all I can smell right now is her bullshit," she said with a smirk on her face.

Alice laughed, which earned her a scowl and glare from Bella.

She threw her hands up in defense, "Hey, don't get all pissy with me! She said it, I just agreed!"

Bella shot up from her seat and placed her hands firmly on her hips in protest. "The words I speak are NOT bullshit, so what I liked the guy; but, that was before his lame little stunt. Now I just want to grab him by the balls and shove them back up inside him!"

"Honey, I think you may be overreacting just a tad." Shelly retorted.

Bella scoffed. Yeah right, she wouldn't see it that way if it were the man she had liked.

"Alright then, how would you have me react? Ignore it, simply let it go?!"

Her friends heads shot up at her last few words, _oh shit_.

"I didn't say you had to let it go. I just said I think you are taking this a little too far, honey." Shelly replied with a little remorse in her voice.

"You wanna know what I think?" Alice piped in eyeing both girls excitedly. "I think you should call him out...challenge him."

Shelly gasped and shot up from the couch with enthusiasm.

"That's it! You're a fuckin' brilliant driver Bells, so if he thinks he's so hard and tough why doesn't he put his money where his mouth is and put that theory to the test?"

"Huh?" Bella replied, feeling highly confused. "As in...like... _a_ challenge?"

"Yes, darling a challenge. You know, something you do when you are trying to prove a point or clear your name?" Shelly replied.

"You two seriously want me to tweet Jacob Black, the movie star, and challenge him to go against me in a race?" she asked in disbelief.

"Exactly!" they both screeched with excitement.

Bella began to frantically pace round the staff room. Were they out of their minds?! There was no way she could do that.

First, why would he even acknowledge her tweet, when he received thousands a day?

Second, he would probably just think she was some weird stalker person.

Third, if he did see the tweet and by some weird chance he accepted the tweet, when would he do it?

It was just stupid and completely irresponsible. So why did a part of her feel intrigued by that idea?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob was walking onto the set of his latest film, when he was cornered and bombarded by dozens of journalists and press screaming questions at him.

"Mr. Black, can you explain your reasons for posting the tweet?"

"Mr. Black, what do you have against female drivers?"

Through the sea of blinding flashes and roar of questions he saw his body guards making their way towards him.

The two men held their arms out to move the reporters aside and let Jacob through, when one quietly said, "Boss man wants to see ya, bro."

He groaned and nodded.

_Fucking brilliant._

He strolled towards his manager's office, with his hands shoved in his leather jacket. He really wasn't looking forward to this.

Another minute later he had pulled his hand out of his jacket to knock on the door, when he heard his manager speak from the other side of it.

"It's open."

Jacob pushed the door open and strolled into the smart looking office. Carl, his manager had turned around with a look on his face that would turn anyone into stone.

"Wanna explain yourself?" he asked.

Jacob sighed and let his hands run over his neck in frustration. "Carl, man, I seriously didn't think one tweet would go this far." He replied in defense.

"Well at least you're not denying it; which, to be honest, I thought you would."

Seriously? Did people really think that little of him?

"Look, Jake, you know I respect you bro, but you've really dropped yourself in some shit. I've barely been in the office an hour and I've had phone calls from all your endorsements, irate companies demanding to know what on earth possessed you to do something so downright selfish. I've had to push the release date of this film back to give all this a chance to settle; which, has in turn, severely fucked off your co-stars." Carl looked his star straight in the eye.

"What on earth were you thinking, man? I mean I get it, I totally do, women drivers are the worst, but did you really have to tweet it?! I think it's safe to say you have well and truly fucked yourself over."

Jacob sighed and collapsed back into the couch. The day just kept getting worse.

"If I could take it back I would," he replied remorsefully.

"Well, you can't take it back, but you need to keep your head down and make sure nothing else pops up. I have a business to run here Jake, and I can't have the company associated with a bad name. So keep your head down, work your ass off...and hopefully this will all blow over."

He simply nodded in response and swore to himself he would no longer listen to those douche bags that had started that shit in the first place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella had spent the better part of her shift debating what her best friends had said. Maybe she should call Jacob out on his vicious words, maybe someone needed to put the asshole in his place? Besides, if she did do it, she would be doing it for the entire female population.

The one thing she did know, was that she wasn't just going to let it go.

If he wanted to talk the talk he needed to walk the walk.

_Chapter 3 will be up soon! :)_

_Thanks guys and gals._


	3. Guilty Conscience

_A/N: Updates might take a little longer, as i go back to work next week, but I shall try!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Chapter 3. Guilty Conscience._

"Ok Jacob, if you could just put on this leather jacket and stand by the window, that would be fantastic," said Julian, the main photographer from Italian Vogue magazine.

Jacob nodded and took the jacket from Julian's male - gay - assistant. He slipped the jacket on and adjusted it until it fit his body perfectly.

"Oh, Mr. Black, you look absolutely charming in that particular item of clothing," gushed Jessica Stanley, who was head of the makeup and hair department for the magazine.

He nodded in response. "Thanks."

Jessica's smile turned to a full on 'hello daddy' smirk, as she entered the house the magazine had chosen to do the shoot. Her black fuck me heels clicked along the glossy, wooden flooring, as she sauntered towards the sexy, young, innocent fresh meat.

Her tango-d hands flirtatiously danced over his broad shoulders as she helped him adjust his jacket. "There, that's much better," she said as she patted his shoulders, and winked at him in the mirror.

Jacob took a hard gulp and tried to will away the hardness in his pants. Yes, he may live by the no sex until marriage rule, but that didn't mean attractive women never drifted onto his radar.

He was only human after all.

Julian cleared his throat at the rather awkward situation playing out before him.

Did the guy not understand the trouble his was facing?

Better yet, the naive boy clearly had no clue that Jessica "Man-eater" Stanley would rip his balls off and eat them for breakfast if given the chance.

"OK, if you would like to stand by the window, place both hands in your jeans and glance over your left shoulder; that would be great?" He asked as he brought the camera to his face and knelt down in a position that would nail the angle he wanted for the image.

Jacob carried out every request the photographer asked of him, although he was a little nervous at first. Every woman in the studio had given him death glares - except one.

Jessica had placed her perfectly toned ass in the makeup chair, and glanced over towards the hot shot rocking the leather jacket.

He was gorgeous, but she really didn't care for his looks - more his money and fame. It was no secret that she was a golddigga, though she usually went for the old, ill and loaded type, or as she liked to call them - OIL. But Jack or Jacob; whatever his name was, he intrigued her. His recent tweet regarding the skills of the female race had placed him right in the spotlight, exactly where she liked her...men.

"What are you plotting, Jess?" Cynthia, Jessica's assistant asked.

"Oh nothing that is of any interest." She replied with evil consuming her tone.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at her friend and smirked, "Girl, I've known you for almost ten years, I know when there's something plaguing that colorful mind of yours."

Jessica chuckled in response.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I'm just sitting here eyeing up the hired eye candy."

"And more than likely plotting how you can get into his CK briefs..." Cynthia giggled.

Jessica barked out a laugh.

"Oh sweetheart, once I get him alone and show him the famous Stanley charm, he'll be all mine."

"That's what worries me," her best friend mumbled as she began to straighten the hair accessories on the makeup station.

An hour later, the photo shoot had finished and Jacob was making his way home, when he heard his name being mentioned over the radio station he had on. He groaned as he kept his eyes glued to the highway in front of him.

**"News just in: Word has made its way through the ever growing grape vine that our very own bad boy, Jacob Black, has just been dropped by one of the most sought after endorsements a guy could ask for, Hugo Boss.**

**So guys, I guess my question of the day would be: Do you think the world has taken this tweet business a little too far? Should his fans drop him like a hot potato, or give him the chance to redeem himself?**

**Let me know your-"** Jacob growled in frustration and pressed the 'CD' button on his steering wheel.

Chris Brown's "Don't Wake Me Up", blared through his speakers as he flew down the highway. He didn't know where he could go to really find some privacy or some understanding. Jacob only wished he could go back a few days and actually use his head before tweeting something so against his nature.

His own mother and father had read him the riot act, his manager had basically told him to shape up or ship out, and now the media networks were slating his already fragile name.

Jacob needed to go somewhere people wouldn't judge him; he needed to be surrounded by people he could trust.

He needed to see Quil and Embry.

An hour later, Jacob had texted Quil and Embry to meet him at 'their' spot. All three of them had decided to invest money in an auto repair garage on the outskirts of L.A. It was the only thing that had kept him sane and level headed, and now it was needed more than anything.

Jacob pulled into a little cut off road and continued down until he saw his best friends' cars. He slowly came to a stop behind their cars, shut off the engine, and placed it in park. Jacob grabbed his keys from the ignition and climbed out, took a step onto the pavement, and then slammed his door shut, pressing lock on his fob.

He walked towards the entrance to the garage, his body heavy with shame, his hands buried deep in his pockets and his head hung low. Jacob reached the door, and with one swift movement he yanked it open.

Looking down, he saw Quil's legs hanging out of a beaten up 1970 Chevy Camaro. The car was beautiful, beyond words. They had found it outside an abandoned warehouse on the border of Nevada and immediately fell in love. All three of them decided to made it a project of theirs, so they had something and somewhere to escape to when things began to get a little out of hand.

Like now for instance.

"Well well well, if it isn't L.A.'s very own bad boy." Quil mocked as he rolled out from under the car. Embry chuckled along with his best friend and placed his oil rag in his jean pocket.

Jacob groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off Ateara, you know all the media attention is bullshit. I'm not like that." he retorted.

Embry couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry dude, but when you are around dumb, dumber and dumbest, I don't have a clue who you are."

"Yeah bro, you totally change when you're around them." Quil added on.

"It's like you're trying to prove yourself to them or something."

Jacob strode over to his tool box and pulled out a wrench to tighten up the bolts on the tires. "I'm not trying to prove anything to anyone. I sent the tweet, nobody forced me. I did it off my own back."

"Jake, give it a rest will ya, the shit that you are spouting is not you. You are not that person, and never have been," Embry added. He'd had enough of the crap emanating from his best friend.

"And you know what," he added as he threw down his rag, "I've had enough of your split personality shit. I won't be seen with you! You know what you have to do, and you don't have the fuckin' balls to do it!" Embry roared.

Jacob finally snapped at his friends harsh words. He slammed his fist into the metal tool box - causing it to dent - and flew around with fire in his eyes. "I do not have a split personality! I know what I have to do but there's a lot at stake, I have a reputation-"

"Which is spiraling downhill- fast." Quil unnecessary added.

"Yes, ok, I get it Ateara! I fucked up, I caused major upset! I know that now!" Jacob finally gave in. It seemed that the little reality check from his best friends had been the push that he had needed.

Embry and Quil folded their arms and leaned against the reconditioned car, "So what do you intend to do about it?" Embry asked.

Jacob ran his hands over his neck and sighed. He didn't know whether to just let it blow over with the media and tell Paul, Sam, and Jared to take a hike; or, go public with an apology, which would cause more attention - unintentionally creating the illusion he was an attention seeker. The situation had become an extremely vicious circle.

"Well for starters, I've gotta tell Paul, Sam, and Jared where to go. My dad was right," he stated flatly.

His friends cocked their brows at him in confusion.

"What do you mean your dad was right?"

Jacob's eyes fell to the ground in shame.

"My dad called me into his office this morning and basically told me that he knew they were behind it, and so does my mom." As he mentioned the word 'mom' he looked up with sad eyes. "Fuck man, my mom was so pissed at me, I've never seen her like that before. It's like she didn't even know who I was. The rage and fire in her eyes was scary as shit."

"Maybe that's because the person who sent that tweet wasn't the man she raised, bro. I mean hell, I've admired you for as long as I could remember, because you weren't afraid to go after your dreams - you made something of yourself - like you always said you would. But, the moment you mixed in with those three fuckers, everything went to shit. You became an evil person around them Jake, someone that I personally didn't recognise, and someone I quite frankly don't know if I want to be around," Embry explained as Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Jake, you and Quil are like my brothers, man. It's not easy for me to stand here and tell you this, but what other choice do I have? I've watched my best friend lead a double life for too long now - and as your best friend - I can no longer do it. I don't want you to just stand there and nod your head in agreement with the shit I'm saying, I want - we want," he motioned to himself and Quil, " our friend back."

Jacob's eyes then locked with Quil's and Embry's. In a way Embry was right; he wasn't the person those three assholes had him portray. He was a kind, caring, young man and he did something that THEY wanted him to do, to fit in with the big boys.

As he lingered on that thought, he shook his head in disgust with himself.

He did it to get in with the big boys? What the fuck? This wasn't high school - where if you joined the right crowd you would be popular - it was real, harsh life.

And it was time Jacob Black grew up.

Bella had just arrived home from her shift at the Café. Jessica, Rosalie and Mike were in bed, so she decided to have a quick catch up on her studies. She removed her uniform, put on some clean clothing, threw her dirties in the washer, then made her way towards her room to study.

An hour later, Bella had managed to fit in some light reading, practice for her exams, and arrange her clothing and books for the next day.

Another moment later she felt her cell vibrate in her pocket. She dug in her trousers and pulled out her phone. After typing in her code she opened the message.

From Alice:

'Hey hey hey! I'm leavin' mine now and heading 2 yours, so you better have the chocolate and wine ready when I get there!'

Bella smiled to herself and quickly replied.

'Okay, chocolate and wine. Either you are celebrating something or, you are extremely depressed lol.'

Another moment later, Bella received another text. This time from Shelly.

'Ey, has bitchface texted you yet? She's meant to be picking me up. I'm sitting on my porch with my short skirt and Southern Comfort looking like a complete hoe!'

She couldn't help but laugh, the girl was never one to beat around the bush. If she had something to say, she said it.

'Hey slut, yes she's just texted me and is on her way. Try to keep your purring sex kitten hidden baby girl ;) lol'

Bella smirked as she hit send on the keypad, made her way towards her door, and headed down the stairs to set up the chocolate and wine.

She had a feeling it would be a fun night.

Two hours later, Bella, Shelly and Alice had been lounging in her bedroom for the last hour; after they moved their slumber party-like-activities from her living room to somewhere her nosy house mates wouldn't listen in.

"So what's this big "thing" you've hauled our asses over to motel Bella?" Shelly asked as she threw a piece of salty popcorn in her mouth.

Alice, all of a sudden jumped off the bed and ran around to her Prada handbag; she looked so happy she was almost glowing.

"Oh my God, are you girls going to L.O.V.E me!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her Netbook and opened it up.

"If you don't tell me why I've had to get out my finest wine and most expensive chocolate I will throw your hyped up mental ass out the window, so spit it out woman!" Bella returned as she snapped a piece of chocolate off the bar and placed it on her tongue, slowly savouring the taste.

Nothing better than chocolate.

"Chill out missy! All shall be revealed momentarily." Alice said with a wink. She placed her NetBook on Bella's bed and opened up an Internet page of Beverly Hills houses and accommodation.

"Ok, so, ya'll know how my mom is into the whole renovating old houses and all that glamorous shiznit. Well, she's just finished doing a house for an EXTREMELY high profile star - like so high profile she can't tell me who's house it is! And as a thank you to her for all her hard work, the couple has offered out one of their many homes in Beverly Hills!" she squealed while bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Okay, so what's in this for us?" Shelly asked, feeling slightly confused.

Alice frowned at her friend and stilled her self on the bed. "Well, that means my darlings, that seeing as my mother can't get time off of work to take advantage of this opportunity, she's told me we can go in her place!"

Both the girls jaws dropped as Alice finally got to the point.

"Well bugger me," Bella finally answered.

"I know right?! Such epic stuff! We'd have like a seven bedroom house all to ourselves! And Oh My God! Think of the shopping we could do, I'm in heaven." she sighed in contentment and fell back in a blissful daze on the bed.

"Babe, I love you for thinking of me, but I have exams coming up and work. I can't just take time off to go and party with the best of them," Bella stated, though she really wanted to go.

"Oh bullshit, I know you don't have exams for another month or so, and I also know that you have a mini break coming up soon from your studies, then there's the tiny fact that you have vacation time that you NEED to take at work or you'll lose it. This is the perfect remedy! We can drive there say...next week and then bask in all of the luxury that BH has to offer!"

Her best friend had a convincing argument. It was true, she didn't have exams RIGHT away, and she could use a little vacay and pampering time. But then there was the fact of her Nana, she couldn't just leave her without a word. What if something happened and she wasn't there?

"Okay, I'll give you those arguments, but what about my Nan? I can't just up and leave, she needs me."

"Bella, honey, I love you, but damn you gotta start thinking about yourself. If you don't take this chance and relax, you'll end up in ER; and, I for one will be standing by your hospital bed saying "I told you so." Your Nan will be fine, she is in the best place possible and has her every need taken care of, plus they have your cell number. If they need you they will call," Shelly responded, trying her best to get her friend to see sense.

Bella brought her wine glass to her lips and took a sip of her intoxicating liquid. As she let it swirl around her mouth, she realised they were right.

"Okay, I'll go. But I call dibs on driving!" She added quickly. Driving was a huge passion of hers, so it was no hardship to make the journey there.

"Awesome! And girl, you are more than welcome to drive, I don't fancy driving us there when I could be soaking up the sites!"

"Alright that's settled! I reckon we should have a toast," Shelly held up her glass, while inviting the others to join her. "To an entire week of non stop girl time, a bottomless pit of booze and hopefully all the cock you could possibly want." All three girls barked out a laugh and clinked glasses, shouting "I hear that!" and then downing their liquor.

Three bottles of wine, a bucket load of chocolate and popcorn later, each girl was well and truly away with the fairies. Bella was on a high, she finally had something to look forward to; that didn't happen all too often.

But, there was still something niggling at her in the corner of her mind.

The jackass that was Mr. Black.

"S-sooo, I need t-to think of some-thing that will grab," Bella, in her merry state reached out and made the gripping motion with her hands. "Jacob...Bla-blacks attention," she slurred her words.

Shelly sighed and groaned in frustration.

"Ugh, really? You're STILL going on about that?" she slowly inched her way off the bed and towards her friend, who was slumped over her computer desk, barely awake. "J-Just tweet him and tell him EXACTLY how you feel...why you're fucked off. Give it to him straight girl, don't be afraid to stand up for yourself."

Bella nodded and decided to go and sober up a little by drinking a crap load of water and refreshing herself.

Once the girls were asleep, she would send the tweet.

The following morning, Jacob and his boys had woken early and headed to the garage to add the finishing touches on the Chevy Camaro. The car was stunning and hopefully once they had finished restoring it, he could show off its true glory to the rest of the world.

As the boys sat down to eat the McDonalds Quil and Embry had ventured out to get, Jacob felt his cell phone vibrate. He groaned as he swallowed his bite of fries and reached into his coveralls to grab his phone.

He wiped his hands over his oily coveralls and checked what the vibrating was.

As he looked at the words his heart began to pound.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!

He ran his hand along his neck and clenched his eyes shut. How the fuck was he meant to get out of that one?!

Jacob swallowed hard and looked up to a munching Quil and Embry.

"Dudes, this shit just got insane. I've just been DM'ed on Twitter by some chick; she's calling me out."

And with that statement, their jaws dropped.

_Thanks for reading! update soon._


	4. The Call Out

_A/N: Thank you to my awesome Beta Maria Vilson, she's a star!_

Chapter 4. The Call Out.

Jacob sat on the couch in shock. He was completely floored; what the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Well? What does it say?!" Quil asked as he gulped down his burger.

"Yeah, c'mon dude, spill the beans!" Embry mocked.

Jacob gulped then reopened the direct message and scrolled down. Before saying it aloud, he took a deep breath.

_'Mr. Black, since you obviously think you're such a skilled driver, and us poor little women should stay at home barefoot and pregnant, care to put your money where your mouth is? You pick the time and day, and we'll see who the better driver is. Though be prepared to "pay up" when you lose.'_

All three guys sat open-mouthed in shock.

"Dude! That chick totally called your ass out!" Quil joked.

"No fucking shit, Sherlock!" Jacob returned.

"So ignore it, you don't have to respond, bro."

Jacob chuckled.

"Bro, I really don't think it's that simple, if I don't do this, I'll be known as a pussy."

"See there you go again! Look Jake, when are you going to get it into that thick head of yours that you don't have to do stuff just because people tell you to! It's your life, you control it, nobody else."

"Dude, shut the fuck up! If our boy wants to race this chick, let him."

"I don't exactly WANT to race her, I mean she could be anyone. Some stalker fan."

Embry and Quil both barked out a laugh.

"Bro you're six foot seven in height and built like a brick shit house, I'm sure the precious little girl on the end of that tweet won't be any match for you. Though that tweet's saying different." Quil jibed.

Jacob flipped Quil the finger then stood from the couch.

"So don't race her." Embry replied bluntly.

"How can I not? I know what you think Em, but what would you be like if some random chick was calling you out? I KNOW you wouldn't just let it slide, so neither can I."

Embry gave a sarcastic little laugh and stood from his position.

"There's one big difference between you and I Jake, I wouldn't have put myself in this position in the first place! At the end of the day you are going to do what you chose, but THINK about the outcome this will have on you, on your family. This isn't just about you anymore, have you seen the latest news articles?"

_Now what had he done?_

"Your ugly mug is all over them and so are your mom and dad. The press aren't getting what they want from you, so they are going to after your family. Think of your parents Jacob, think of your career!"

Jacob huffed in response.

"I know you are expecting me to be some knight in shining armour, but I'm not that, I'm a young adult who does things that piss people off. I make mistakes, because I'm human. I'm not a robot like these other Barbie and Ken celebrities out there who don't show their emotions, I show mine; and, yeah sometimes it gets me in shit, but it's who I am!"

Embry simply shrugged in response.

"So race the chick, fuck up your career and life, prove all the haters right!"

"Em don't get all up in his grill, he's just saying he's human and humans make mistakes." Quil defended his best friend. "Besides, I might know a way we could set this little arrangement up, without the interruption of press." He added with a mischievous grin on his face.

_Oh God, this wasn't going to end well._

The next morning, Bella slowly, hesitantly opened her eyes. The sun rays bursting through her curtains reminded her of laser lights on a dance floor. Egh...dance floors. She didn't want to think of anything that revolved around alcohol, and even the thought of dancing made her nauseous.

"Morning my gorgeous girls!" sang an extremely hyped up Alice.

What the hell? Didn't she have a banging hangover - like a normal person would? Oh right yes, she's not normal!

"Shut the fuck up!" came from next to Bella. She giggled in her sleepy haze knowing Shelly was about to launch something at the annoying pixie.

"Well I see someone's not a morning person! You better not be like this next week when Bella here has her ass glued to the driver's seat," Alice replied while sitting down to surf the world wide web.

"Seriously you bitches need to get the hell out of my house. I have school in less than..." she quickly checked her watch, "An hour. I still have to sober up, I can't go into class still drunk!" Bella mumbled as she climbed out of the comfy confines of her bed.

"Arh fuck that! I'm dodging school today, my head feels like shit," Shelly whined as she rolled over in bed.

"Yeah well, unfortunately I can't. I actually want to succeed and have a career. Not spend the rest of my boring existence cooped up in that stuffy Café."

"Well if you insist on being a goody goody and going into school, at least let me dress you!" Alice said as she spun around in the computer chair.

Bella sighed then huffed.

_Really? Now? _

She really wasn't in the mood to play dress up with her best friend.

Alice jumped off the chair then skipped towards Bella. She gently gripped her wrists while pulling her from the bed. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

_Yes, but for who?_

Forty-five minutes later, Bella was dressed, made up and ready for school. Her head still spun unbelievably fast from the previous night's antics. She couldn't really remember much, but she did remember something...

Surely even in her drunken state she wouldn't have-

"_Isabella Marie Swan!_ Get your well-dressed ass in here right now!" Alice hissed from Bella's room.

"Oh shit..."

As Bella walked into her room, she saw Shelly in a fit of laughter on the edge of her bed, then a severely pissed off Alice.

"Do anything FUN last night, did we?" she asked as her nostrils began to flare from anger.

"Erm...I..."

"Let me guess "you can't remember because you were too off your head." am I close?" Alice fumed.

Bella blinked in confusion. Okay, what the hell was going on?

"Alice, chill out. I'm sure Bella has a reasonable explanation." Shelly replied, also a little confused as to what was going on.

Alice looked between Bella and Shelly, letting their confused and baffled expressions sink into her pores. She then suddenly snapped herself out of her trance and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what happened there. I think the alcohol and talk of Beverly Hills went to my head a little too much!"

"It's ok, just warn me next time you're going to freak out on me. I'd like some time to prepare." Bella joked while making her way towards the computer.

Alice giggled and nodded.

Bella stood opposite her friend still none the wiser as to what had made her friend freak out so suddenly.

"So, what did you call me in for?" she persisted.

Alice blinked then held up her finger as if she had just remembered herself.

"I went on your Twitter account this mornin-"

"Hold up, why were you on my account?" Bella questioned.

"Technicalities, now please Bella, listen!" she said as she beamed.

Bella waved her on with her hand, then moved to sit on the edge of her bed with Shelly.

"I was just browsing through your tweets and DM's when I saw you had a message that wasn't from either myself," Alice moved towards Shelly, "Or this lovely lady. So naturally...I looked."

"Naturally." Bella replied flatly.

"I cannot _believe_ you tweeted Jacob freaking Black!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Wait what? Ok now I'm listening. You, shy, little Miss Swan tweeted the cocky arrogant Mr. Know-it-all Jacob Black? No shit." Shelly chuckled in amusement.

Bella cocked her brows towards her friend.

"Gee Shell, thanks for the support!"

"More to the point, I can't believe he replied!" Ok, now Bella was stumped.

"Say what?"

"Alice, honey, I think you need to grab some fresh air, you're hallucinating."

Alice frowned at Shelly while poking her tongue out, in her usual manner.

"So, what did he say?" Bella asked, slightly nervous.

Truth be told, she didn't actually think he would see the tweet let alone reply!

Shelly stood from the bed then walked over to the computer desk then began reading the reply.

"_To BellaSwan, I appreciate your views on my recent tweet. However, it would be highly irresponsible of me to accept your challenge. I understand you must be upset, I am extremely sorry if my words offended you in any way, that was never my intention. I hope you can understand my reasons for this, and I hope I still have your continued support. Have a nice day, Jacob."_

"Have a nice day?! _Have a nice day?! _Oh hell no! That has to be the most bullshit reply I've ever heard! What a fucking coward!" Shelly exclaimed. Her nostrils flaring from pure rage.

Bella sat on her bed in confusion. He didn't mean to intentionally hurt anyone, yet he still proceeded to post the tweet? This wasn't his usual behaviour, granted he had never before said something so sexiest. But she had also never known him to back down from a challenge; especially from a girl. Hell, what man would?

"Something's not right," Bella added as she removed herself from her own little world.

"Yeah! Damn straight it isn't right! The dude thinks he can roll off that load of bullcrap and get away with it!" Shelly seethed.

"OK, firstly calm the fuck down, Shelly. I'm severely hung over and I don't need you yelling your mouth off in my ear! Secondly, there has to be more to this than meets the eye. The Jacob Black I know would not back down from a challenge."

"But that's just it Bella, you don't know him. Yes, you've watched him grow, but people change. Hasn't any of this shown you that?" Shelly shot back, trying to make her best friend see sense.

"I know, I get that. I guess I'm still trying to find the good in everybody." Bella sighed.

"He can talk the talk, but by the looks of things, he can't walk the walk. He's scared, I'm not sure what of, but he is."

"So what are you suggesting I do? It's clear he won't accept my challenge, so what am I supposed to do now?"

A wicked grin suddenly appeared on Shelly's face.

"Force him, flirt with him...anything. Just make sure he accepts it."

Bella gulped hard in response, she wasn't keen on forcing him...but flirting with him; that was something she could do.

Jacob had been busy all day; making various appearances on talk shows, radio stations and magazine interviews for his latest film.

He had just finished an interview with Entertainment Magazine when his cell vibrated. Jacob pulled out his phone and saw a text from Sam.

'What's up, Jake? You avoiding us or something?'

He sighed, then began to text back.

'No, just been busy, man. Listen, I need to talk to all three of you as soon as possible. Come to my garage some time today?'

He was fed up now, he just wanted the whole ordeal to be over with. The only way that would happen was if he cut the bad apples out of his life. Jacob hated cutting anybody out of his life, but these guys had messed up his good boy reputation.

He wasn't the player slash bad boy everyone had made him out to be, and today he would prove it.


	5. It's On

Chapter 5. It's On

Sam, Paul and Jared were making their way to Jacob's garage. Sam wasn't sure what was going on, as Jacob was never the one to set up the meets, it's was always one of his cult.

"So you gonna tell me why I've had to leave my chick in the sack? Or do I need to force it out of you?" Jared asked as he sat on the hood of his car.

Sam turned towards Jared while glaring at him.

"Watch your mouth, Cameron, I know as much as you thick heads. I confronted him last night to see what his deal was, then he came back with 'meet me at my garage' so zip it. I'm sure Kim can please herself until you return," Sam chuckled, receiving a growl from Jared.

"Yeah, well, this better be good. I haven't had any for a week because of 'lady problems'. Can you die from blue balls?"

"No, but you'll have no balls at all if you keep banging on. Just shut the hell up and wait for the jackass!" Paul seethed.

Jacob wasn't thrilled about this meet; he had Quil and Embry on speed dial just in case shit got ugly. Quil wasn't happy about being left out of the 'fun'. He had been dying to get his hands on the three stooges, and the one chance he gets Jacob shuts him down.

What other choice did he have? He wasn't prepared to let them take a beating because of him; plus Jacob was more skilled in that department. He had always been the one to leave a fight with very minor injuries, leaving his opponent fit for the ER.

Jacob wasn't exactly proud of that fact; but, he was proud of the fact he could stand up for the ones he loved and protect them if needed. If anyone ever hurt someone he was close to there would be a wanted sign slapped all over L.A with their face on it.

Ten minutes later, Jacob pulled into the lay by outside of his garage, then cut the ignition. He lifted his hood, put on his shades, then climbed out of the car. After locking it he made his way towards the three cars outside of his garage, while preparing himself for some kind of backlash.

That was how they rolled. If you decided to leave their cult, you would more than likely receive the beating of your life as a parting gift.

"Finally! I don't like to be kept waiting, Jake. You should know that." Sam, the leader of the cult said as he moved from his car.

Jacob stood tall and firm opposite the three troublemakers; he was not going to be intimidated.

"I had other things to do today. Believe it or not, but you don't rule what happens in my life," he looked towards Paul and Jared. "I actually have my own mind."

They both growled while balling up their fists.

It was true, earlier that day he'd had a meeting with his PR people regarding the harassment his family was currently experiencing because of his previous actions.

_"Can you tell me why my mother has been photographed leaving our house? Or why my sisters are being followed to and from school?" Jacob had asked as he sat around the huge oak table in his fathers meeting room._

_"C'mon guys, I don't pay you to sit and drink coffee, I pay you to make sure crap like this doesn't come back on my family. I don't care what the press say about me; I deserve it. But harassing my family? That is something completely different," he stated while throwing the magazine of his mother in front of them._

_"Jacob, I can assure you all the correct procedures are being taken to make sure your family isn't dragged into this mess. I have body guards placed all around the perimeter of your house, and your mother and father have constant protection and are being chauffeur driven anywhere they may need to go. Your sisters are also under the protection of my company. I've spoken to the owners of the social networking site and they are filtering any mention to your tweet. Each magazine or news article that may contact us has been immediately shut down and prohibited from posting any article against you...so I can assure you, we are doing all that we possibly can."_

_Jacob nodded._

_"If what you say is true, then perhaps there is a mole amongst us. How are the whereabouts of my family's movements being noted? Nobody knew the location of my sister's school except for our parents, you, and a handful of my friends."_

_"I mean no disrespect in saying this, Jacob, but perhaps you need to take long look at your friends; be careful what information you give out and who you tell it to. As they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer."_

_Jacob simply nodded, though his mind was buzzing as to who could have leaked that information, then called an end to the meeting._

"So, what's the big emergency? I'm a busy man Jacob, I can't be kept away from my duties." Sam said, pulling Jacob's mind back to the situation he was currently facing.

"Oh, don't worry, this won't take a minute." He stalked closer to the three of them, all his previous worries now gone. "Over the past three days, my life has been a living hell. I've received hate mail, glares from every woman in the state of Nevada, my family has been harassed, I've lost endorsements; and, to top it all off, now I'm being called out by some chick to 'put my money where my mouth is'. And, it's all because of YOU three!" Jacob spat.

Sam glared at Jacob and stalked towards him, Paul and Jared shortly following.

"YOU sent that message, not us. You were the one who wanted to be the big tough man so you could fit in with us, all we did was give you a little encouragement."

"You have no fucking idea what you've done! My mom hates me! You've made me out to be this bad boy who doesn't give two shits about anyone but himself. You know damn well that's not who I am!"

This time Paul stepped in. "Oh, give it a rest, Black. We all know deep down you're too much of a goodie goodie who wouldn't do anything to harm your precious reputation. I'm sure with one little apology or a flutter of those pretty little eye lashes you'll be good as gold."

Jacob completely ignored Paul and turned to Sam.

"I'm gonna say this once and once only. I'm out." He seethed through gritted teeth.

Sam chuckled menacingly and roughly tapped his shoulder.

"You seem to be under the illusion that your leaving will affect us. You are nothing to the pack, Black. You were a means of amusing myself for a while. Do what you like, I really couldn't give a shit. But I can promise you this," he stalked towards Jacob. "You even breathe a single word to anyone about our involvement in your tweet and you WILL be sorry. Consider yourself warned." Sam turned and glared at his followers.

"Let's roll, I have shit to deal with."

And, with that they climbed in their cars, leaving Jacob absolutely fucking fuming.

He wanted to believe Sam's venomous words, but somehow he knew that wouldn't be the last time they saw one another.

Bella had been to school and attended all her various classes, though she couldn't really concentrate. Her mind kept wandering off to what Shelly had suggested earlier that morning.

How was she meant to flirt with Jacob? She could barely string two words together when around men of her age as it was, now she was going to have to flirt with a complete stranger, fantastic.

She had the day off from work so she decided to go and visit her Nan at Pine Tree nursing home.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Hello?" Came an elderly voice from behind the door.

"Nanna? It's me, Bella, can I come in?"

"Bella, sweetheart? What on earth are you doing standing out there? Get your skinny butt in here and lay some sugar on your Nanna."

Bella chuckled while opening the door and walking over to her Nan. "Hey Nanna," Bella greeted while giving her a loving kiss.

"I was wondering when you were going to come and visit me. I miss your visits, Bella."

Bella immediately felt guilty. She had been so busy with school, work, and her friends; visiting her Nan wasn't top priority on her list of things to do.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been crazy busy with school and work; it's been hard to even breathe as of late."

"Honey, you know I love you beyond life, but if you don't slow down a little you're going to end up in the hospital. They already have one Swan on standby. I don't think they want two," her Nan chuckled to herself, while switching off the T.V.

Bella rolled her eyes, sighing.

"I'm fine, Nan. I know my limitations," she replied while flitting around tidying up.

"Isabella Swan, sit your ass down. You're here to visit me, not be my maid!" her Nan scolded her.

"Yes ma'am," Bella said in surrender.

"So, tell me, how is college life treating my only grandchild?"

Bella nodded.

"Good, I've got some exams coming up soon, and I've been invited to spend a week in Beverly Hills with Alice and Shell."

The elderly lady gazed towards her and smiled.

"Ahh, I do so miss those young ladies. How are they?"

"They are good, Alice is busy with work and Shelly works and schools with me."

Her Nanna smiled. "I'm so glad you managed to befriend those girls, they are a good influence on you, darling."

Bella couldn't help but chuckle. She did know who they were right? These girls were far from a good influence!

"Any signs of making me a great grandma before I reach the age where I can no longer fend for myself?"

Unfortunately her Nan wasn't the most subtle of people.

"No Nan, no kiddies for me just yet. You need boyfriends for that kind of thing and I don't have time for all that."

"Well maybe you should make time, you need some kind of companionship, and not the sort your friends give you."

For the next hour, Bella and her Nan talked about her life and childhood memories. It was nice to relive some of the most amazing times of her life.

She went to stand when her Nanna asked her something else. "Bella darling? When's the next time I'm going to see you? I miss our visits."

Bella grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Well, I'm due to go to Beverly Hills on Saturday, I'll be there for approximately one week. So, I'll come and see you after that, OK?"

"OK, darling. Have a lovely time. Behave, but have a good time." Bella smiled and leaned down to kiss her nan on the cheek, then headed for the door.

Time to go and visit the girls.

Jacob had just finished a few hours of filming and was heading home. He had decided to try and patch things over with his mom and take her to dinner. He hated the fact she was so mad at him, she had always been his pillar of strength and now when he needed her most; she was disappointed in him.

He was going to take her to her favourite restaurant The Palm, to try and build some bridges.

An hour later, Jacob had returned home and was in the living room waiting for his mother to arrive home from work. He had spent the last hour debating how he would ask her to dinner with him. Jacob knew she would never say no under normal circumstances, but these weren't normal. He had dishonoured their family name because of three douchebags he should never have befriended.

Another moment later, the front door was opened, and in walked his glamorous mother.

"Jacob darling, what are you doing home? I thought you have work at the studio today?" She began as she walked into the kitchen, putting groceries on the island.

"I did, but we finished up early, so I thought I'd come home." He returned nervously.

"OK honey, well can you help put this freezer stuff away before it defrosts?"

"Sure sure," Jacob stood and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the food items and opening the freezer. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked.

His mother shook her head, "Not as far as I know, why's that honey?"

"I was wondering if you would let me take you out to dinner?" At that note her heart began to melt. There he was, the boy she had raised.

"Oh sweetie," she said with happy tears forming in her eyes. She walked towards her son with open arms. "Of course I'll dine with you, my boy."

Her warm, motherly arms wound around his built body as she held her flesh and blood tight.

Jacob was so relieved to hear the soft tones return in her voice. The last few days she had been very distant with him. "I'm so sorry Mom," he whispered into her neck.

"Hey, you made a mistake, everybody does, just make sure you learn from it. I just want my only son to be happy! You're doing so well with your life, don't let those three troublemakers turn you into something you're not."

"I promise, Mom, they are gone. Out of my life. I'll never make that mistake again," Jacob replied earnestly.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "That's my boy, now what do you say we get this food away then watch a film together?"

He smiled. That actually sounded perfect. "I'd love to Mom."

Hours later Jacob and his mother were just leaving the restaurant. They'd had a lovely meal and spent time catching up on things they had missed out on because of busy schedules. Just as he opened the car door for his mother to get in, his cell vibrated. He reached into his pocket then grabbed his phone. He pulled it out and saw an alert to Twitter. He gulped hard then opened it.

As he scrolled down he saw a picture of a fair skinned, dark haired girl, with the message "Are you scared of this?"

Suddenly all the color drained from his face. This girl wasn't going to let up.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" His concerned mother asked.

"Erm...yeah, I'm fine." He gave her a convincing smile while shutting the door, then walked around to his side with his mind made up.

Jacob was going to race this mystery girl.

**_A/N:_****_As always, don't forget to review and tell me what you think, or how I could improve :)_**


	6. Calm Before The Storm

_Chapter 6. Calm Before The Storm_

Jacob's mind was working double time as he let the mysterious tweet from his challenger whirl around his mind. This was definitely something well out of his knowledge, he wasn't used to being challenged by anyone other than his friends. Quil and Embry were the ones to have their little challenges and escapades, he was the down to earth one.

As he drove down the highway, heading home, he decided he needed to speak to the two people who were more...experienced with these types of situations.

"Mom, I'm going to drop you home, then head to Quil and Embry's, Ok?" Jacob began while turning off of the highway.

His mother simply smiled her motherly smile. "Ok honey, just don't be too late and don't get yourself into any more trouble..you hear me?" she waved her finger at him.

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, mom, I got it loud and clear."

After dropping his mom off at home, he then joined the highway and sped towards his friends. Jacob needed to sort this out once and for all. He needed to make people see that he made a mistake - one mistake - he was only human, and humans slip up sometimes.

Using his bluetooth he called his boys to arrange a meet.

"What up dude?" Embry asked, sounding slightly distracted.

"I need you to meet me at the spot, pronto. I'm on my way there now, can you let Ateara know? I need him there too."

"Sure bro, any particular reason? Or did you just miss us that much?" Embry laughed.

Jacob barked out a laugh.

"Oh yeah, that's it. I was so desperate to see you two goons I just had to see you twice in one fucking day!" his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Hmm, am I detecting hints of sarcasm there, Black?"

"Em, just get a hold of Ateara and meet me at the spot asap." Jacob then shut off his cell and steered his car towards their garage.

"I'm so freakin' psyched to see what your lover boy does in response!" Alice squealed while clapping her hands and bouncing on her tip toes.

Bella rolled her eyes as she poured the next cup of coffee for her customer on table ten.

"I can't believe I am doing this, I mean why did I let you girls talk me into this?" she sighed as she poured the hot milk into the cup. "Yes I'm pissed, but honestly, why would Jacob Black want to waste his time racing a nobody like me?"

Alice halted her over enthusiastic movements then glared at Bella. "Erm, excuse me little Miss "he's a fucking twat" Swan, you sent that challenge to him while you were off your ass drunk and without the supervision of myself and Miss Shelly. I can't be around to save your ass twenty-four-seven, girl. You're a grown woman, you make your own decisions. Don't go around blaming others for your mistakes."

Bella's jaw dropped. Was she serious?!

"Please tell me you are having me on? You and Shelly were practically begging me to stand up for female rights! Don't get me wrong, I'm all for it; but, don't stand there and pretend like ya'll had nothing to do with this bullshit, because you are just as much to blame as I am!"

Alice laughed, "Ok, honey you keep telling yourself that. Maybe one of these days you might actually believe it."

Bella was floored. Fucking floored! "What the fuck?!" came to mind!

She carried out the remaining hours of her shift in silence. Bella refused to speak to Alice, hardly believing she had the cheek to place the blame on her shoulders.

It wasn't until she was by her locker grabbing her personals, when Alice barged in with her arms dramatically crossed. "Are you actually going to speak to me? Or where you planning on ignoring me all shift?"

Sounded about right.

Bella threw her bag over her back and slammed her locker shut. "You know I hate not talking to you, but I'm pissed that you are blaming this whole ordeal on me!"

Alice dropped her head to the side and waddled over toward her best friend. "Girl, I'm not blaming you for it all, just most of it," she giggled, giving Bella her 'I'm sorry' look.

Bella tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. "You know, if he responds to my tweet and agrees...you're coming with me."

Alice squealed, jumping up and down. "Hell yes I am, girl, I'd be pissed if you didn't ask!"

Moments later her cell vibrated.

Both Alice and Bella looked at one another, as if they were telepathically conversing. That couldn't be him...could it?

"Oh for goodness sakes, give me the damn thing and I'll look!" Bella passed Alice the phone, carefully watching her reactions, relieved as fuck when she smiled and read out the message.

"Wassup bitch, heard anything back from Mr. Lover Lover?" Alice threw the cell back to Bella, then nosed around in her bag looking for lip gloss.

"Honestly, I think you are worrying over nothing. He probably hasn't even seen the message, think of how many tweets the dude gets a day. I really think you'll be fine and it's forgotten about."

The pixie found what she was looking for and began to apply. Once finished, she threw it back to Bella and air kissed her. She remained silent, a little worried that Alice was right. What if he hadn't seen the message? Then they wouldn't meet. Why was she so worried about not meeting a man she's never met?

"I'll see you later, darling. Don't work too hard!" she joked, then winked.

Bella smiled and waved goodbye, then grabbed her things and headed towards her car. Her cell vibrated and she smiled assuming it was either Alice or Shelly. As she opened it she received the shock of her life.

It was a Twitter message from Jacob!

Crap, shit, fuck!

What to do? What to do? she thought as she paced the length of her car."Ah fuck, this is getting me nowhere. Just open the damn thing...how bad could it be?"

As she opened it, she found herself squinting towards the screen. So far so good.

"Bella, you are clearly not going to let this drop, so if a race is what you want...a race is what I shall give. Though once the race has been carried out, this is not to be spoken about again. I would prefer to get it out of the way as soon as possible, so how about you meet me at the abandoned Nascar track just outside of Nevada at midday this Wednesday? Unless I hear from you I shall assume the race is on. Look forward to seeing you. Jacob."

Annnd...it just went to shit. Double fuck!

"What the hell did you put?!" Jacob asked as he cleaned the inside of their car.

Quil laughed, "Nothing sinister, it was just straight and to the point. Now we need to work out a way to make sure the papz stay away long enough for you both to stroke your ego's."

Embry looked up to his best friend. "What did ya have in mind?"

"We need to be prepared, how do we know that she won't leak this out? So we possibly need a decoy, so if the location does get out, we can lure them to another place and let the games begin!"

Jacob climbed out of the car and headed towards the couch. What the fuck had he gotten himself into? Was this a wise move? Or would it just drop him in more shit? And what was him mom going to say when she found out - which she would. He had promised her he wouldn't put himself in any more trouble, yet there he was - doing it again! Everything was just so majorly fucked. Why did he do this shit to himself - listen to other people who just seemed to land him in deeper shit? And the one thing plaguing him more than anything...what did this girl expect IF she won? Would she leave him in peace...or cause him trouble?

Ah the situation was a huge fucking clusterfuck!

Quil and Embry noticed their friend had gone extremely quiet. They looked at one another in confusion, before Quil asked. "Bro? Why the long face?"

Jacob lifted his head to meet Quil's gaze, then sighed. "Nothing's wrong...just wondering how to pull off this race without people sticking their noses in." He lied.

Embry stood and walked toward his friend, tapping him on the shoulders. "Chillax dude, we got your back. We'll make sure you are alright."

What the three guys didn't know, was somebody was listening in on their little conversation.

"Yes, let the games begin..."


	7. Race Day

T&K 7. Race Day.

Wednesday morning had quickly come around, and Jacob was dreading the event that he stupidly signed up for.

The race between himself and "Bella".

Since he agreed to do it, Quil and Embry had been doing their best to divert any unwanted paparazzi - which had escalated extensively. On the average day, they were around him like bees on a honey pot, but since the tweet and recent happenings, it had been non-stop.

Somehow, word had gotten out that the race between Jake and Bella was taking place. He wasn't completely sure how it could have been leaked. Jake knew it wasn't his boys; he knew they would never do that. Though he did have some slight suspicions about this "Bella". Jake didn't know her, she was a complete stranger who had basically offered herself up to him. So, as far as he knew, she could have tipped off the press to gain some kind of profit from their little arrangement.

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered why on earth he agreed to do this. Honestly, what was with him and saying no! Clearly he couldn't do it.

Since their race had been leaked, Jake had been bombarded with calls, texts, emails, tweets, comments...you name it, he had it. His manager had contacted him to caution him and warn him if any bad publicity came from this and his actions he would be out. When Jake's mom found out she simply told him she was disappointed, and that he needed to grow up and start acting his age.

That was what he was worried about the most, his mother's reaction. Jake couldn't care less about the press or journalists, as they always put words in his mouth. But his mom, that was different. They had only just managed to get back on track, and now she was thoroughly disappointed in him.

Jake had royally messed up and he knew it.

All morning his cell had been going off, it was starting to drive him insane! He didn't know whether to answer them or let it go to voicemail. All he knew was, he wasn't in the mood to talk friendly with a bunch of leeches who would take everything he said and twist into something entirely different.

As he made himself his protein shake, his cell vibrated once again. Jake sighed; if it was another call from the fucking papz he was going to launch the cell out the window!

Placing his shake on the counter, he picked up his cell.

Message from Quil.

Sighing in relief, he opened the message.

**_'Bro, the papz are literally fuckin' everywhere. I think they must have taken up residence outside the abandoned NASCAR track! There's no way you and this chick are going to be able to race, they will be all over you.'_**

Fucking great. That was all he needed. Where the hell were they supposed to race now?!

'So, where the hell are we supposed to race?! I need to know soon so I can let her know.' He texted back.

After a few moments, Quil texted back.

**_'Well, Em suggested an abandoned airfield or dirt track? It's up to you bro...'_**

Jacob thought for a few moments. Was there an abandoned airfield or dirt track nearby? He wracked his brains trying to think...

Seconds later, his cell vibrated once again. This time the message was from Embry.

_**'Heads up, there's an abandoned airfield near the strip. Wanna race there? It's your best bet.'**_

He shrugged. That wasn't a bad idea. It was secluded and away from prying eyes; perfect.

**_'Yeah, that will have to do. Thanks bro.'_**

With that, he brought up his twitter account and began to type her the message.

_**'Bella, there has been a change of plans; unfortunately our arrangement has been leaked so I've had to make other arrangements. The race will now be held at the abandoned airfield near the strip. Same time, I look forward to it. I'll see you there. Jacob.'**_

After he'd sent the direct message, he grabbed his keys and headed towards his garage. Jake wanted to go over the car to make sure it was in full working order for the race.

BPOV

"Alice, it's a race. I don't think he's going to be paying too much attention to the amount of leg I am showing." Said Bella, holding up several items of clothing to her body.

In reaction, Alice giggled. "Darling, he's a man. Of course he's going to be checking out your rockin rack and lean legs. Besides," she paused. "Remember what Shell said? Flirt with him. Make him feel powerful and wanted, then BAM whip his ass!" She laughed.

Bella chuckled at her friend, she couldn't help it. The girl had a way with words, and she always knew exactly how to cheer her up.

Shortly, after much persuasion, she relented. "Alright, what am I going to wear that's going to have him drooling over me?"

Her friend's face lit up, while she clapped excitedly. "I was thinking sexy country girl. You know, short shorts, and sexy plaid top...?"

Bella inwardly groaned. Why did Alice have to pick today of all days to sexy her up? Bella was going to race this dude, not get his number. Though that would be nice...after all he was kinda cute, and she was a red-blooded woman.

The time had just passed 10am and Bella was beginning to feel the nerves kick in. What if she carried out this challenge and completely disgraced the female population? What if she stalled it before even leaving the start line? What if she forgot how to drive?!

"Darling, relax." Alice said, placing her reassuring arm around Bella.

"Am I that transparent?" Bella chuckled, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"A little, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be there with you watching. If any costume malfunctions happen, I'll be on hand to fix them."

"And what if I fail epically on the flirting front? Are you going to place a piece in my ear and give me step by step directions?"

Alice giggled. "Oh sweetie, is that what you're worried about? Honey, once that guy sees you he'll be too hooked on your bare legs to even consider going through with the race."

She sighed. Lets hope so.

"Alright, I'm getting fidgety, I need to get this thing over and done with. What car am I going to use? I can't exactly use mine." She chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Alice winked at her, then took her hand. "Follow me my chick, let me show you my private collection."

And with that she took Bella out to her enormous garage. Bella looked around, she was in car heaven!

Oh this race was going to be interesting...

"Chillax bro, you look fucking constipated. It's just a race, it'll be over before ya know it." Quil joked, while leaning on Jake's chosen car. He had chosen to go with the car all three of them had been rebuilding. He thought it was kind of fitting that this be its first drive out.

"I'm fine. I just want this to be over so I can move on with my life. This shit has been hanging over my head way too long." Jake shot back, while checking his watch.

11:30 am.

The chick had half an hour to show her face. With any luck she wouldn't show.

Embry nudged Jake's shoulder, then looked out over the vast land. "I see dust clouds..."

Fuck! The chick had shown up!

"Damn boy! This girl has some serious taste in wheels! Look at the sexy bitch she's driving."

Reluctantly Jake moved his gaze back towards the moving dust cloud and saw a red spot-like shape heading towards them. After squinting his eyes he nodded his head in agreement with Embry.

She was driving a blood red Audi R8. He had to admit, that was a fucking nice car.

Still, maintaining his hard man composure, he shrugged it off. "It's alright, nothing to shout home about. I've seen better."

Both men looked at Jake as if he had lost the plot. "Dude, if this girl is true to her word and can actually handle that fine piece of machinery, you may wanna consider keeping the chick around, ya know...so I can take the pretty lady for a test drive."

He laughed and rolled his eyes towards his friends. Quil could be such a pervert and Embry was just as bad!

Five minutes later, the Audi slowed to a stop in front of the three men. Jake wasn't really interested in looking, he just wanted to get this out of the fucking way. Though, Em and Quil were almost horizontal, they were leaning so far over to get a better view of the brunette.

It didn't help that the windows were tinted.

"Bro, can you see anything?" Quil asked Embry.

"Not a mother fucking thing. The chick has the windows tinted. Smart move."

Seconds later the driver's side door opened and out came a pair of brown mid-calf heeled cowboy boots. Jake couldn't help it, his eyes automatically watched as she pressed her boots into the ground and climbed out. Ever so slowly, more of her made its appearance. First it was the boots, then a pair of long, lean legs, his eyes continued up to her sexy looking thighs and hips, which housed a pair of incredibly short denim shorts. In reaction, he almost allowed himself to purr. So far, this chick was pretty fucking sexy. His eyes continued to her slim, slender waist, then up to a blue and white plaid shirt which seemed to be tied up into a knot at the ends, giving him and his boys a view of the perfect amount of cleavage.

To finish off the stunning body, he saw a heart shaped head, and the long, wavy auburn hair, which also had blonde highlights running through it. As she completely left the car, shutting the door, he got a view of her plump red lips, that were just begging to be kissed.

Hold up there, Black. You don't know this chick, chill the fuck out. He told himself.

As she started to walk towards him and his boys, the passenger side opened. Out stepped a slim looking girl with short black, spiked up hair and incredibly weird dress sense. Though as he looked towards his guys, he could see that Embry was pretty impressed with the strange looking woman. Where as he on the other hand, was more interested in the girl approaching.

Jake pushed himself off the car and stood tall. He wanted to appear hard and tough, it's a shame his insides were like mush!

BPOV

Holy shit! There standing in front of her was Jacob fucking Black! The guy she had obsessed about for years! He was right in front of her and...damn! He looked even hotter in real life.

Her eyes instinctively rolled over his body. Bella liked his look; he had on some simple yet classic faded jeans, a pair of Nike sneakers and his famous black t-shirt. The guy looked literally good enough to eat. As she stepped closer, Bella felt a blush come to her cheeks as she noticed he was also checking her out. This was good stuff!

BOTH POV's

The pair walked towards one another until they were almost toe to toe. Jake was the first one to extend his hand.

"I'm Jacob, I take it your my mystery girl?"

Bella laughed, while slowly, expertly taking off her shades. Confidence, girl. Confidence. She extended her hand to meet his, and as soon as their fingertips grazed, they felt it. The spark. "I'm Bella, and I guess I am your mystery girl." She paused, and summoned her sexiest voice. "Though I'm sure I'm a mystery you would love to solve."

Jake gazed into her mesmerizing brown eyes. She got one thing right, he certainly would like to solve any problem she may have. Speaking of problems, he was beginning to get one.

Suddenly the confidence began to ooze from Bella. She could sense his attraction to her, just like she was sure he could sense hers. "This your ride?" She asked, peering over his shoulder.

He coughed and cleared his throat. Nice one; man card just flew off into the wind. "Yeah...that's my lady."

"Your lady, huh?" She repeated while walking around the pretty awesome car. "Well, I must say, she's very lucky to have you driving her." Bella then winked.

Her voice was like a soft purr to his ears. Fuck, she was flirting with him. Though was it a ploy to knock him off his game? Haha don't think so darlin'.

Jake decided to play her at her own game. He walked past her, giving her an intoxicating hit of his aftershave. She watched as he examined her car, running his fingers over the newly waxed paint work.

Bella chuckled. "Everything to your satisfaction?"

He glanced up, smirking and winked. "Oh yeah, you can say that again." He answered, letting her see his eyes check her out.

Their eyes connected, and it was as if they were daring one another. He so badly wanted her to back out, but on the other hand he WANTED to race her, see how well she handled her machinery.

"I admire your taste in cars, this is a beauty."

"Thanks, this bad boy's all man..." Bella made sure to hold his eye contact. "I like to feel the power between my legs, and this bad boy certainly shows me who's in charge."

Jake was a little taken aback by her bold approach. Not many women acted that way towards him, they were all too shy. But she was different. Just as he went to respond, Quil interrupted.

"Not to break up your newly formed romance, Bonnie and Clyde. But we are against the clock here, the papz are bound to figure out we've sent them on a wild goose chase. So how about you get your sexy ass in that car, and you - lover boy - get moving."

Bella chuckled, and without a second thought flipped Quil the finger. Jake felt a growl emanate from within him. He wasn't sure why he was basically warning his best friend, but he wasn't keen on the fact he was hitting on Bella.

"Rein it in jerk-off." Jake warned him, as he walked past.

Bella started the car, allowing it to roar to life. She had to admit, she was feeling kind of good about this, and he was proving to be worth the risk. She pressed her foot down on the gas, edging it forward to the start line. As she looked to the side of the dusty runway, she saw Alice giving her the thumbs up. She then saw Jacob's car edge forward out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly the nerves kicked in.

Jake had to admit, Bella was kind of cute. He liked her sexy, sassy side, but he could tell that was - just like him - putting on a front. He knew that she was just as nervous as he was, but was too driven to admit it.

On the sidelines, Embry handed Alice the checked flag and watched as she made her way onto the track. His eyes glued to her pert little ass.

"OK, what are we racing for?" Asked Quil.

He then made his way over to Jacob's car and leant down. After a few moments he nodded and made his way back over to Bella's.

"Here's the dealio, if my boy wins, you talk to the press and explain that this was all your idea, ya know, a little damage control. And if you win...?"

Bella contemplated on what she wanted from him. Well there was one thing, but he was going to have to work a hell of alot harder for her to ask that. Instead she went with something completely out of character for her. "If I win...I want his car."

Quil's jaw dropped. "Hold up, that car isn't just his-"

"That's my condition, either that or I go home right now and you'll have to deal with a very pissed best friend. I know he wants this race as much as me. We both have scores to settle. Now be a good little boy and go and tell your 'boy'."

He shook his head in disbelief. He had to give it to her, the chick had guts!

After a few moments, and a little heated protest from Jacob about her request, he finally gave in and they were ready to race.

Both pairs revved their cars to the max. Bella held both her hands on the steering wheel, praying with all that she had that she didn't fuck this up. Jake looked over and saw a very faint outline of her body through the tinted glass. He vaguely saw her turn her head towards him and something told him, she was as shit scared as he was. Racing was not his forte. He just hoped he was better at it than she was, or he was going to lose the car.

"Alright, this needs to be a clean race, no trying to knock each other off or any illegal moves. All I wanna see is speed." Alice held up the flag and yelled over the noise of the roaring engines. "You go on the the count of three!"

"One."

Both hearts were now racing beyond belief.

"Two."

Their hands were sweating as they gripped their wheels, pulses throbbing in their ears.

"Three!" And with that the flag came down.

Both Jake and Bella hit the gas pedals and spun wheels off the starting line. Their cars shot forward with Bella taking a slight early lead. They passed Alice, their speed causing her clothing to wave in their aftermath.

Bella's eyes were glued to the finish line as she continued to floor it, realizing she was slowly inching ahead of Jake. She pushed her car as fast as it would go, feeling the vibrations shoot through her thighs. The trees on the sidelines were blurring past her as the car zoomed forward.

Jake started to pick up more speed, almost like he'd been holding back a little at first. Both cars were now neck and neck, with the speed dials past the hundred miles per hour mark. Bella had never driven so fast in her life and was surprised she was controlling it.

Jake was of two minds. He had been holding back a little at first until he made sure she could handle the speed. Once he was sure she could, he let the car fly. Now he was feeling a bit conflicted again. Should he let her win and take the car, be all gentlemanly and all that shit; or, give the girl what she wanted and really race her? Though as he quickly glazed to the side, he saw she was giving him quite the fight. Jake was impressed, she was handling their high speed well.

The sheer speed of their cars had caused dirt clouds to blow in front of them, making it increasingly hard to see. Bella slowed her speed a little, not wanting to endanger her life for a stupid dare. She saw an obstacle in the track and tried to steer left to dodge it, but her steering had locked up, sending a shot of horror straight through her body.

Bella had lost control of her car, and was too close to the obstacle to slow the car anymore.

Jake chuckled as he saw her fade back into the passenger window of his car. Bella had given him a good race, but it was clear his car was just a little faster. As his eyes moved back onto the track, he saw what he could only describe as part of a plane in her path.

Fuck! Why had they not seen that before?

Why wasn't she dodging it?

Why wasn't she slowing down?

He gulped hard, shrugging it off and assuming that she would soon turn. Though, as he sped past the obstacle, he noticed she hadn't slowed down.

Now he was worried.

Jake slowed his speed and glanced in his rear view mirrors, only seeing the cloud of dust he had left in his wake.

Where the fuck was Bella?!

After completely stopping his car and getting out, he looked back, trying to find her.

The next sound he heard, sent a petrifying chill down his spine.

Suddenly all he could hear was the rending of metal, followed by a loud crash, and then only mind-numbing gutwrenching silence.

* * *

_Review If you like it! :)_


	8. Closer

_Beta: Maria Vilson_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

Chapter 8. Closer

Two days later.

"...yeah, bro, she seems ok. Her leg's a little messed up, she's got it placed in a cast at the moment...no I'm not leaving her like this...because it's my fault she's like this!" A familiar voice whisper yelled in the far corner of Bella's room.

Bella started to wake up, cautiously moving her body around in her bed. That's when she felt a sharp pain in her left leg, and cried out in pain.

"_Ahh_!"

Jacob spun around, his eyes widening as he witnessed her hunched up in pain. "Bella!" He threw the cell on her desk and sprinted to her side.

"What's wrong? Is it your leg?" He asked quickly, his hands hovering over her body.

Bella hissed, writhing in pain as she tried not to move her leg. She took several deep breaths, trying to will away the throbbing ache. "I'm...okay. I just forgot about the cast..."

Jake sighed in relief. He felt terrible about her current state. If it hadn't have been for him, she'd be walking perfectly fine. His friends had whipped his ass, saying he was a complete pussy for staying around her and keeping an eye on her. He didn't think that; he saw how terrified she was as he tried to free her from the car. Jake remained right by her side throughout her overnight stay in hospital - much to the staff's dismay - but he couldn't and wouldn't leave her.

"Could you...help me sit up?" Bella asked, feeling a little embarrassed about having to ask the man she had admired all her life to help her move in bed.

Jake didn't hesitate, he stood up and carefully moved her into a sitting position. He placed his arm around her waist and under her knees. Bella leaned forward, placing her arm around his neck - being careful not to get too close to his face.

The alluring scent of his aftershave drifted into her nostrils and began to tease her senses. God, he even smelled good!

Jake absentmindedly turned his head towards hers, accidentally grazing his cheek against hers, igniting a foreign feeling within them both. He smiled, bashfully, his eyes too mortified to even look in hers. Jake cleared his throat, awkwardly. "Sorry..."

Bella smiled and shook her head. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Once she was settled, Jake went back to sitting in the chair by her bed. He placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. Bella bit her lip as they consciously gazed at one another. She idly played with her hands as he swayed back and forth.

"How long was I out?" She finally asked, confused that she couldn't remember a lot.

"About twelve hours, but you were highly medicated and in a lot of pain so I'm not surprised you don't remember much."

She bit her lip and nodded.

"So, you've been here with me since?"

Jake chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm driving your house mates mad."

Her eyes then snapped to his. "Wait, my house mates know you're here?"

"Yeah, they were here when I brought you home from hospital."

Bella's eyes widened again. "You brought me home?"

"Yup, your dad was going to do it, but I kinda insisted," his eyes slowly met hers. "Is that alright? I mean that I'm here and brought you home?"

She kept his gaze, offering him a warm smile. "Of course it is. Thank you. I just assumed that you had...better things to do with your time."

Jake frowned. Was that really how she saw him? Though, as he thought about it, with everything that had come out about him, he didn't blame her for thinking that of him. Hell, if he were in her position, he'd be the same.

"I know that as of late I've come across as a really shady person, my name has been dragged through the mud and slated. But I'm not that person, Bells. I'm not the heartless asshole the press make me out to be. I love my family and friends and I'd do anything for anyone. I just kinda got thrown into a world where the people I hung out with were completely reckless and careless." He looked to the floor with sad eyes. "I swear to you, Bella. That isn't who I am."

Bella was a little taken aback by the fact he'd called her "Bells". Only her best friends and father called her by that name. But, that didn't stop her from hearing the honesty in his voice. Her heart broke as she saw the genuine look of sadness on his face. Even though they weren't close, Bella hated to see him so torn up. She leaned forward and placed her hand over his, causing him to look up at her.

"I know, Jacob. I've always known that the stuff that came out about you was a load of rubbish. I will admit when I read the tweet, you had me second guessing, but then I thought about the way you've always acted and conducted yourself in the public eye, and undoubtedly in private, and I knew it couldn't have been you."

"But that's just it. It WAS me, I did send that tweet, but I was forced to by a group of so called friends of mine. And it's really shady because I shouldn't have let them control me like that - but I did and now all this has happened. You almost got killed because of me!" Jake exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air to emphasise how he felt.

Bella sat up in bed and used her hands to pry his face towards her. She had no idea where this boldness had come from, but she wasn't prepared to see him beat himself up over something that didn't happen.

"Jake, it WASN'T your fault that I got hurt. It was mine. I shouldn't have messaged you like I did, I should have let it go and allowed you to just move on from it. But in a way I was so angry - and drunk - my hands acted before my mind could register what was happening. But the funny thing was, I didn't think you'd reply." She paused, chuckling lightly. "And then when we raced and I crashed, it was the scariest thing I've ever been through, but you were there. You ran to my side and got me out, then drove me to the hospital yourself. I KNOW that isn't the way of a man who doesn't care about the people around him."

He looked up at her tenderly, gratefully. Everything she had said had warmed his heart. But, did that mean she regretted sending that tweet? Because if so...that meant she regretted their very short but amazing time together. "Do you...regret messaging me?" Jake asked, his voice wracked with nerves.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "No. Not one little bit."

A wave of relief washed over him. He was so glad she didn't regret meeting him, as to be honest, he found himself feeling things a lot stronger than friendship for her.

"So, I believe I have some people to call." Bella chuckled, trying to break the serious tension in the room.

He was confused. Call people?

She laughed at his bewildered expression then added, "The race...that was part of the bet. I you won I'd call around for you and clear your name. If I won I got your car..." she paused, holding out her hand for his cell. "So c'mon, hand over the cell and I'll make the calls."

Jake looked straight in her eyes and shook his head. "No. That won't be necessary."

Bella raised a brow in confusion. "But that was part of the dea-"

"But neither of us won, Bells." He interjected.

They both suddenly fell silent, while gazing into each other's eyes. So what did that mean for them? Was this the last time she would see him? God, she hoped not.

Before Bella could stop herself, the words leaked from her mouth. "So, what does this mean...for us?" She paused, gulping hard. "Will I ever see you again?"

Flashes of hope and opportunities made their way across his eyes as he looked at her. He was so glad he wasn't the only one to feel that way. Jake really wanted to see her again, and not just because of the insane guilt he felt for her current condition; but because he felt a connection to her and he wanted to see where it took him - them.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving your side for a while. 'Sides someone's gotta drive you around, haven't they." He winked, causing her to smile.

Bella then laughed. "I really think you are going to regret saying those words."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" He shot back, as if to challenge her.

"Because tomorrow, I'm supposed to be driving me and two of my girlfriends to Beverly Hills for the week. So, if you are going to be my very own driver for the time being...I guess you've just elected yourself to come with us." She chuckled, winking at him.

He laughed and nodded. "Oh so that's how it's going is it? You're just using me for my insanely good driving skills?" He joked, while relaxing into the chair.

Bella laughed harder. "Dammit, you've found me out. Whatever will I do?" She teased, winking right back at him.

He laughed, happy to hear her sound so happy around him and not pissed. She was probably the only woman in the world who didn't want to shoot him. He then came up with an idea of spending some time with her in Beverly Hills. "Ok, I'll drive you. But under one condition?"

"Name it."

"Once we get there and you've rested...you let me take you out," he paused, swallowing hard. "On a date."

Bella's jaw dropped. Was he serious?!

"Sure, if you think you can handle all this," she laughed while gesturing to her cast. "It might be a little more than you're up to," she continued with a grin.

"Oh, I'd love to handle it..." Jake muttered without thinking. "I mean, I'm sure I'm up to the challenge," he said, blushing as he realized exactly how his reply could be interpreted. This girl sure could get him flustered.

Bella bit her lip, blushing. She had caught on to his little comment and would be lying if she said it didn't spark something within her.

As they both gazed at one another, they knew the week ahead of them was going to be all kinds of fun and excitement. But would it strengthen or weaken their "friendship"?

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you'd like to see in Beverly Hills! :) **


	9. Beverly Hills

Chapter 9. Beverly Hills.

Saturday morning.

"Bells, you should have let me carry you, you shouldn't be walking in your condition," Jake fretted, as Bella cautiously hopped down the stairs.

She rolled her eyes, amused by his concern. "Jake, stop. I'm fine honestly, stop worrying." She smiled at him warmly. "Can you just get my case and put it in the trunk?"

"Sure, sure. But let me get you in the car first." He replied, while guiding her towards the vehicle.

Bella chuckled, placing her arm around his waist to steady herself. "You worry too much."

He smiled, shook his head, and opened the car door while helping her in. "When it comes to you, I don't worry enough," his voice low and gentle.

She blushed profusely at his words and bit her lip.

Jake smiled as he caught her blush. Fuck, she was so beautiful when she blushed. Before he could stop himself he blurted out. "That blush looks beautiful on you..."

Her blush deepened, causing her to look away shyly. "Jake..."

He chuckled while putting on her seatbelt, his heart pounding as he laid it across her chest, his knuckles grazing across her thigh. Holy shit!

Bella sucked in a breath as she tried desperately hard not to lose all control of her senses.

"Er...I'll go grab our cases and then we'll get going," Jake mumbled awkwardly, seriously needing to keep a tight hold on his male hormones.

Bella nodded and watched him as he shut the door, his eyes locked with hers as he lingered slightly longer than he should have. Even walking away from her for a second was harder than it should have been.

Dear God, he was in serious trouble.

Three hours later, Jake turned the vehicle into a private gated community. The houses were absolutely stunning, they even widened his eyes. Bella, Alice and Shelly had slept for most of the trip - they were all up pretty early - so when he could, Jake took the opportunity to glance over towards the sleeping beauty in the passenger seat next to him. She looked so peaceful. He didn't know if she meant to do it but halfway through the journey, Bella's tiny hand made its way onto his thigh. Jake was a little stunned at first, but he couldn't deny, he liked having her hand there. Much to his dismay, when he turned to look at her, he saw her eyes were shut and soft snores were escaping her mouth.

After the next left, you have reached your destination said the annoying fucking navigator! That thing damn near got lobbed out the window a few miles back. It was doing his fucking head in!

Moments later Jake pulled up outside a gated driveway, even the gates were out of this world! He reached over and gently stroked Bella's hair, trying to wake her. She began to rouse under his touch, which made him smile. Her eyes then cautiously fluttered open.

"Hey you," Jake greeted her softly, with a warm smile on his face. "Sorry to wake you, but we are here and I need some kinda key code to open the gates."

Bella squinted her eyes as she very carefully stretched, then reached back and gave Alice a nudge.

Apparently she wasn't a morning person, as she grumpily asked. "Who woke me? I was dreaming of Matt Damon! We were getting pretty heavy and I was just about to put his co-"

Bella coughed loudly, not really wanting her to finish that conversation - especially with Jake in their presence. "Key code. What's the key code?"

Alice furrowed her brows in confusion, then looked out the window and saw an electrical security device. "Ohh er it's 2001..."

Jake nodded and reached out the window and pressed in the numbers, then slid his body back in the car and waited as the gates slowly opened.

Alice could barely sit still as the gates opened, revealing a long driveway exploding with color and greenery. There must have been every flower known to man planted on the outline of the driveway. He drove the car up the road, going slowly so Alice could take it all in, causing Bella to smile.

"Oh my God! Would you LOOK at this place! It's like something outta a freakin' magazine!" Alice exclaimed.

As Jake rounded a small corner, Bella's eyes widened in amazement. The house was absolutely HUGE! If she wasn't careful she'd easily get lost!

"This place is something else." Jake commented, as he drove up to - probably should say the front door - but main entrance seemed more appropriate! The exterior held a very contemporary and modern feel to it, the entire house had been decorated in white with touches of brown to split up the colour.

"It says in the booklet my mother gave me...this house is one story and all the rooms in it are aligned off a central gallery, which runs through the entire length of the residence. It has four bedrooms - which is good, because if I get lucky I don't want an audience!" Alice laughed.

Bella and Jake simply gazed at one another, secretly hoping they would have rooms next to each other. Jake wasn't about to be situated half way across the house - especially since she was barely able to move on her own accord - he wanted to be near her.

Alice then continued, "It has six and a half bathrooms, which are decorated in light airy tones and Calcutta floors. Over two acres of the estate hold tennis courts, elegant swimming pools, fountains and a luxurious spa."

Shelly's eyes widened. "This place has its own fucking spa?!"

Bella then added playfully, "Well if it does, it's not exactly like I can use it." Jake looked at her with guilt painted all over his face, until she reached out and placed her hand over his. "Jake, can you take me inside? I need to stretch my leg." She chuckled.

"Sure, sure." He took off his seatbelt and climbed out of the vehicle. Jake jogged around to her side and carefully removed her from the car. Bella was about to ask for her crutches when he stopped her.

"Nope, I'm carrying you. You could trip and fall over anything, so please just humour me?"

Bella chuckled and he carried her into the house bridal style. "I'm not made of glass, Jake. I'm not going to break as soon as you put me down. I can walk myself, hence the crutches."

Jake stopped and looked at her with a pained expression. "Please Bells? Can you just let me do this for you?"

She caved and nodded. "Ok, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to think you HAVE to do this for me," her voice escaping a little sadder than she intended. Bella couldn't help it, that was how she felt. She didn't want Jake to only be with her because he felt guilty for her current condition. It wasn't his fault, but he refused to believe it.

Jake gave her a soft smile, which rapidly turned into a sexy smirk. "I know I don't have to do it. I WANT to do it. Maybe I like holding you in my arms..."

Bella's sad expression, quickly turned into a blinding smile, their eyes connected - thousands of fireworks exploding in both of their heads - as she threw back at him. "Well that's good...because there's nobody else's arms I'd rather be in."

Subconsciously his eyes drifted down to her supple lips. He hadn't felt a hunger to kiss someone in a LONG time, but looking at the beautiful woman in his arms and knowing she WANTED to be there, his need to claim her lips was slowly over-ruling any rational thoughts he may have had.

She leaned in a little closer, her lips millimetres from his. Bella felt his warm, sweet breath drift over her face as his breathing came out more harshly. She could practically feel his thumping heartbeat through his shirt.

"Why don't we go and get first dibs on rooms while they admire the driveway," Bella chuckled lightly.

Jake mentally shook his head of his Bella induced haze. Christ, what was she doing to him? He licked his lips and stumbled over his own words. "Er...us...room."

She smiled and sensually allowed her hand to graze over his neck, sending chills of pleasure throughout his body. He found his words had been caught in his throat, he desperately wanted to speak and tell her how good that felt, but his body wouldn't allow it.

Finally, after what felt like a gazillion years, but in reality was mere seconds, Jake found his voice. "Where to ma'am?"

Bella giggled. Why did that sound like a line out of Titanic? She almost replied "To the stars..." but held back. "Lets try straight ahead and see what awaits us," she teased, winking.

Jake simply chuckled in response and nodded in agreement. He lifted her further into his arms, bringing her flush against his body and headed off down the modern looking hallway.

Meanwhile at Jake's garage, Quil and Embry were slouched on the tatty sofa in the workshop, wondering where the hell their best friend was.

"The bastard better not be standing us up for a fucking chick!" Said an irritated Quil.

Embry sighed and added. "I spoke to him this morning, he WAS with her, but only because of her leg. I don't think it's anything other than helping her out so he feels better."

Quil barked out a laugh. "Bro, be fucking serious. Did you see the whipped look on the asshole's face when she got out the car, he was practically catching flies!"

"Ah come on! She looked hot! Hell if the sexy little pixie wasn't there, he'd probably have competition!"

Quil nodded his head in agreement. "True that dude, though they both look a little too...fragile for my liking. I want a chick who isn't afraid to tell me what she thinks-"

Embry laughed, cutting off Quil's speech. He kept imagining Quil being all submissive, bowing to the need of the dominatrix. Ah, that shit was funny! "Awww does Quiley want to be someone's sub?" He laughed, mockingly. "I didn't think you were into all that dominance shit!"

Quil frowned and threw a punch into his shoulder. "Fuck you, Call! You know what I mean. Anyway don't change the fucking subject. We need to track down L.A's very own superhero."

Embry pull out his cell and scrolled through his contacts until he found Jake's name, then pressed call. "Lets see what he has to say for himself shall we."

Jake carried Bella into her chosen room, he had to say, it was pretty fucking nice! Decorated in light, warm colours, a huge king sized bed was situated in the centre of the room, with a fifty plus inch screen fixed into the wall. There was also a chaise lounge placed at the foot of the bed and a modern looking fireplace built into the main wall.

As he moved further into the room, Bella asked to see the closet - she had thing for big closets - Jake chuckled and walked through the room until he came to a set of glass doors. Bella reached down and pushed them open, only to reveal the most elegant and luxurious walk-in-wardrobe she had ever seen.

"Wow..." The said in unison.

Bella wriggled in his arms, causing him to tighten his grip. It wasn't until she threw him a frustrated glare that he surrendered and let her down - much to his dismay. Jake gently placed her on her feet, keeping his arms securely around her waist in case she fell or stumbled. She began to hop forward to survey the room. Every few minutes she would stop and shake her head in disbelief. Did people seriously live like this?

"Is this what living like a celebrity is like?" She asked in amazement.

Jake bit his lip as he followed closely behind her. His treacherous gaze kept lowering to her pert ass, until she stopped and he registered her question. "Well, I can't speak for every other celebrity. But I live with my parents and my room is probably about the size of this wardrobe," He chuckled.

She turned around in shock, for some reason she had always pictured him having some super modern, high-tech apartment or something. "You live with your parents?"

Jake chewed on the corner of his mouth and nodded. "Yeah, guess I'm just not ready to fly solo..." He paused, looking directly at her. "Or maybe I'm waiting to find that special someone."

Bella gulped hard. There was something about his tone that sent shivers down her spine. "You sound like you may have already found her." She replied, her voice bordering on inaudible.

Jake moved a little closer, Bella's body pinned between him and the island of drawers behind her. His face dipped lower, heading towards her lips. They were like magnets to him - they were his honey. He wasn't sure where this boldness had come from, but being around her, he realised just about anything was possible. "I think I've found her..." His lips now unimaginably close the hers. "She just has to chose me."

Her eyes moved frantically from his eyes to his lips. She heard the sincerity in his voice, but a part of her still felt unsure. She didn't want to be just another conquest of his.

Little did she know, he shared the same sexual experience as her; none.

The next few hours were filled with unpacking, eating, Alice and Shelly out in the huge garden sunbathing, and Jake watching Bella from afar. He wanted to do something special with her, but without taking her on a date; that was tomorrow. Deciding to take the bull by the horns, he walked out by the pool and attempted to get some information from her best friends.

"Alice, do you mind if I speak to you for a sec?" Jake asked, with his hands hidden in his pockets. This was kind of nerve wracking.

She lifted her Ray Bans and caught his gaze, "Sure, what's up?"

He sat down on one of the chairs under the parasol, trying to figure out the best way to ask the questions zooming around in his head. Deciding to just go with straight to the point - he did just that - he got straight to the point.

"Erm...ok here it goes," he mumbled, while running his sweaty hands along his pants. "I really like Bella, she's different than any other girl I've met. She makes me smile and is so kind and down to earth and doesn't seem to really care about my...status. I know she must think I'm only on this trip with you all because I'm on some guilt trip or something, I can assure you - that's not it. I genuinely care about her, which is crazy seeing as I haven't even known her a week. But that's how I feel and I wanna prove to her that I'm here because I wanna get to know her, I wanna spend time with her, find out all her likes and dislikes." Jake paused, getting his breath back. "So what I'm talking to you for is if you could suggest some things she would be interested in doing over the next few days? Like does she want to go out, stay in, shop?"

Alice gave a squeaky little giggle, nodded, then sat up. "Ok, I believe I can help you, you may want to get comfortable - this could take a while..."

With that she began to explain - in detail - some things he could do with Bella over the following few days.

Two extremely long hours later, Jake had proceeded back inside, his ears were ringing and echoing from the high-pitched sound of Alice's voice. As he shut the door behind him, he walked through the house shaking his head. In his short time on the planet, he had seriously never known a woman to talk so much! Once she started talking, her words were flowing like a waterfall; they just kept coming!

Blocking those thoughts from his head, Jake wanted to check on Bella. She had been very quiet the past few hours, and he was a little concerned. He softly knocked on her door, then softly whispered through the object.

"Bells? Are you in there?"

He received no response, so he tried again.

"Honey?"

Once again nothing, so he slowly opened the door, quickly glancing around the room. Once his eyes fell upon the huge bed he smiled. The woman he found himself wanting to know more about was snuggled up with the bedcover laying over her tiny body, sleeping soundly. Suddenly he found himself craving to be the thing she cuddled up to while in bed, he wanted to be the body she moulded into, her head lying on his chest, her hand entwined with his as he softly kissed her head...Jake wanted that badly.

Sighing, he quietly closed the door, but not before glancing back at her one more time. What the hell was going on with him? They hadn't even known each other a week and he found himself desperate to be the one whose arms she slept in at night.

As he walked towards his room, his cell started to ring. Jake shoved his hand into his jeans and pulled it out, quickly checking the I.D: Embry.

"And here we go..." He mumbled sarcastically to the empty hallway.

"'Sup?"

"So you are alive then," Embry laughed sarcastically.

Jake sighed, while entering his room for the week. "Very funny, what do you want?"

"Quil wants to know if you're standing us up for that Bella chick? You know how he gets when he doesn't get his regular dose of the Blackster."

Little did Jake know, that his visit into Bella's room had woken her up. She had climbed - with great effort! - out of bed and hopped towards his door.

And that's when her suspicions were proven right.

"What the fuck? I told you douche-bags this morning that I was taking care of her until her leg heals, once she's able to walk I'll be coming home. Anyways while you are on the phone, I need to pick your pea sized brain..." Jake's voice faded into nothing as the devastated girl standing outside his room, pressed her fingers over her ears; she didn't want to hear anymore.

She fucking knew it! He didn't like her! All that rubbish in the wardrobe: the closeness, the near kiss, it was all some sick fucking joke. Well played Jacob Black, you really had me going.

With tears of sadness stinging in her eyes, she hopped back to her room, shut the door and crawled into bed - slowly allowing her tears to run free.

She had been so stupid, so stupid to believe a gorgeous, handsome guy would like her - find her attractive - after all, she was nothing like the girls he had dated before...Bella was just a plain Jane. Someone Jacob Black would never be interested in...and for some reason that hurt like hell.

A little later that evening, Jake was beaming with happiness. He had - against his better judgement - asked his boys for a little help in the dating and romance department. He had to give them credit, they threw him some pretty awesome ideas, now all he had to do was put them into practise.

Deciding to start putting his planning to work, Jake climbed off the bed, left the room and headed towards Bella's room - when he saw her idly hopping around in the kitchen. Smiling at how beautiful and radiant she looked, he made his way toward her.

"Hey honey," Jake greeted her warmly, while taking a seat on the island stool. "Feel better now?"

Bella stiffened as she heard his soft tone from behind her. She was still hurting from the conversation she overheard earlier that day, so she needed to bite her tongue - and hard.

"Yes thanks." She replied curtly, while grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

Jake caught her offhanded tone, but let it slide. "So, I was thinking...if you wouldn't mind...maybe we could do something together tomorrow?" He asked nervously, biting his lip in fear of rejection.

She turned around and looked straight at him; something was different about her gaze upon him, it wasn't the kind, friendly...warm one it had been.

"Sure, that would be good, I'd like that," Bella paused, getting some juice from the fridge. "You know what? We should invite Alice and Shelly, I'm sure they'd be up for a trip out."

His heart plummeted. So it wasn't a straight rejection, but it was proof she didn't want to be alone with him...had he done something wrong?

"Bells...are you okay?"

Bella's eyes snapped to his and what he saw stunned him a little. For a moment there he thought he saw her...glare at him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired so I'm going to head to my room and grab an early night," she replied, coldly. "Just give me a shout in the morning when you are ready to go." She then headed toward her room, never once looking back, though her heart craved it. She wasn't about to let him use her.

Jake sat at the island completely stunned. What had changed from this morning? One minute they were laughing, joking and even took it as far as almost kissing; now, it appeared she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him, let alone go out alone with him...

What the hell had happened?!

Taking him out of his inner war was the call for from the gate of the property. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards the device on the wall by the front door. Were the girls expecting anyone? Surely they couldn't be, as far as he knew he was the only one to know that they had taken up residence here for a week...and he was with them!

Instinctively, Jake's protective side kicked in. He wasn't happy about the fact someone was ringing to get into a house where three girls resided - one of them being someone he was EXTREMELY interested in.

He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear. "Hello?" He almost growled.

"Wasssssuuuuuupppp!" Yelled a VERY familiar voice.

His eyes widened in shock. "Quil?! What the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you find me?!" Jake shot back, angrily.

"Take a chill pill bro, we've come to crash this party, bitch!"

He sighed inwardly. Fuck! this was not going to go down well...

* * *

**Review please I love them! :)**


	10. Cinderbella

_A/N: This is was given to me by a lovely lady over on Jacob Black n Pack. So this is dedicated to her!_

Chapter 10: Cinderbella

Jake woke early the next morning, hoping to find out what the fuck his two best friend's were doing at the house and why the hell they hadn't rung to let him know they were coming.

He groaned as he climbed out of bed, remembering how cold Bella had been with him last night. He wanted to apologise, but had no idea what he was apologising for. She was amazing; so beautiful, unbelievably intelligent, and so completely different from all the other girls that had been interested him.

Bella was real, she didn't have one fake part about her.

And that's what had him falling hard. Now all he had to do was get her to be in the same room as him - alone.

After waiting for his morning wood to go down - which took longer than expected - the dreams he'd had about him kissing Bella weren't helping...at all.

Jake threw on a shirt and left his room. Making his way into what appeared to be a crowded kitchen, he glanced around looking for Bella. His heart sunk when he saw she was nowhere to be seen.

Embry was chatting idly with Alice at the breakfast table outside; while, Quil was taunting Shelly, mocking her cooking skills.

Unfortunately she then snapped at him, "Well if you think you can do any fucking better...go ahead!" She threw the spatula at him.

Quil scoffed and motioned for her to move over. "Baby girl, I taught those celebrity chefs everything they know."

Shelly snapped her fingers as if realising something. "Oh! So that's the reason why they are all shit. Because you've influenced them...now I understand."

Quil frowned at her and turned back to the bacon sizzling in the pan.

Jake shook his head at his friends, then sat at the island - alone.

As he sat by himself - he had a chance to mull over things. How had his life changed so dramatically in such a short space of time? How could he feel so connected to someone he barely knew? Why did every part of his being want to go and knock on her door, sneak in and cuddle up in bed with her? More importantly...what were the warm, fuzzy feelings surrounding his heart when he saw her?

Moments later Jake's heart stopped as he heard her door open. He wanted to have with her what his friends had with Alice and Shelly. He wanted to joke with her while standing in pyjamas, feed her grapes, watch her swim, hold her tight, kiss and touch her...intimately.

Bella hopped past him; looking fucking gorgeous, for a moment he thought his jaw had hit the floor. Her bed trousers hung low on her hips; showing just the right amount of her toned stomach, while her baby pink tank top clung to her perfectly sized breasts.

Jake had to inconspicuously turn away, placing his hand over the bulging erection threatening to burst from his sweats.

Dear God.

Bella turned to him, oblivious to how she was making him feel. "You had breakfast?" She pointed to the frying pan.

He shook his head. "No...that was Quil and Shelly."

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Quil?"

"Oh, when you went to bed last night, my two charming friends decided to show up and crash the "party"." He mumbled, less than happy.

"So, your friends are here? The ones I met at the race?" Bella asked, leaning over the island.

"Yup, the very same."

Thinking she would be mad at his revelation, he was shocked when she smiled. "Awesome, the more the merrier."

"Yeah, I suppose." Jake mumbled, his voice lacking a trace of emotion. What he really wanted her to say was: "Well, you need to tell them to fuck off, so we can spend quality time together and we can finish what we almost started yesterday." Yeah...never going to happen.

"Alice, we are all waiting on you!" Yelled Shelly, from Quil's car.

Seconds later a flustered looking Alice appeared. "Well I'm sorry! I don't have a clue where we are going so I have to dress for any eventuality!" She shot back, climbing in the back with Embry, leaving Bella and Jake in their car - alone.

Bella was still pretty much acting as if he didn't exist, and to be honest, it was getting him down. He started the ignition and opened his window.

"Just follow me, I know the way. And Quil try not to get lost. We both know you suck at following orders."

Bella hated to act this way around him, but what else was she supposed to do? He was only with her until her leg healed, so she was determined not to allow anything other than friendship arise between them.

But that wasn't good enough for him; she was going to speak to him on the car journey - one way or another.

Glancing over at her one last time, he sighed and pressed his foot on the gas and headed out of the gated property toward his destination.

Ten excruciating minutes of silence had passed between them, and Jake was beginning to go nuts. He needed to ask her what last night was about before he blew up from all his unanswered questions.

"Bells?" He asked, cagily.

She kept looking out the window, but managed to mumble a response. "Hmmm?"

He took a deep breath and decided to just dive in headfirst.

"What happened last night? I mean, between you and I?"

"What do you mean?"

Jake swallowed hard, licking his lips nervously. "Well you seemed a little...off with me last night. I just wondered if I'd done something wrong?"

Bella stared at him in disbelief. "You seriously don't know?"

So there was something wrong. Well at least that bit was cleared up!

"Honey, I honestly don't have a clue what I've done to make you so mad at me." He told her, honestly.

"I'm not mad. Disappointed, but not mad." She paused, looking at him. "I don't know you well enough to be mad at you."

"Well, I'd LIKE to get to know you, but I'd like to know what I've done to make you disappointed in me."

Bella sighed. Really? Was he really that clueless?

"Yesterday afternoon you came to my room and checked on me, right?"

He nodded. "Right."

"Well just as you shut the door I woke up and climbed out of bed to see you. I hopped out of my room and across the hallway to yours, when I heard you on the phone."

Ok, he was still confused.

"You told your friends that you were only staying with me until my leg healed and then you were going. So everything we've shared over the last few days would have been a very distant memory to you." She paused, feeling the anger boil to the surface. "I mean, hell Jake! I almost kissed you! I thought you felt the same for me as I did for you!"

Ok, maybe that did sound bad. Fuck! He hadn't meant it like that! But then something hit him like a ton of bricks...she had said "did" not "do".

Double fuck!

Jake slowed the car, cautiously turning to look at her, while keeping one eye on the road. "Bells, I really didn't mean it like that, after that part of the conversation I asked them for advice on how to ask you out!"

Wait, what?

She turned to look at him, his expression looking pained. "You...wanted to ask me out?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and nodded. "Yeah, that's what this was supposed to be; just me and you." He paused. "Bells, I know I've done some messed up stuff in the past, but please...don't judge me. I know that I'm asking a lot because I deserved to be judged, but please...I can't take it from you."

"Jake, I'm not judging you on what you've done in the past, I don't care about that. I care about the man you've become." She sighed. "I'm a girl, just a normal girl, who's interested in a boy; a boy so far out of her league it's unreal. I'm scared, nervous and struggling to come to terms with the fact the boy I like is sitting next to me now, driving me to some strange place to spend the day with me. Stuff like that doesn't happen to normal, plain, boring girls like me. We sit in our rooms, do our school work and that's it. I don't have attractive guys chasing after me trying to get my number; if anything I repel them."

He looked at her in astonishment.

"Are you serious? You think you repel them? Bells, you are absolutely beautiful! There is no way in hell you are plain, normal or boring. You are the most intelligent, intriguing, stunning, amazing woman I know! How could you think any different?"

Bella shrugged, feeling a lump form in her throat from his kind words. "It's just who I am - who I've always been."

Jake shook his head vigorously. "I don't believe that for a second and I don't think you do either. Bells look at me?"

She turned toward him, her eyes swimming with tears.

"I think you're incredibly gorgeous, extremely skilled, and a wonderful person...and I'd be honoured if you agreed to spend the day with me - as my date?"

Bella gazed at him dubiously. "Don't play with me, Jake. Don't lead me on, it's not fair."

"I'm not leading you on, Bella. I'm asking if you would be my date?" He said, softly.

She noted the genuine sincerity in his voice and figured he was telling the truth. With her body filling with excitement and apprehension, she happily agreed.

"Ok, I'll be your date."

They both smiled with elation. Jake felt like the luckiest guy in the world, and Bella felt like she could leap from the car and scream how happy she was. The day was going to be a good day; she could feel it.

Two hours later the groups were walking around the extremely crowded Magic Kingdom in Disney. Alice had told Jake that Bella was a huge Disney freak; she loved everything about it, but mainly how one little place in the world could make any person - no matter how old they are - feel like a kid again.

Bella was floored when Jake pulled up to the tolls to pay the entrance fee. She literally wanted to jump up and down squealing with excitement, but she held back thinking that would look totally lame to the man sitting next to her - who was now, possible boyfriend material.

So, along Main Street they walked. Quil and Embry fought over who held the map while Alice and Shelly stopped every two seconds to browse in shops. Bella and Jake held back , walking at their own pace, simply enjoying being with one another. As they walked, Jake slipped his hand into hers and held her lightly, giving her the chance to pull away - which to his great surprise - she didn't. So she had his hand in one hand and the crutch in the other, strangely feeling completely at ease in his presence.

Jake had been lucky so far, nobody had spotted him. He tried his best to blend in and look like a normal tourist; Quil and Embry even went as far as getting him a Goofy hat - which he instantly dismissed explaining that it would look fucking lame in front of Bella. So he walked with her, with his shades and baseball cap on - which seemed to be working, until he let his guard down for a moment to buy he and Bella a drink. He got totally mobbed.

Bella stood up fearing for his safety until he looked back at her and winked, letting her know it was ok. She smiled and sat back down watching in awe as he signed autographs for various teenagers and kids, and had pictures taken.

Jake stood there for ten minutes, making sure he gave everyone what they wanted, and then turned back and made his way to the beautiful princess waiting for him outside a restaurant.

He held out his hand and lifted her up, steadying her until she balanced herself, when he leaned in and softly whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry about that. Celebrity stuff sucks sometimes."

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "It's ok, Jake. I don't mind. As long as I get you for the rest of the day, I'm fine."

He withdrew from her, looked into her eyes and desperately wanted to dip down and kiss her; instead he cupped her cheek and smiled. "I'm all yours, honey."

For the rest of the day, they laughed, joked, messed around, went on rides - some harder than others because of her leg, but they made it work. Jake took numerous images on his phone of them having chill times throughout the day, either sitting next to each other or even going as far as cuddling up to one another.

He had texted his friends to warm them to keep the hell away while they were all there. This was Bella's day and he wanted to treat her like the beautiful woman she was. Jake bought her candy, teddy bears, souvenirs of their day; anything she wanted.

But Bella only wanted HIM, not his money. He was about to get her something else when she placed her hand gently on his wrist. "Jake, you've done enough for me today. I love the gifts you have bought me - but I want to be with YOU not your money." She tugged on his arm. "C'mon, let's go watch the parade or something."

Jake smiled, thrilled to hear she was interested in him and not his money or fame. They then left the shop and headed towards the parade, hand in hand and smiling.

Several hours later, the darkness was slowly descending upon their perfect day, both of their stomachs started to growl as the sublime aroma of the restaurants wafted through their noses.

Bella wanted a break from the crowds and the noise as they strolled through the promenade of shops on either side of Main Street. She laughed as she pointed out several things that amused her, then picked up a Minnie Mouse outfit and held it to her body, then turned back to Jake.

"What do you think? I could totally pull this off, right?" She asked, flirtatiously.

I wouldn't mind pulling it off you. Jake thought as he watched her, hungrily.

Down boy!

Quickly composing himself he mumbled. "Totally."

Bella then chuckled and told him she wanted to do a little shopping , and she needed him to buzz off for a while.

Which made him smile; now he could get her the gift he had been wanting to get her all day.

Half an hour later, they had both finished. Bella had bought Alice and Shelly tops that read "I'm the fairest of them all" - chuckling as she found the words highly fitting. She had also bought her and Jake a photo-album so they could place all the photo's they had taken in it to remember their first date.

Quil and Embry had texted Jake and let him know that the girls were tired from being on their feet all day so they were going back to the house - which he found funny. The girl who should be feeling tired and physically exhausted because of her leg, was coping much better than her best friends!

Jake hid the gift he had bought her with something he had bought his mom. He just hoped she didn't work it out before he managed to give it to her.

"How about we go have dinner, then round the night off with watching the fireworks?" He suggested, holding her bag for her and under strict instructions not to look - which naturally made him want to look even more.

"Sounds perfect," Bella said contentedly, as she held onto him.

He placed his arm around her waist, feeling more comfortable about touching her as the day progressed.

"Where to, my lady?"

A playful glint danced in her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Surprise me."

And he did exactly that. It was only fitting that they dined in the home of one of the main Disney Princesses: Cinderella Castle's Royal Table.

The castle was actually set like a castle, the lobby walls were old grey block, with ornate benches covered in red velvet. The cast-members were handing out Magic Swords to the little boys, while the little girls received Magic Wands. The staircase to the restaurant was covered in bright red carpet, the winding stairs adding to the "Magical" atmosphere.

The actual restaurant itself was beautiful; it was decorated in rich tapestries, stained glass windows, and a vaulted ceiling. There were no frilly pink and purple "princess" decorations to be found; the theme was definitely that of a medieval castle.

After they both recovered from the shock of how amazingly real it all felt, they were shown to their table. They had a candlelit dinner in a private, secluded part of the restaurant. Thanks to his celebrity status, they were able to get a table straight away - if he was your average, everyday tourist, they'd have had to make reservations. They talked, laughed, flirted and constantly gave each other sneaky glances when the other wasn't looking. Halfway through the meal, Bella placed her hand absentmindedly in the middle of the table. Jake was in two minds whether to place his hand over hers or leave it. But his hands were clearly not waiting for an answer as he reached out and covered her hand with his.

Her eyes snapped to his and she instantly smiled. "Thank you for a beautiful day. I've really had such an amazing time."

"You don't need to thank me, honey. It was my pleasure to do this for you, 'sides, it's our date, "he told her, smiling. "I only wish it could have lasted longer."

"Well, the night isn't over yet," she replied, her voice laced with seduction.

They gazed at one another intensely. Jake had never wanted to leap across a table more and pull her into his arms, kissing her wildly.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he decided to give her the gift he'd bought earlier.

"No the night isn't over, I have something else I want to give you." Bella looked like she was about to protest, but he interjected. "I promise, this will be the last thing I buy for you...tonight." He chuckled, winking.

Bella laughed and nodded.

Jake moved back in his chair and reached into the gift bag and pulled out a smaller more luxurious gift bag.

Her eyes widened in shock as he handed her the bag. She cautiously opened the bag and found a small red leather jewelry box. Opening the lid she saw the most amazingly gorgeous pair of diamond earrings.

Bella gasped in surprise, feeling the tears of happiness sting her eyes.

"Jake...these...I can't acc-" He reached across the table and placed his hand over hers, interrupting her.

"Please accept them. I bought them because as soon as I saw them they reminded me of you - how special you are."

Bella blushed and bit her lip. "They reminded you of me?"

Jake smiled warmly. "Yeah, because you seem to think you are this plain, ordinary girl but you have no idea how extraordinary you are. When I look at you I see this rare, precious, beautiful, amazing woman who deserves to be loved, cherished, worshipped and shown how truly remarkable she is. You are perfect and I don't want you to think otherwise, and anybody who tries to tell you so will be dealing with me," he told her, his voice full of longing and meaning.

She was speechless. "I've never been given anything so...stunning before, they are just...wow."

"That's how I feel about you, you are just...wow."

They gazed at each other lovingly. So many thoughts whirling around their minds. So much needed to be said, but now wasn't the time.

Still completely stunned, she lovingly whispered. "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just as the park was about to close, they sat down on a patch of grass to watch the fireworks. The display was amazing, perfectly timed with the music, the beautiful array of colors lighting up the black sky. Jake watched in awe as Bella smiled at the display, her body absentmindedly leaning into his. She was so beautiful, she made him happy, she touched places in his heart that he never knew existed.

Jake could only hope he did the same for her.

With the fireworks now over and their day drawing to a close, they were both heading toward the exit, when he had one last idea. He gently tugged her hand and motioned for her to follow him.

Beside the castle stood a famous wishing well called "Snow White's Wishing Well" where people could make wishes, propose to their loved ones and many other things.

As they approached he took two coins out of his pocket, using one for himself and hoping Bella would take the other. She looked at him quizzically, with a smile playing upon her face.

"Jake? Why are we here?"

"This well is famous for people making wishes or proposing to the one they love. I brought you here because I'm going to see if it actually works and make a wish." He kept a hold of her hand and flipped the coin up and into the well. As it fell he made his wish.

"Now all I gotta do is wait and see." he told her, winking.

Bella raised her brow in confusion. "What did you wish for?"

He tapped the side of his nose and smiled. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Jake paused, looking at her, suddenly feeling nervous. "Would you make one?"

Bella smiled happily and nodded, but used her own coin - it felt more real using her own coin. She felt if she used his it would be like stealing a wish. She mirrored his actions and threw the coin in, making her own wish.

Jake watched it fall, praying that he was something to do with her wish. "What did you wish for?"

She teased him by tapping her nose and winking. "I guess You'll just have to wait and see..."

* * *

**Again, please review! Lemme know what you wanna see next?**


	11. I Know What I Want

I've had this written for a while, just haven't posted. This is a result of the poll I posted on my page.

Thanks to Maria Vilson for Beta'ing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 11. I Know What I Want.**

Bella woke the next morning feeling like a bride on happy pills. She and Jake had shared some very intimate moments the day before, warm embraces, near kisses and public displays of affection. He had treated her like a princess; taking her to Disney Land, buying her things - though they weren't what she really wanted - showing her things she had never seen before and allowing her to be a part of his fame. It brought a blinding smile to her face.

She wasn't sure what to expect from this new found friendship/relationship she had with Jake, but she was more than ready to face whatever awaited her.

Bella carefully hauled her blissfully happy ass out of bed and hopped over to her dressing table, where she quickly - but thoroughly - ran a brush through her long brown hair and threw it up into a loose bun. After placing the brush back on the table, she stood and walked over to her bag, where she searched around for her mints. Bella took the tub out of her bag and popped the lid, then tipped it into her hands, allowing several to roll out and into her palm. She quickly threw them into her mouth and began to suck, so it would take away her morning breath.

Bella threw the tub on her bed and headed towards her where she grabbed her crutches and hopped out of the room.

"So Lover Boy, what did you and little Miss Lover Lover in there do when we all came home last night?" Bella heard Quil probe Jake.

She slowed her walk, not meaning to eavesdrop but she really wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Like I'm telling you what we did or didn't do," Jake retorted, making her smile.

She appreciated his modesty about their blossoming relationship. Bella was one hundred percent positive that she wanted more than just friendship with Jake, but she wasn't certain of what he wanted out of their newly formed bond.

"Ahhh! C'mon! Don't be a bitch, you know you want to tell!" Quil whined in protest.

"Quil, shut the fuck up," Embry broke in as the back door slid open. "If he doesn't want to say, then he doesn't want to say. Respect his fucking privacy, man."

Jake gave Embry a brief nod in thanks, while Quil threw up his hands in surrender. "Alright! Jeez, you two on your time of the month or something?"

"Now now, Quil, just because you behave like a bitch on PMT, doesn't mean everyone else does," Bella chimed in, walking into the kitchen, smiling as she saw Jake's face light up.

"Oooh burn!" Embry yelled, while doubled over in laughter.

Jake laughed and walked over to her, giving her that panty wetting smile. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered, while placing his arms around her waist.

A beautiful shade of crimson coloured her cheeks as she replied, "Back at you, handsome."

Jake smiled and pulled her close and sighed contentedly. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. He'd already liked her romantically, but since their date yesterday, it was as if everything about her had amplified tenfold.

Quil folded his arms childishly and pouted. "You know Bella, I was actually starting to like you."

Bella chuckled lightly and placed her hands affectionately over Jake's arms. She was a little shocked by his sudden display of affection, but she had to admit, it felt amazing. "Aww, I'm sorry, Quil. Next time I'll say 'bitch in heat' instead of 'on PMT'. Ya know, being as you practically dry hump Shelly's leg every chance you get."

Embry cracked up laughing, slapping the marble counter with his palm to emphasize. "Dude...she's totally whipping your ass!" he choked out through his laughing.

Jake chuckled further and tightened his grip on her body. Absentmindedly, his face lowered into the nape of her neck and inhaled her amazing, fruity scent. Jesus Christ, she smelled amazing.

Bella smiled while ever so slightly furrowing her brows. Her skin tingled as she felt the slight suction of him inhaling ghosting along her exposed skin. Her eyes fluttered to a close as her entire body instinctively curled further into his.

He noticed her sudden closeness and smirked in elation. He slowly leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Follow me, Bells." Jake took a hold of her free hand while she grabbed her crutch with the other and hopped along side of him.

"Jake? Where are we going?" Bella asked with a slight chuckle.

Jake smiled, winked and led her towards the living room. "You'll find out in a minute. I have something I wanna ask you."

He placed his free hand over the door handle and turned it slightly, pushing it open. Jake let Bella go in first, but she tripped and started to tumble forwards. He quickly leapt forwards to catch a falling Bella, smiling as he watched her blush at her own clumsiness.

"Er... thanks, Jake," Bella mumbled, embarrassed.

"Sure, sure," Jake chuckled and winked.

Bella laughed nervously, her eyes almost begging to lock with his but some part of her was avoiding it. She wasn't sure what she was meant to do. Bella was in a living room with one of the most lusted after boys in Hollywood, he had taken her on one of the most amazing dates of her life, and yet HE was the one who seemed nervous.

Jake loosened his grip on her arms and shoved his hands in his pockets apprehensively. His eyes darted back and forth between hers and the walls surrounding them. He was nervous; Jake had never been nervous - not when it came to women. Sure he wasn't a pro when it came to women, but he wasn't a saint either. Just because he believed in celibacy didn't mean he couldn't flirt with them. Though Bella was different; she wasn't like the other girls, she actually had a heart and a head on her shoulders.

"Erm...so...you had fun yesterday right?" He asked uneasily, "...with me?"

She nodded her head and smiled. "I did, it was amazing."

Jake returned her smile; his tense physique slowly easing and becoming more relaxed - confident. "Yeah?" He replied with a smirk.

Bella chuckled and averted her eyes to the floor. "Yes,"

His lips slowly curved into a smile as he shyly glanced at her. "So...how would you feel about possibly...maybe...going out...again..." Jake swallowed thickly, "With me...alone."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise while their eyes slowly locked. "Really?" She asked in amazement. "Y-You want to go out...with me?"

Jake stepped towards her, his eyes blazing through her. "Yeah, Bells. I really do."

She stood frozen for a second, trying to absorb what he had just said: he wanted to go on another date, with her... alone. Bella stood opposite him, completely dumbfounded. Why would a gorgeous, talented, sexy guy like Jake want to date a plain, boring wallflower like her? It didn't make sense...

"A date? Like... an actual date?" She clarified, remaining utterly confused, but a welcomed sense of happiness washing over her.

Jake smiled softly while continuing to inch closer to her, "Yes, Bells. An actual date." His body was now extremely close to hers as he lifted his hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Bella pursed her lips together in a thin line. Her entire body was screaming at her to just shut the hell up and go with what makes her happy, but she didn't want him to wake up two years down the line and realize as he looks into her eyes, what a huge mistake he's made. "Jake... are you sure? I mean... do you really want to do this... with me?"

"Bella, you underestimate just how much you affect me," he told her, his hand lowering to her cheek and stroking her tender skin lovingly. "I know you've probably heard a lot of shit about me, but I'm not that person, Bells. With you I'm real; I'm free to be the man I've always aspired to be. With you I feel as if I can do anything." Jake gently lifted her chin and gazed longingly into her gorgeous, brown eyes, before whispering, "All I have to do is look into those beautiful, chocolate eyes, and I know exactly what I want. And trust me; nothing is going to stand in my way."

Bella stared at him speechless and breathless. Had he really just said all of those amazing things to her? Or was she imagining things?

It wasn't until he leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, that she realized it was real - he was real. "Now, I suggest you take that sexy butt into your room and get ready. We have places to go and people to see." He smirked, showing off his perfect pearly-white teeth and giving her a sexy wink.

Jake watched in amazed amusement as his speechless princess nodded absentmindedly and turned to leave the room. His hungry eyes rolled over her delicious body - his mind imagining all kinds of sexual situations. He was extremely tempted to reach out and slap her ass, showing her how fucking sexy she was to him. Hell, all the girl had to do was look in his direction and he was sporting a damn boner!

He swallowed thickly and mentally kicked himself for having such impure thoughts about a woman he hadn't even kissed yet! Fuck, he was in serious need of an ice cold shower. Groaning at the thought, he finally moved from his spot in the living room and all but ran towards his room. He was dreading the shower but something needed to be done; if he kept going like this, he'd more than likely be plastered all over the damn papers for public indecency and that was the last fucking thing he needed right now. Bella was worth more than that - he was worth more than that. Jake wanted to wine and dine her, show her how special she was and how thankful he was to her for letting him in her life. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

~T&K~

Jake remained quiet about their date destination as he drove them through the desolate back-lanes of Beverly Hills; all he had told her was that she was going to love it and to be prepared to get a little... "stuck in". If she was being completely honest, this whole secrecy thing scared but also excited her. What did he have up his sleeve that could possibly top the amazing day he had given her yesterday?

Well the answer was simple... Wolfgang Puck's restaurant.

Jake swiftly pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant owned by the world renowned Wolfgang Puck. Paparazzi, journalists and various reporters from TV shows had crowded around the place like a sea of predators. Clearly the news of Jacob Black being in Beverly Hills had worked its way through the grapevine, and he was now being followed by them everywhere he went.

He sighed in frustration and cut the ignition. Bella glanced over at him worriedly. She was shocked to see his once sparkling eyes now filled with nothing but anger and remorse. "Bells, I'm so sorry. I had no idea these leeches were going to be here," he told her, almost imploring her to believe him.

She reached out and lightly ran her fingers over his naked forearm. Her touch immediately soothed him. She hated to see him so worked up, especially when she knew there was nothing he could do about it. He was a star - a celebrity - the public and his fans wanted to know what he was doing twenty-four-seven. This came with the territory and strangely, she was ok with that. "Hey, don't be sorry. I don't care if they are here or not. I'm here with you and they aren't going to put a dampener on our date. Just try your best to ignore them; focus on us," she told him, her eyes shining with kindness and sincerity.

A beautiful, elated smile broke out on his gorgeous face as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You're amazing, did you know that?"

Several flashes went off around them and they both knew that Jake's romantic gesture had been caught on camera, but neither of them cared.

Bella smiled shyly and bit her lip, averting her eyes away from him. "I might have been told..." she mumbled timidly.

"Might?" Jake echoed, sounding surprised.

"Yeah... might."

"Well I can't have that," he shot back, intertwining their fingers, "You need to be told how breathtakingly amazing you are every second of the day and if you aren't... something's very wrong."

Bella blushed profusely and nodded. She lifted her shy gaze to his confident one, and somehow just seeing that radiate from him gave her the boost she needed to say what was really on her mind. "Well, there's only one man I wanna hear that from, all the rest don't matter and they never will."

Now it was Jake's turn to blush. Him... blush! What the hell?!

"Good, 'cause if any other man even tries to hit on you, they'll get the beat down of their life." He wasn't a violent man, but Bella had awoken the beast within him and he wasn't about to let some other prick take what was his. Uh-uh, not fucking happening.

Strangely this slightly aggressive, jealous and protective side of Jake did something to her that she had never felt before. Hearing him talk like that, as if he would fight any force that tried to come between them, seriously turned her on! What? Come on! Deep down it's what every girl wants to hear!

"C'mon, beautiful, let's get out of here before I really give the papz something to shout about," he gave her another panty-wetting smirk and winked.

Awesome, another pair of panties ruined. At this rate she'd have to take out a share in Victoria's Secret!

~T&K~

For the next two hours Bella was continuously blown away. Jake had introduced her to her favourite chef Wolfgang Puck. Yeah, she should have figured in the parking lot but she didn't. This gorgeous sex-god just had a way of boggling her mind!

He gave them both a guided tour of his kitchen; Jake watched in awe as Bella stared at her surroundings in disbelief. Several times throughout the day he found himself sighing contentedly. She was the breath of fresh air he had been searching for. That woman would be the one to keep him grounded when the weight of his fame came crashing down around him.

Wolfgang taught them both how to make his speciality dish and even let her in on a few secrets that she wouldn't tell him! When Jake asked - or rather, placed his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, attempting to persuade the truth out of her - she would falter for a brief moment, melting into his body - which felt like absolute fucking heaven to him! - then snap to her senses and completely close down. Though she did give him a wink letting him know if he wanted to know anything, he'd have to work a little harder than that.

_Challenge accepted, baby girl._

As part of their date, they were taken to the V.I.P section of the restaurant and seated somewhere secluded where they could continue their date in peace. By this time the restaurant had opened to the general public and celebrities, so Jake wanted to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed. They ate the delicious meal they had both cooked, took pictures of each other - Jake was blown away by her beauty as she posed for him - laughed and occasionally brushed legs under the table or grazed hands, causing both pairs of eyes to gaze into each other's soul.

She was so beautiful and pure; he was having trouble believing a woman like this angel actually existed. It was only when he heard that sweet laugh echo through his ears, that his fears were erased.

Towards the end of the meal, Jake noticed how quiet she had become and began to get slightly concerned. He discreetly reached over the table and placed his hand over hers. "You okay?"

Bella smiled, nodded and rubbed her fingernail along the side of his hand. "I'm fine. I'm just having trouble believing all this is real," she sighed while looking into his eyes, "As I told you before, Jake. Things like this don't happen to people like me. People like me spend our whole lives wishing guys like you would - just once - glance in our direction or stop for a second and pick up the book we just dropped." She paused for a minute and then turned her pained gaze back to Jake. "Jake, what are you doing?"

He chuckled and squeezed her hands affectionately. "I thought that was pretty obvious. I'm on a date with an astoundingly beautiful woman."

Bella sighed and took her hands from his, leaning back into the chair. "No, Jake. I mean what are you doing here... with me? Why me? I mean I get it was because I called you out, but why pursue me?" she questioned, her voice going up an octave. "You could have any woman you want. You could hold hands, kiss, touch... love any one of the several thousands of gorgeous celebrity girls out there. Why chose me? What could I possibly offer you that they couldn't-"

"You wanna know why I won't give up?" Jake cut across her, not being able to stand hearing her talking about herself in such a low regard. "Why I feel this continuous ache in my heart every time you aren't around me? Why I feel one hundred percent complete when I'm around you, or hold you in my arms? The truth is, I have no idea. I just... feel it, in here," he placed his hand over his heart. "From the moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful, amazing, sexy, gorgeous woman I'd ever laid eyes on. You had this confidence about you that just took my breath away. This sounds completely fucking cliché, but you make me feel alive. When you look at me you don't see the man behind the lens or the guy who stars in box office hits, you see me, the man I really am... that's why I can't stop this - I won't stop this," he said with conviction. "I can't tell you what will happen, or where life will take us, but I can tell you that I won't give up. There is something between us - a connection - and it's something I can't ignore. I know you feel it too; I can see it in your eyes, just like I saw it in your eyes last night."

"Please don't tell me to stop or push me away, Bells, because I can't. I don't want to. These past few weeks, I've never felt more... me than I have when I'm around you. Please don't tell me to leave because I don't think I could. Give me a chance to show you how amazing we could be together, Bells. Give us a chance to be happy." Jake finished his heartfelt speech with his voice cracking from the emotion he felt. He wasn't known for expressing himself in such detail, but she needed to know that what they were sharing wasn't just a boredom thing or something to pass the time. He genuinely felt something for her... and it wasn't friendship.

For the second time in a matter of hours, Bella was rendered speechless. That was the most amazing, mind blowing thing she had ever heard. Suddenly she felt the need to be alone... with him.

"I think it's best if we head home,"

Jake's face fell. Had he said something wrong? Did he go in too strong? "Bells, please? Don't leave. I want to take you into Beverly Hills and show you the tourist sites."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I really think it's best if we call it time on our date and head home," she stood with their hands still intertwined. "I'm heading down to the car and I'm hoping you follow." He was right in several ways: she didn't see him as the star in the movies, she saw him as a guy who was lost in a dog-eat-dog world. Underneath the "big man" facade he gave the rest of the world, he was just a scared boy who desperately wanted to be loved.

Bella hopped out of the restaurant; the awaiting paparazzi outside had their cameras out and were getting the latest scoop for the magazine as she walked towards the car.

Seconds later Jake ran out of the entrance calling her name. He didn't give a fuck about the press surrounding him as he ran to her, he just needed to know what was going on and how she felt, though he had a feeling she would say nothing until they were in the privacy of their four walls.

He was right.

~T&K~

"Aww, look who's back! It's Jella!" Quil exclaimed, while sitting at the table playing poker with Shelly.

Bella walked into the kitchen with purpose and leaned against the counter wondering how she could get the four of them to leave for a while. She and Jake needed to sort a few things out.

As if he had read her mind, Jake's strong, determined voice cut through her thoughts. "Can you four leave us for a while?"

Quil immediately retorted, "S'cool, Black. You can get your groove on, we won't listen... much." His smart ass reply earned him a slap from Shelly.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Because you're a sex driven maniac! Now get your shit and take me to lunch. I'm fucking starving." Shelly ordered, while rubbing her stomach. Bella couldn't help but smile. She and Quil were so alike it was unreal.

"Woman after my own heart, this one," Quil said pointing to Shelly, receiving a glare from in return.

"Catch ya later, dude." Embry said, while taking Alice's hand. Jake smiled; he knew they had something going, he was just pleased to see Embry finally grew some balls and asked the chick out.

With all of them now gone, Jake and Bella stood in the kitchen nervously... along with the huge elephant.

He wasn't sure if he should go first or if he should be a gentleman and let her. He was new at this relationship stuff; he had no clue what to do. This was unknown territory for him.

Bella stood against the counter wondering the exact same as Jake. She was tired of waiting for things to happen; she was fed up with putting everyone else's happiness before her own. As she locked eyes with Jake and allowed the soft, sexy beat of music that pumped out of the speaker on the wall to transport her into a peaceful bubble where only they existed; she found she couldn't wait anymore.

"I love this song," she started as _Timbaland ft Ne-Yo's - Hands In The Air_ slowly washed over her body.

Jake smiled in relief, shyly looked to the floor then just as quickly raised his gaze to Bella's and slowly - hesitantly - walked towards her.

"It's a really good song," he murmured huskily, rounding the corner of the island and extending his arm hoping she took it. "Dance with me?"

Bella's eyes lowered to the floor in disappointment. "Jake... I can't, not with my leg like this-"

He chuckled lightly, inched closer and placed his hand on her clothed hip, while his other lifted her chin and his eyes bored into hers as he whispered, "Damn, guess you're right..." more sadness consumed her body as she nodded dejectedly and went to turn around and cry in her room, but Jake was one step ahead of her. In a flash he placed his hands either side of her hips and unexpectedly and spontaneously lifted her then placed her onto his feet, while smiling smugly. "Guess I'll just have to hold you," he beamed and winked.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the proud smile on his face as his strong, muscular arms wrapped protectively around her waist and held her in place as he slowly leaned down and whispered, "Put your weight on me, honey; let me do the work. Just enjoy the ride."

Bella smirked and replied suggestively, "I intend to," then did as instructed and placed all her weight on her other leg, then on him, while draping her arms around his broad shoulders and holding on tightly. Instantly his cock hardened at her provocative words, while his eyes discreetly rolled into his head. They both smiled at their predicament and melted into each other as the music washed over them.

_**"...hey baby girl, lookin' all done up, I wanna know, where did you come from?..."**_

Jake smiled and bit his lip with anticipation as he held the woman he had grown extremely strong feelings for in his arms. He had no intention of this dance leading into anything erotic or sexual, but that thought quickly vanished as he felt her full, round breasts kiss his shirt. Dancing with Jake had somehow given her a confidence boost; she felt sexy, empowered and strong as she felt his chest heave against hers. She smiled impishly and lowered her hands from his shoulders, her fingertips making him shiver with desire as they trickled down his spine and onto his hips where she roughly fisted his shirt and pulled him closer.

_**"Such a beautiful crowd, level's on ten, people standing on chairs, with their hands up in the air, girls gettin' real wild, hair blowin' in the wind, girls standing on chairs, with their hands up in the air..."**_

He growled internally, bit his lip and clamped his eyes shut, his own hands slowly venturing down onto the mouth-watering curve of her ass. Jake moved one hand to her lower back and gently pressed in, pushing her body fully onto his as their hips moved languidly. His jaw clenched and his heart raced as he felt Bella's soft fingers flirt and tug on the hem of his shirt; part of him hoped she would take the plunge and slip them beneath the fabric ultimately touching his body, but the other half hoped she didn't because he knew if she did, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Fuck, he was having a hard enough time restraining himself now!

However, desire and lust had completely consumed Bella, her captivating, brown eyes clouded over and their hips collided as his fingers began to knead her skin. She was in no mood to hold back - she was too hot for him. Licking her lips and gathering her courage, Bella slipped her slender fingers under his shirt, allowing her pads to glide across his chiseled chest. Jake's eyes snapped shut and he bit his lip, preventing himself from cursing as her soft little fingers stroked over his abs and curled around his hips. Christ, his was in fucking heaven. In reaction, he inched his hands a little further and firmly palmed her toned ass, making her gasp from the sudden, but welcomed feel of him touching her so intimately.

_**"I got my eyes closed, jumpin' up and down baby I'm on ten, I got my eyes closed, listenin' to the sounds so hypnotizing, hey, and I bet before the night ends, hey , I'm gon' find one that I'm liking, take her home, get on next morning, baby girl, gimme that one more thing before you go..."**_

They both pulled back slightly, but only enough so they could rest their foreheads on one another's. The air surrounding them was hot, heavy and filled with their pent up sexual tension. They knew they were taking their newly formed friendship into unknown territory, but as their hooded gazes locked and their sweet breaths licked over each other's lips, neither of them cared.

Jake's shaky hands remained on her ass as they continued to sway; his jeans becoming increasingly more uncomfortable as his dick grew impossibly hard. The burning heat radiating from Bella's core was doing some crazy things to him.

With their lips seconds away from each other's and the song almost at an end, they both decided to kick it up a notch. Bella lifted her hand to his nape, her fingers threading and fisting his hair, while dropping her head into his neck. Her warm lips softly skimmed across his golden skin as she whispered, "Turn me around, Jake."

He gulped hard and did as requested. In seconds his hands were resting happily on her hips, and his head in the crook of her neck while his lips parted and ghosted across her shoulder. Bella sighed blissfully and leaned back into his touch, her eyes were closed as she lifted her hand and reached it around to his neck, while carefully grinding her ass into his evident hard on. Jake groaned audibly this time, only spurring her on more.

"Bells..."

She smiled devilishly and turned her head into the crook of his neck, giving him the perfect view of her full cleavage. Bella opened her eyes and smirked as she saw his gaze glued to her breasts. She lowered her hand to his cheek and slowly turned his face to hers, whispering, "Touch me, Jake."

This wasn't like her - at all! So she knew there was definitely an undeniable spark between them for her to be so bold, but she had passed the point of no return and just needed to feel his hands on her.

Jake gulped hard, he'd never done this before so how was he meant to touch her? Did she mean touch her breasts or just touch her in general?

Bella saw the conflict in his eyes and slowly lowered her hands onto his and guided his fingers up and over her body. He groaned loudly, cursing as he felt her delectable curves under his touch for the first time. "Fuck... Bella..."

She released his hands and smiled as he continued sensually moving over her chest, his hands skirting over her breasts, making her chest heave and her breathing become increasingly erratic.

Before he knew what he was doing, he dropped his head into her neck and left several opened mouthed kisses on her collarbone, slowly working his way up to her jawline. Bella's body writhed in his arms as she shivered and quaked from the amazing feel of his lips finally on her skin.

"Jake..." She whispered, almost pleadingly.

"Beautiful," he said softly, his voice laced with desire. "So fucking beautiful."

Bella moaned and turned slightly to place her hand on his bronze cheek, causing him to halt his sensual kisses and groan from the feeling. She smiled and slowly trailed her fingers down to his plump, wet lips, gently running her pads across the surface. Before he could stop himself, he puckered his lips together and placed a tender kiss on her fingers.

She looked up at him wide eyed, the feel of his lips against her fingers was indescribable; she needed to feel them on her lips.

Jake carefully moved them back towards the island and gingerly set her on top. He couldn't deny his feelings for her anymore. He wanted her - needed her, and he was ready to show her exactly how much.

He looked down into her liquid eyes, his finger tracing the outline of her face and slowly ghosting over her lips. "So soft," he whispered, his voice thick with lust.

Bella smiled against him and looked down to his hand. Her eyes closed from the feel of his fingers grazing her lips, touching her on the very place she needed him the most. Jake slowly dipped his head lower, his fingers moving to stroke her cheeks, as he gazed hungrily at her perfect lips. They both tilted their faces to the sides, to gain better access, his hand moved to the back of her neck and his fingers curled around her nape as her warmth breath brushed over his cheeks. Less than a second later, the tip of his nose grazed hers and they inched closer until the only thing in sight was each other's lips. Their lips gently brushed together, sending tingling sensations throughout their bodies, when Jake pulled back slightly, needing to be sure.

However as soon as he leaned back, he saw the look of pure want in her eyes - the fierce fire flickering deep within her irises that was directed at him, and he knew the outcome was inevitable: he was going to kiss her.

Both hearts began to pound wildly against their chests, but it was a feeling they wouldn't trade for the world. His hands started to perspire from his nerves and he inched in closer and inhaled her mind-blowing scent. She smelled like strawberries and cream. So delicious.

Bella couldn't take anymore, her entire body was on a sensory overload; she wanted him to kiss her so badly, it was almost as if her life depended on it. Out of pure urgency, she lifted her hand and cupped his smooth, bronze cheek and finally edged him the rest of the way, when they both whispered, "Kiss me," and at long last their lips touched and melded together for the sweetest, most amazing kiss they had ever experienced.

* * *

**Review if you want. **


	12. Simply Amazing

This is just because I felt like posting it. The story is nearing its end, so I just want to get it done now.

Props to Maria for Beta'ing this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Sexual scene ahead.

* * *

**12. Simply Amazing**

Taken from the **Trey Songz** song "Simply Amazing"

"I can't really explain what it is she does,  
But whatever it is, it's um simply amazing.

Her head is on my chest, sun comes rolling in  
We're lost in these covers and all I feel is skin  
I slowly kiss your face, beautiful in every way, you are

See I'm a man that don't believe in much  
But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us

And how we play a fight up in the  
Next thing I know, I'm making love to you

Girl, promise me you'll never change

She ain't perfect, but she's worth it  
Every breath I breathe, for the life of me.  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me, and its simply amazing (you are) Simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me, and it's simply amazing amaze-amazing

The girl's a work of art, and I can't help but stare  
With a smile like the sunset, and the ocean as her hair  
Oooooh what she do ain't fair oooh  
She know me better than I know myself hmmmn

See I'm a man that don't believe in much  
But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us

Like when I said I loved you for the first time  
And the tears dropped from your eyes

Girl don't you ever change

She ain't perfect, but she's worth it  
Every breath I breathe, for the life of me  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me, and its simply amazing (you are)  
Simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me

There is nothing in this world,  
That can keep me away from you  
And there's nobody who could ever compare to you  
Oooohhh!

She ain't perfect (no she ain't), but she's worth it (she is)  
Every breath I breathe, for the life I need  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me, and its simply amazing (you are)  
Simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me and its simply amazing"

_**Suggested listening: Ne-Yo - Lazy Love.**_

_**Six months later.**_

"It's so beautiful here," Bella cooed, as she and Jake lay perfectly contented in bed - limbs intertwined and wrapped around each other. Jake couldn't help but smirk; he loved the feel of her soft, satin skin against his. He sighed happily and lowered his head into her neck, lovingly kissing the tender skin there.

For the last two weeks they had been vacationing in Australia, staying at the luxury Qualia Windward Pavilion, while Jake was on set for his latest film _**The Chase**_. It had been surreal, granted Bella wasn't used to such a lavish lifestyle, but he had been amazing; she couldn't have asked for more. Jake had been the perfect gentleman: taking her on romantic dates, holding her hand and kissing her in public, pulling her in close and telling her how much he loved her, as well as teaching her how to sail and snorkel. However, nothing compared to this: being surrounded by his warm body, feeling his sweet, hot breath skim across her skin as she looked out at the beautiful sunrise, watching the fiery colours shimmer across the ocean, making the ripples look like flames, outside their bedroom. It was perfect and she felt like the luckiest girl alive.

"Is it?" he whispered huskily, his teeth nipping and skimming across her quivering skin. "Can't say as I noticed," Jake finished, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her back onto his raging erection, while his mouth slowly worked its way up the slope of her neck and onto her silky smooth jaw-line. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but she was his drug; he was addicted.

She groaned, closed her eyes and relaxed back into his touch; her ass deliberately starting to grind over the bulge in his briefs, causing him to bite his lip and squeeze his hooded eyes shut. "Jake..." She moaned, lacing her hands with his. "Feels so good..."

Jake smirked against her skin and placed open mouth kisses over her jawline, before whispering thickly in her ear, "I can make it feel so much better, baby."

Since their first kiss six months ago, they had done everything but the final act. They were both against premarital sex which worked out perfectly, but that didn't mean they weren't itching to rip each other's clothes off and be buried and wrapped deeply and tightly around one another. Sometimes the urgency to take her overwhelmed him, especially moments like this when she wore nothing but her lingerie and the daylight reflected off of her sun-kissed body. Bella couldn't seem to ease the ache between her legs, and this was just another prime example.

They'd already been intimate once this morning, but that wasn't enough for him; he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. She was his personal brand of heroin, and he would never be satisfied until he'd had each and every part of her.

"Jake..." She sighed, as his calloused fingers trickled down her body and over the smooth skin of her thighs. Her leg was now fully functional, leaving him no reason to be overly cautious with her body.

"I love the way you say my name," he told her huskily, his mouth quickly covering hers.

Bella moaned into his mouth, his tongue softly nudging her lips apart, demanding entrance. She gladly gave and lifted her hands up and over his taut, broad shoulders; smiling as she felt the muscles contract beneath her touch. Jake swallowed each moan like a starving man; his body physically aching for the woman next to him.

He quickly rolled on top of her, being careful not to hurt her and kissed her sweet lips passionately. She moaned and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to sink into her warmth and gently rub himself against her. They both groaned into each other's mouths, while kissing so deeply they practically stole each other's breaths. Her hands edged their way up to his nape and flirted with his hair line, silently asking permission to tangle themselves in his short, black hair.

Jake's hands roamed over Bella's writhing body, leaving little paths of warmth and excitement everywhere he went. Her hips lifted from the soft mattress and pushed into his hardness, desperately needing the friction.

He pulled back panting, his eyes burning into hers as their chests heaved together while his hands ghosted over her soft thighs and edged towards her fine ass. Bella gently cupped his moist face, her hands curling around his neck and inching him closer. His warm breath drifted over her face as his chocolate eyes took in her sexy, flustered appearance: her gorgeous eyes hooded and heavy, her pink lips swollen and protruding from their passionate kiss, her silky, brown locks tangled and messy from his hands roaming over her entire body... she looked fucking mesmerising.

"Do you have any idea of how much I love you?" he asked, with so many emotions flickering in his eyes.

Bella smiled, tears of happiness stinging the backs of her eyes as his lips hovered over hers. "I know, babe, I love you, too."

Jake swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that had built there and quickly blinked away the tears of elation that threatened to escape. He sighed contentedly and rested his forehead against hers. "Sorry if I got a little carried away, I just... God, I need you so much!"

"I know, baby, trust me, I do," she kissed him softly, showing him how much she loved him in one simple yet, earth-shattering kiss. "I want you, too, but you made a promise and even though it's hard as hell, we have to honour it."

Jake sighed and dropped his head into her neck defeatedly. "It's so hard; I didn't think it would be this bad, but I can't get you out of my head. I want you every second of the day."

She hooked her legs over his and used all of her strength to flip them over so she was straddling him. Bella pinned both his hands above his head and leaned down, her lace-covered breasts kissing his bare chest as her lips gently brushed his. "Yes, it will be hard, but nothing that's worthwhile is ever easy," she drew his lower lip into her mouth and suckled on it. "But when it does happen; it will be the most life altering thing you'll ever feel."

He chuckled and leaned up to softly kiss her nose. "What did I do to deserve an angel like you?"

"Weeelllll, I'm not sure, but..." she drawled, her lips trailing down his chin onto the column of his throat, mumbling, "Being a sexy-ass hunk might have something to do with it," she winked and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and leapt off of his lap running into the bathroom, squealing.

"Get your sexy ass back here, woman!" Jake laughed, jumping out of bed, racing after her and finishing what they had started right there on the bathroom floor.

~T&K~

Later that afternoon, after several intense and heated make-out sessions, they were lounging on the sunbed on the balcony contentedly watching the cotton ball white clouds float across the baby-blue sky. Jake's arms were around her small body, holding her tightly to his side, as she laid on his glistening, bronze chest looking at the ripples in their private plunge pool. If this wasn't love, he didn't know what was. This was fucking perfect. She was fucking perfect and not in the cliche way, in the way that she was perfect for him. Jake would happily spend the rest of his life holding this woman in his arms if she'd let him.

"I can't believe we have to leave in two days," Bella's sad voice broke through every layer he had. "This has been amazing; more than anything I could have wished for," she looked up meeting his soft gaze, laying her chin on his well-defined chest and continued, "You are more than I could have ever wished for."

He cupped her cheek and gently pulled her up to him, placing a long, lingering kiss on her lips. "I feel the same about you, honey, and," he carefully sat up and lifted her by her thighs placing her on his lap; her bikini-covered core brushing his growing cock, making them both groan in pleasure.

"Our time isn't over yet, baby," Jake lifted his hand and brushed some wayward strands from her face, and dipped down to kiss her perfect lips, "I can still think of plenty of things to pass the time..."

Bella caught on to his double meaning instantly and found herself wanting to strip him from his swimming trunks and make love to him right here on this sun lounger. The intense desire between them was now at boiling point, and they didn't know how long they would be able to keep restraining themselves.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled wickedly, gliding her small hands over his moist body, "And what would they be?"

Jake growled loudly, skirting his hands up her damp body, desperate to feel her hot, wet and naked against him. He leaned in and carefully dragged his teeth along the top of her breasts, making her moan loudly; his mouth yearning to envelop her gorgeous hardened nipple and suckle on it endlessly. "I think you know," he breathed, his hot breath sending tingling sensations straight to her core.

Bella groaned, her head dropping back in pleasure as his mouth continued to make love to her body. She must have been completely lost or focused on his delicious mouth, as seconds later she felt his long, thick fingers creep onto her bikini bottoms and palm her heat. "Are you wet for me, baby?"

She nodded lazily, the words failing her as she parted her legs a little wider. "Yes, only you..." she breathed, holding his mouth to her breast and roughly fisting his hair.

Jake hissed as she tugged harder than usual on his hair, but loved the new combination of pleasure and pain. He quickly swept his tongue over her clothed nipple and demanded softly, "Let me feel," while slipping his pinky under the moist fabric and brushing her outer lip, causing her to jerk on top of him.

Her heavy eyes fluttered to a close as his finger parted her slick lips, letting his middle one stroke her soft folds. "Mmm, so soft; so wet..." he growled huskily.

"Jake..." Bella moaned; her body crying out to ride his fingers and desperate for him to slide them deep within her and bring her to a powerful release.

"Fuck, you're so fucking beautiful," he said thickly, while applying pressure to her engorged bud.

"Y-Yes... oh God..." her voice was laced with desire as he finally pushed two fingers deep inside of her, curling and pumping hard.

"Shit..." Jake swore loudly against her skin, his lips barely touched the valley of her breasts as she bounced rapidly on his fingers. "Come for me, baby. I want your delicious juices coating my fingers," he demanded, as they both moved faster; her cries becoming louder.

"Jake! I'm gon-gonna...," she whimpered, as his fingers fucked her and his mouth latched onto her erect nipple.

"Come for me. Right fucking now," Jake ordered, while biting down on her; the pain mixed with her impending orgasm immediately took her over the edge.

As Bella came down from her indescribable high, their foreheads met and rested on one another's as he removed his fingers from her bottoms and swiftly slipped them in his mouth - tasting and devouring her amazing juices. Bella's body heaved as she tried hard to control her breathing. Her post-orgasm eyes opened and settled on his fingers, as his tongue swirled around them trying to collect all of her sweet nectar. It was then that she suddenly felt jealous of the fact he was tasting her and she hadn't had any of him.

With her eyes twinkling in mischief, she removed his fingers from his mouth and quickly darted her tongue along his middle finger, tasting her own essence while pushing him back on the lounger.

"My turn," she smiled sexily.

Jake's eyes widened in amazement as her last action rendered him speechless. Had she really just tasted herself? Holy fuck, that was hot!

He watched, still stunned, as her sexy pink lips curled into a sultry smirk and she lifted her hands and reached behind her, untying the strings on her bikini top. In a flash she removed it and threw it behind her - hearing a soft splash as it landed in the pool. Jake bit his lip, his heavy, hooded eyes rolling over her fuckawesome body as she inched towards him and pressed her full, perfect breasts against his naked chest. Jake groaned as he felt her nipples kiss his skin and her hips start to gyrate against his hard cock; his shaft needing to be buried deep within her - filling her to the hilt as he pumped in and out of her.

"You know," she slurred as her lips barely touched his clenched jaw, "I think it's a little unfair that you got to taste me... yet I haven't tasted you," Bella purred, her hands scratching gently down his muscular torso, smirking slyly as she felt each muscle tighten under her touch. "Don't you?"

He gulped hard, reaching down and intertwined her hand with his, as her soft little mouth slowly worked its way down his body. She left loving, open-mouthed kisses down the slope of his neck and on the top of his pectorals, as he nodded sluggishly. Jake's dick throbbed painfully in his trunks as he felt her hot breath drift across his abs, and her soft locks cascade down his body tickling him.

"You want my mouth on you, baby?" she whispered, her enticing voice only making his need for her worse. "Do you want my sweet little mouth wrapped tightly around your massive cock?"

He nodded again, loving the fact she was talking dirty to him.

"Tell me," she commanded, her teeth tugging on his brown nipple. "Tell me how much you want it." Her hand reached down and squeezed him through the material.

Jake whimpered, trying to inch himself further up the lounger so her head would be closer to where he needed her most. "Fuck, baby, I need you so badly."

Wasting no more time, Bella began to place lingering kisses down his lickable abs; her free hand roughly kneading the skin on his hips as her mouth edged closer to his trunks. She released their laced fingers and slowly - really slowly - popped the buttons on his shorts and lowered them, his erection instantly freeing from its confines and standing to attention below her. She smirked smugly and gently kissed his moist tip, making him hiss in pleasure. Bella quickly licked the pre-cum from her lips and wrapped her small, cool hands around his shaft; her eyes rolling into her head as she felt him throb and pulse with his need for her within her grasp and the searing heat attack her fingers.

Slowly Bella slid her hands down to the base of his cock and then back up to the tip. Jake groaned loudly again as she moved between his thighs and lowered her warm mouth over his reddened cock; her soft, wet tongue slipping out and gliding over his mushroom tip. Jake's eyes snapped shut and his hand flew into her hair as her sexy little mouth bobbed up and down on his stiff cock.

"Fuck," he panted, fighting the urge to thrust further into her mouth.

She suckled him, pulling him further into her mouth, then without any hesitation she gently scraped her teeth along his shaft and up to his tip. Bella lifted her mouth from him quickly - a loud popping sound echoing through their ears as she used her hand to milk him and her other hand to gently cup his balls. Strangled moans continued to escape his mouth as she worked and sucked him like a pro, and his hips moved involuntarily on the lounger.

Bella quickly took his full, delicious length back into her mouth; the tip of her tongue tracing around the edges of his head and savouring the salty pre-cum that leaked from him.

"_Jeeesus Christ_!" He bellowed from above her, his face contorting as his orgasm edged closer.

Bella sucked him faster, taking all of him into her mouth, her tongue gliding up the undersides of his dick while her nails clawed at his hips.

"Fuck... baby... God I fucking love you!" He yelled, as his release finally exploded into her mouth. He was delicious and if she had her way; she'd happily do that for the rest of her life.

Jake shook and trembled above her as the aftershocks of his orgasm wracked his body. After taking a second to compose himself, his shaky hand journeyed down his body and pulled her up to him, wrapping her in his strong, powerful arms. "That... was... amazing," he sighed blissfully into her hair, holding her close and not wanting this perfect moment to end.

"Yeah; it was." Bella agreed smiling, leaning down and softly kissing his lips.

He softly cupped her cheek, lifted her face to his and gazed deeply and lovingly into her eyes. "I love you. I love you so much it physically fucking hurts," Jake said earnestly, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Be mine, baby, be mine forever."

"I love you too, Jake, and I'm yours, forever," she declared softly, and lovingly kissed his nose.

Before he had chance to snake his arm around her and pull her onto him, Bella climbed off of his lap and tugged on his hand, hinting for him to get up. "C'mon baby, lets go take a swim and then I'll feed the beast."

He chuckled and laced his fingers with hers, pulling her into his side and huskily whispering in her ear, "Really? Which beast would that be? 'Cause I have something else that needs... _feeding_."

She couldn't help but giggle as he swept her up into his arms and grinned at her mischievously. "Again?"

"What can I say; I love my girl. Can I help it if I want to please her every second of the day," he gave her his best pearly-white smile and winked.

Bella laughed and playfully swatted his shoulder, "You're so bad!"

"You think this is bad? Wait 'till I get you in that bedroom; then you'll see bad, baby."

~T&K~

After a extremely hearty meal, both Bella and Jake washed the dishes - well, tried - she would wash and he would wrap his arms around her slim waist, nuzzling his nose into her neck and kissing her hairline softly, while dancing with her to nothing but the silence. They then retired to the living room where they relaxed back into the couch and watched some romantic film that Bella wanted on, whereas he was perfectly happy just watching her.

Halfway through the film, he leaned over, moved her brown locks over onto the other shoulder and skimmed his lips across her bare skin. "You taste so damn good," he breathed, his warm lips creeping across her neck. "I could kiss you all day."

Bella hummed contentedly, leaned back into him, and closed her eyes, marvelling in his affectionate touches. "I thought... you wanted to... watch the film?" she stuttered as his hot breath ghosted her skin, creating tingling sensations.

Jake withdrew from her neck and used his forefinger to turn her face towards him, before he whispered raspily, "The only thing I wanna do right now is feel your body all over mine. I want to kiss, suck, lick and taste every part of you," he leaned in and placed a tender yet passionate kiss on her lips. "I want you, Bells, I need to make you mine."

Her breath hitched and she pushed her body further into him. "I am yours, baby. I've always been yours," and with that she pressed her lips roughly into his. Jake snaked his arm around her waist and lowered her further down the couch, leaning his body over her. He kept himself supported by propping himself up on his elbow and slid his hand down her bare thigh, lifting it and hooking it over his waist. They kissed each other passionately, fervently; almost as if their lives depended on it.

Bella broke away from the kiss, gasping, her eyes firmly set on his as they both declared their love for each other and once again, crashed their lips together. They had been intimate four times today already, and although she was slightly sore from the constant friction, they were too hot for one another; they had to have each other. Jake leaned down, dropping his head in her neck while he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He couldn't help but thrust his hardness into her warm sex; silently cursing the barrier of clothing between them. His hungry lips brushed over her ear - telling her repeatedly how much he loved her and how sexy she was, then bringing their heads together as they watched each other breathe erratically as he thrust harder and faster.

"I love you, Jake, so much," she said softly, their lips inches from each others. "God, I want you so badly; I need you inside of me."

Jake groaned in frustration; he wanted that more than anything, but they both knew they couldn't. He had taken a vow and he had to stand by it... no matter how many times he cursed the day he spoke those words. With those thoughts sobering him from his lust-filled haze, he halted his intimate affections on her body, but still held her close. Jake closed his eyes; his heart feeling heavy as he knew the physical and emotional pain they both felt. He wanted her to know that this relationship meant more to him than quick, heated romps in swimming pools, sun loungers and exotic countries. He loved her, more than he ever thought possible and he knew she must feel the same, otherwise why would she still be in his arms, in his bed and in his heart.

He rested his forehead on hers, cupped her face with his large, warm hand and softly kissed her nose, eyelids, cheeks, lips - anywhere he could reach. "You know how much I love you, right, Bells?" he asked, needing reassurance.

Bella smiled, looking up at him in confusion. "Of course, baby, everything alright?"

Jake mirrored her smile and grazed his finger across her moist lips. "And you know I'm deadly serious about us, right?"

She nodded and he continued, but not before taking a shaky breath. "I've... been meaning to ask you something for a while now, but I didn't want you to feel trapped."

"Ask me what, honey?"

Jake took another deep breath, his heart pounding fiercely against his chest as his palms began to perspire. "Bells, I want you to meet my parents," he blurted out quickly, praying she didn't flat out reject him.

A grin the size of the Grand Canyon appeared in her face, her eyes bugging in excitement. "Are you serious? You really want me to meet your parents?" she clarified, her tone not being able to hide her joy.

He chuckled, softly kissing her lips. "Yes, baby, I'm serious," he lifted her and placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think it's about time my folks met the woman who stole my heart, don't you?"

"Oh Jake!" she exclaimed with unchained excitement, launching herself at him.

He smiled and kissed her softly, "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan and don't you forget it," and with that he lifted the love of his life and took them into their bedroom, where they kissed, touched and fell into a deep, welcomed sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

*****OK, I'm in need of a little favor, next chapter will be the last before the epilogue - I have the beginning and end all figured out, but I want something to go in the middle. It has to be something special, romantic and unique. So, is there anything you want to see?**

**Let me know. *** **


	13. Baby, Just Say Yes

**13. Baby, Just Say Yes.**

**One week later.**

"Do you think your family liked me?" Bella asked while staring deeply into her glass of wine, avoiding looking at Jake's face.

Seeing her doubt herself was tearing him up inside. "Was she serious? She is the most beautiful, wonderful, loving, perfect creature ever created. Why can't she see that?" he mused, while gathering his thoughts. His parents had been slightly shocked at first to see how serious their son was about this girl, but they were quickly won over by Bella's sweet true nature.

He must have taken too long in his musing, because he suddenly realized Bella was no longer seated within his arms. She had risen and was standing beside the simple yet breathtaking stone and wood carved fireplace; she seemed to be contemplating the dancing flames like they would give her the answers to all life's questions.

Placing his glass on the coffee table in front of him, Jake slowly rose and walked across the room, wrapping his bronze arms around her small frame. Bella jumped slightly, startled from her musings, as he gently laid his chin on her shoulder and softly kissed it. He smiled as he felt her immediately meld into him as if they were one. Lifting his hand up under her chin, he turned her head to face him staring deeply into her eyes. Every time he gazed into her eyes, it was like looking at a piece of his soul he never knew he was missing.

Jake needed to find a way to tell her, to get her to see how special she was, to him and to his family. Smiling slightly with the idea that was forming in his head, he gazed at her lovingly. "Are you kidding? Baby, why can't you see what I see? Hell, what everyone sees. You're such a beautiful person - inside and out. And I'm blessed that you chose me to fall in love with," he told her sincerely, making sure to never avert his gaze. "I'm so proud to call you my girl, Bells, and I know for a fact that my parents loved you," he smirked, running his thumb across her jaw.

She lifted her uncertain gaze to his, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. How would he know? "How?"

"Because just before we left, my mom told me that you were a keeper and she already loves you."

A small, dubious smile began to spread across her nervous features, as she whispered her reply, "Really?"

Jake chuckled, palmed her cheeks and turned her to face him fully. "Yes, Bells, really," he clarified, leaning in to kiss her smiling lips. "But, you need to promise me something," he mumbled against her, withdrawing his head as she nodded. "No more doubting yourself, it's unlike you. I know you were nervous - just as I will be when I meet your parents, but I think it just shows how much you care about me and our relationship, that you would care that much about what my family thinks of you. It makes me love you that much more," Jake whispered while stroking her cheek.

Bella smiled again, and before kissing him lovingly, she whispered, "Thank you."

Jake shook his head against her sweet mouth, "Don't thank me; it's the truth," he pulled back an inch to take in her entire face; the hand that was on her jaw now softly stroking her hair. "I never told you what first drew me towards you, did I?" he questioned, searching his brain to try and recollect telling that memory.

"Nope; never."

He tightened his arms around her and said strongly, "Your confidence. The way you got out of that car and sauntered towards me... damn," he smirked while biting his lip and shaking his head - brushing his lips across hers. "You were the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, and now I get to wake up with that same little vixen in my arms every morning."

An elated, mischievous smile found its way onto her face, "So you think I'm sexy, huh?" Bella said in a playful, yet flirtatious voice.

To show her just how much, Jake bent slightly, wrapped his fingers around her slim, toned thighs and hoisted her into his arms. "So fucking sexy," he finished thickly; his voice was husky and coarse as his hungry mouth claimed hers. Jake's tongue impatiently parted her lips, desperate to taste the heaven that awaited him.

Just before she lost herself forever in his delicious kiss; she tore her lips from his, panting and breathlessly said, "Really?" though her tone sounded unconvinced.

He growled as he led her across the room and pushed her roughly up against the wall. "Yeah, really. Got a problem with that, Swan?"

Bella's eyes rolled into her head as her back collided with the plaster; the familiar ache and throbbing between her legs was once again evident as Jake thrust his rock hard cock into her soaked core. Her arms instantly came up and locked around his neck, her fingertips digging into his skin as he continued to rock hard into her.

"As a matter of fact I do," Bella goaded him, while aggressively pulling his lower lip into her mouth and suckling. "I see you talking a lot of smack, but not really backing it up." She bit down on his tender flesh, causing him to hiss and curse under his breath. Bella knew she was pushing him - she could tell by the blazing fire burning in his eyes as he kissed her with raw desire and need.

"You know," he started, his voice bordering on crazed; it was so fucking sexy. "You're lucky I took that vow, because right now I wanna rip these damn clothes from your body and fuck you so hard you'll be seeing stars for weeks."

Bella whimpered; her eyes fluttering to a close as her body melted to mere mush in his arms. Somehow she managed to gather whatever was left of her control and fired back, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

In mere seconds, Bella's arms were torn from around his neck and pinned above her head, as Jake breathed heavily; his eyes and voice laced with unleashed passion. "Don't tempt me, baby."

She snaked one wrist out of his death grip and forcefully pushed back on his chest. "You don't scare me, honey. I can take you..." In a flash, Jake was the one pinned against the wall; his lickable eight-pack heaving from their intense little game. Bella placed her confident hands on his hips and slowly trailed her way up his muscular chest, while leaning in and licking his ear, "I can take ALL of you."

Jake groaned; if she wasn't careful he would say "fuck it" to the damn vows and bend her over their couch, fucking her senseless. He didn't want their first time to be like that, but right now, his need for her was at an all-time high. All he wanted was to bury his cock deep inside of her and stay there until the world ended. "Bells, we gotta stop this; if we don't I might end up coming through with my earlier threat," he said through gritted teeth.

"No, we aren't stopping anything," she said with conviction, her lips moments from his. "I know you want this. I know you want me. You want to run your hands all over me, taste my skin, feel my body turn to mush under your touch... fuck me," Bella pushed him further, taking his hand and dipping it under her top and up to her full breasts. Jake instinctively groaned and palmed her drool-worthy breasts, rolling his finger over her hardening nipple. Fuck, he wanted his mouth over them now. "Is that what you want, baby? Because I know what I want; I want to ride your hard cock, milk you with my tight walls, hear you moan my name as I make you come."

Holy fuck!

Jake was barely managing to keep himself together as Bella talked dirty to him. Christ, it sounded so fucking good. "You want that, Bells?" he asked squeezing her roughly, making her moan loudly. "Tell me you want my cock fucking that tight little pussy?"

Her eyes closed as his arm wrapped around her waist and brought her flush against his body. "Yes... God, I want that so bad..." she moaned, the room blurring as Jake spun her around and bent her over their leather couch.

"How badly?" he demanded, standing behind her; his hands on her hips slowly thrusting his erection into her. "Tell me; I need to hear it." He breathed heavily, his eyes shut tightly.

"So fucking badly, Jake..." she whimpered, her hands gripping the leather as she gasped - his hardness caressing her in all the right places. "Oh God, baby, please..." Bella whined, her body crying out for him.

"Please what, honey?" he persisted, pressing his hand onto her lower back, rolling his hips into her.

"Fuck me!" She cried. "I need you inside of me, Jake. I need to feel your big cock pounding in and out of me. I need to feel your body slick with sweat against mine. Oh shit, I want you so badly."

"Oh fuck," Jake hissed, his eyelids clenched. "I can't take this anymore. I need you; I need to be inside of you. Baby... fuck, you gotta let me take you."

A strangled moan escaped her lips as his intoxicating words soaked into her brain. Christ, how long had she waited to hear those words? But no matter how much she wanted it - they wanted it - she would never forgive herself if they took the final step and he lived to regret it. Being the good person sucked some serious ass sometimes.

Forcing herself to lift up, she turned to him, placed one hand over his heart and the other on his cheek, "Honey, I love you, so much. But listen to what you're saying. I want to make love to you more than anything, but I also don't want to rush this. You mean everything to me and if we did make love and you regretted it; how am I meant to live with that?" she asked softly, threading her fingers through his hair.

He sighed in frustration. All he wanted to do was make love to his girl, and do you think he could? As if. Jake dropped his head in her neck, running his nose along her skin. "I hate this. It's fucking torture. I love you so much and all I want to do is show you but I can't."

Pulling back to kiss those beautiful lips, he stroked her soft skin and pulled her close. "I would never regret making love to you; there's nothing I want more. I just don't know if I can keep holding back," he finished by kissing her lips tenderly and embracing her.

Their foreheads came together and rested against each other's, as they took a few seconds to cool off.

After a few minutes of calming their breathing and gazing deeply into each other's eyes; they were back to normal. "Maybe it's a good thing we stopped."

Jake furrowed his brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Bella smiled knowingly, "Well, I think we should maybe go grab some shut-eye; we have a big day tomorrow." She winked, slowly massaging his shoulders, as he continued to stare at her. "Well you mentioned earlier about meeting my parents, but I have something so much more terrifying for you to endure," she chuckled, kissing his chest.

He pulled back, looking down at her perplexed. "Where are you taking me, woman?"

She slipped her hands sensually down his arms and laced her fingers with his, tugging on them and hinting for him to follow her into their bedroom. "Tomorrow my sexy hunk, you are going to meet one of the most important women in my life," once they were in their own sanctuary, she closed the door and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My Nan."

Jake was speechless. He couldn't believe she actually wanted him to meet her Nan. "Y-You really want me to meet her?"

She nodded happily; the smile slowly fading into a frown as he hadn't responded in the way she hoped. "Unless you don't want to?" She went to pull away - feeling a little rejected and humiliated, when he stopped her.

"Are you serious?" Jake said with elation, grasping and kissing every inch of her face. "Baby I'd love to meet your Nan! God, I love you so fucking much."

Bella locked her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much fervour, only breaking the kiss to call his bluff. "You love me?"

"What do you think?" he breathed, taking her hand and placing it over his raging erection. He let out a short breath of anticipation when he felt her gentle fingers curl around his shaft. "Can't you see the effect you have on me?" Jake moaned as he felt her move slowly over his length, "Christ, Bella, I love you so fucking much, it kills me."

Her free hand lifted to his nape and began to stroke the soft strands, while she leaned in and kissed the spot of his neck that drove him crazy. "I think you need to take me to bed and show me just how much you love me."

Jake growled, quickly removed her hand and swept her up into his arms. "Yes, ma'am."

~T&K~

"Are you ready for the whirlwind of mayhem that is my Nan?" Bella laughed, unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching for her purse.

Jake chuckled as he placed the car in park and freed himself from the seat. "I'm ready for anything if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Smooth, Jake, very smooth," Bella thought as the sides of her lips curled into a happy smile.

They both climbed out of the car; cameras and journalists surrounding them asking if Jake was ever going to "pop the question" or other more... personal things. Bella quickly grabbed his hand as he clenched it; his face reddened in anger as he went to turn around and introduce the man to his fist. "Ignore it, babe," she said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "C'mon, you've got a Nan to meet." She winked and curled further into his side.

Half an hour later, Bella, Jake and her Nan were all sitting around her coffee table talking quite happily. Her Nan wasn't at all bothered by his celebrity status - the fact that she didn't even know who he was might have helped - the only thing she cared about was when she was going to expect her first great grandchild.

"Nanna!" Bella exclaimed, as she choked on her tea.

"Yes, darling?" she asked perfectly innocently, while dipping a biscuit in her tea.

Meanwhile Jake sat next to his girl, stifling a laugh. Strangely the thought of having children with Bella seemed perfectly natural; it didn't freak him out one bit.

"You can't go around saying things like that!"

Her Nan shrugged, setting her tea on the table. "And why not?" She countered, "You are my only grandchild and I want a great grandchild to spoil rotten before old age finally catches up to me. I'm not going to stay young forever you know." she turned her gaze onto Jake and winked.

He chuckled lightly, squeezed Bella's hand and took over before she had a heart attack. "Mrs. Swan, I love Bella very much and even though we are still young - the thought of having children with her makes me extremely happy." He moved his gaze onto the love of his life. "I don't plan on going anywhere. I'm in this, like really in this, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Whenever she is ready to take that step with me; I'll be here waiting with open arms."

Bella's eyes glazed over with tears of happiness as she gazed at her man. She leaned in and softly kissed his lips, whispering how much she loved him. Meanwhile her Nan was sitting in her armchair swooning and ahhing. "Well I have to say, it's about time my Bella found a man worthy of her love and heart. Darling, you know I love you very much, but your taste in men wasn't the best, at least not until you introduced me to this fine young specimen."

Bella blushed profusely and avoided looking at Jake. "Jee, thanks, Nanna."

She waved it off and moved the conversation on further, "While I would like a great grandchild; I hope you are both being safe?"

Both Bella and Jake spat their tea out over the oak coffee table and swallowed thickly. "Oh would you look at that, Golden Girls is on! Nanna, you love this program, right," she ground out, hoping her Nan would take the enormous hint.

Luckily she received the hint and chuckled lightly, winking. Bella and Jake couldn't help but laugh. They knew she meant no harm, she was just looking out for her grandchild. They spent the next few hours watching re-runs of Golden Girls and reminiscing over old times. Jake never really knew what a normal family was like; while he knew his parents loved him, they were very focused on his career and although he appreciated that, moments like this were one in a million. It was in that moment he made a vow to himself: if he and Bella ever did have a family; he wanted it to be like this - relaxed, loving and down to earth. And, he knew with Bella by his side; they could easily achieve that.

~T&K~

In the months that followed; the plan that had been forming in Jake's head to prove his love for Bella was slowly coming together. He had finished filming and had just finished touring around the world promoting it.

One night over dinner, Bella suggested Jake meet her parents and he agreed wholeheartedly. The visit happened a few days later and her mother instantly fell in love with him. Of course, they were a little wary as to how fast their daughter's new relationship was moving, and it didn't ease the situation when Bella informed them they had bought a house and had been living together for almost six months. Charlie was a little more cautious, but after they watched a few football games and drank some beers, he found that Jake was an alright kid.

So with the blessings of both sets of parents under their belts, Jake and Bella were free to live their lives however they chose.

And that's exactly what they did.

~T&K~

Early Saturday morning, Jake and Bella were cruising down the highway in their Porsche convertible on their way to another date. The roof was down, the sun beamed down on them hotly as they flew through the back roads of Nevada. It was the kind of day where people were out in denim shorts, sandals and vest tops, walking their dogs or dining with friends. It was a perfect day, and the fact that she was now being whisked off to some surprise location-which was becoming suspiciously familiar with each passing mile-by her gorgeous and sexy actor of a boyfriend, made it all the more thrilling.

"You're dying to know where I'm taking you, aren't ya?" Jake asked with a smug smirk on his face, while keeping his eyes firmly locked on the road.

She huffed and folded her arms in protest, while giving him a cute little pout. "Babe, you know I'm crap with surprises," she whined, shifting slightly in her seat and turning to face him.

He chuckled and reached over to interlace her hand with his and brought it to his lips giving her a tender kiss. "Don't worry, baby. I promise, you'll love what I have in store for you." He smiled and winked and her.

Only the thoughts collecting in his head were far from confident.

_Please let her like this..._

He'd had this planned for weeks and was waiting for the perfect time and opportunity, only one never seemed to arise. So he took matters into his own hands and helped the surprise along a little. Jake had contacted Quil, Embry, Alice and Shelly and asked for them to meet him at the spot and bring a few things with them. Now he just had to hope and pray his planning and plotting paid off...and that's what scared him the most...

~T&K~

Twenty minutes later Jake pulled into the beaten up and abandoned airfield just off of Nevada, the exact location of their first meet and began to slow the car until it came to a stop.

Confusion surged through her body. Why were they here? She thought they were going on a date? Was this not the case?

Bella then looked over to a nervous and anxious looking Jake and quirked her brow. Ok, what was going on?

He ran his hand along his nape edgily, while using the thumb on his free hand to rub soothing circles over her knuckles affectionately. "So...you are...er...probably wondering why I brought you here, huh?" he said uncertainly, his gorgeous face contorted into a nervous expression; the hand that was locked with hers now starting to perspire.

"A little," she admitted, smiling dubiously. Don't get her wrong, she loved and trusted Jake with her life, but her and surprises were a big no-no. They didn't gel well.

Jake gave her a beseeching smile and gently cupped her face. "I know you don't do surprises, but please trust me baby. Just wait a little longer; it'll be worth it when the time comes, I promise."

Her heart melted. Jacob Black didn't plead or beg anyone. That wasn't his style. Her, however, she was a different case entirely. Bella Swan he would do absolutely anything for. That woman was the love of his life, owner of his heart, soul mate and saviour. If she was happy, so was he.

Bella conceded, although she still had hundreds of unanswered questions zooming around her head that were begging to be asked, but instead, she left it and allowed him this time to do what he so eagerly wanted. She gave him a gentle, agreeing smile and kissed his lips. "I trust you. I know you'd never do anything to make me feel uncomfortable, so I promise I'll behave."

Jake beamed; his pearly- white smile almost blinding her and kissed her passionately then climbed out of the car. He jogged around to her side and opened the door for her, holding out his hand and offering it as leverage to help her up. Once out of the vehicle, he shut the door behind her and weaved his thick, muscular arm protectively around her waist.

"Well it's about fucking time!" Quil bellowed brashly from the side of the track, causing Bella to wince, Jake to growl in warning because the prick had made his girl wince, and Shelly to slap him across the back of the head.

"Zip it, Ateara." she forewarned, glaring at him murderously. "So what if they're late? What are you his fucking PR? Stop being such a spoilt pussy." She then groaned, immediately regretting the word 'pussy'.

Quil spun around and gave her a seductive look, waggling his eyebrows for all he was worth. "You want me to stop being a spoiled pussy, huh?" he shot back in clarification. "Bring that sexy ass over here and I'll gladly spoil yours."

"Ok, eww, not an image I want in my head..." Alice grimaced.

"Tell me about it," Embry agreed, shaking his head in disgust at his friend.

Jake growled loudly, the force of his demand vibrating through his body. "Ateara, shut the fuck up and stop making my girl feel uncomfortable. When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you." He then turned to Embry, "Did you do what I asked?"

He nodded, "Sure did, brother. I did everything you asked, they are just waiting on you now. Floor's yours."

Ok, now he was nervous. His heart was beating so fast, he thought he was having a damn heart attack._Please let this go as planned..._

"What's going on, Jake? Who's waiting on you?" Bella asked confused, looking up at him through those beautiful brown lashes. He smiled, dipped down and pressed a loving kiss onto her forehead.

"S'nothing, baby. Would you do me a favour?" he asked softly, stroking her strands gently.

She nodded, still a little confused. "Of course."

"I left something in the glove compartment in the car, would you go get it for me, please?" _Please, please, please..._

Bella smiled brightly, "Sure. I'll be right back."

Jake watched nervously as her fine form swayed towards their car; his heart now in his throat.

She opened the car door, knelt on the seat for support and opened the glove compartment. There sitting on a road map was a small, gorgeous baby blue box wrapped in a silver ribbon. Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion, her heart rate involuntarily increasing as she leaned forward to pick it up. The box was as light as a feather and designed with delicate silver swirls hand painted on the side.

"Go on, open it," came Jake's deep and shaky voice from behind her, startling her slightly.

Hesitantly she did as instructed, meanwhile repeatedly telling herself it wasn't what she thought, but secretly praying it was.

Only as she pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid to reveal what was inside, she saw that it was in fact what she thought. Her heart literally stopped and tears of happiness stung the backs of her eyes. Sitting on a black velvet cushion was a stunning emerald-cut diamond set in a platinum band.

It was beautiful.

"It's a family heirloom. It's been in my family for generations." Jake told her quietly, wrapping his hands lovingly around her slim waist. "My mother told me when I was eighteen that when the time was right, and I'd found the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and loved with all of my heart, I should give her this." He motioned to the elegant looking ring in the box. Bella couldn't help but sniffle. God, she loved this man so much.

He gently placed his fingers under her chin and turned her to face him, while slowly leaning back against the wheel of his car, gazing deeply and intently into her eyes and continued. "I love you, Bella. There is no one else for me, you are my world; you saved me and I'll never be able to truly repay you for that, but I'm never going to stop trying. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, love you, have children with you and cherish you like you truly deserve." He stroked her cheeks softly; a lump of emotion now lodged in the back of his throat. "Will you let me do that, baby?" he asked nervously, his eyes glistening with tears. "Will you marry me, Isabella Swan?"

Was this really happening? Or was this her mind's messed up way of having a laugh with her? Did he really just propose to her? _Oh my God..._

_At last._

"C'mon! Put the guy out of his damn misery for fuck sake," Quil said jokingly, making Bella laugh through her emotion.

Jake's lip curled up into an amused smile at his friends outburst, but his gaze never left Bella's.

It wasn't until she smiled his smile, the one that always blew him away, that he finally took a breath. Even though she hadn't said it verbally, he saw it in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

Before he could even blink, his Bells had all but launched herself at him, crying esctatically, "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

"Wahoooo!" Their friends yelled from behind them; whistling and catcalling as Jake held her close, kissed her passionately and spun her around as they revelled in their joyous moment.

"God, I love you so much, Bella," he proclaimed, kissing her once, twice, three times; never ever being able to get enough of her sensual touch and her beautiful heart.

She smiled brightly and pressed her forehead to his. "Right back at you, baby," she whispered, her voice consumed by love.

"So, you think you'll be able to tame the elusive Mr. Black?" Quil teased, nudging Bella playfully.

She laughed and looked her man straight in the eyes, "Oh yeah, I'm gonna be cracking that whip." She winked at Jake and kissed him, earning a genuine laugh from him. "Question is, is he ready to handle all that I have to offer?" She quirked her brow at him challengingly and smirked.

Jake chuckled and pulled her close, nuzzling her nose with his, "Baby, I was born ready."

******OK, epilogue will be up soon! Another story almost finished! Whoop!******


	14. Epilogue You Are My Wish Come True

**Epilogue. You Are My Dream Come True**

One year later

Celebrity, five star life was a lot for Bella to get used to. She wasn't familiar with owning unlimited credit cards, driving sports cars, and vacating in gorgeous, luxury hotels while Jake was on location filming or flying around the world promoting new films; but, it was something she-with time- adjusted to. He was often concerned that it was overwhelming her, so he tried his hardest to shield her from the constant onslaught that accompanied fame and fortune. However, that didn't stop the buzzards from finding loopholes.

When word got out that Jake had proposed to her and she had said yes, they were quite literally swarmed. Press, TV shows, radio stations, magazines, journalists all wanted in on the action. Were they going to have a big, grand wedding? How many guests? How did he propose? Were they selling the wedding photos? Who was designing her wedding dress?

Then, of course, there were the more personal and targeting questions...

Was she pregnant? Why her? Why would he want to commit himself to some coffee shop waitress? What did his parents think of him settling for a "common fan"? Why did he even want marriage at such a young age?

They just wouldn't stop probing. It was becoming ridiculous. Once or twice over the course of their engagement period, Bella had decided enough was enough. She loved Jake, with all her heart, but being slammed and trashed constantly by people who didn't even know her, and judged her without reason was really starting to wear her down. She started to question whether this was all worth it, and found herself listening to their venomous questions. Why did he want her? Was it just the thrill of the chase? But that thought quickly vanished from her head. No, it couldn't be that. After all, they had been together for over two and a half years.

If he only wanted her to gain a thrill of adrenaline, he would have ended it as soon as they started becoming serious. And, he certainly wouldn't have met her family and proposed to her.

Each time she had these doubtful thoughts, Jake would pull her in close, kiss her with everything he had in him, place his hand over her heart, and vow that he loved her and he would until the end of time. Nothing would come between them. He would fight anything that threatened to break them. He wanted her by his side, as his partner and wife for the rest of his life.

Until her heart stopped beating.

Jake was furious with the way his fiancée had been treated. She had done nothing to warrant any kind of bad publicity, yet she repeatedly received it. And every time his spoke to his agent, he was brushed to one side and told, "any publicity is good publicity."

Well that wasn't enough for him. She was going to be his wife. He was not going to have the woman he loved thrown under the bus like this. He would protect her physically and emotionally if it was the last god-damned thing he did!

And that's what happened. After filing for a restraining order to keep the press and journalists away, Jake was later informed by a friend that Sam, Jared and Paul were the ones who tipped off the press regarding where he and Bella would race. With his blood boiling with rage, he confronted them and told them to stay the hell away from he and Bella or there would be consequences. Of course they weren't intimidated by his threat whatsoever, so as back up, Jake asked Alice to do a little digging on them; he needed some leverage of his own. Alice later found that Jared had been having a six month affair with Emily, Sam's girlfriend, while he was away with work.

Jake smiled wickedly; he knew he was stooping to their level, but if he and Bella were going to have their happily ever after-and they were-he knew he needed to sort it out as soon as possible.

He later confronted Jared and told him in a calm and collected manner, that if he ever sees any of their faces again, he will tell Sam exactly what his "best friend" and girlfriend get up to when he's away on business.

It's safe to say Jake hasn't seen or heard from any of them since.

~T&K~

Bella became Mrs. Black on August 5th, on a private and secluded part of Venice beach at sunset. The ceremony was decidedly intimate; the only guests were his parents and sisters, as well as her parents and her nan. She walked barefoot along the warm, sandy beach and wore a simple yet incredibly stunning strapless, full length, chiffon dress designed by Vera Wang. Shelly and Alice were her bridesmaids, who each wore a sage green, satin, one shoulder dress by the same designer. Jake and his groomsmen: Quil and Embry all looked low-key in comparison to Bella. They chose to wear identical, all white, linen, Armani. She carried a bouquet of pure white anemones.

He could barely contain his emotions as a blissfully happy smile broke out on his face, and elated tears stung the backs of his eyes. He watched in amazement as she floated down the beach; the warm summer's breeze lifted her 16ft-long train and allowed it to fly behind her like a delicate mist descending. Jake had never seen her look more beautiful and angelic than she did in that moment.

Tears of adoration, love and devotion blurred their eyes as they gazed at each other with intent ardor. They had waited for that moment for months, hell; their entire lives, but nothing, nothing would ever compare to that moment. The beautiful, life-altering moment when they took their vows and promised to love each other 'til death do them part and they slid beautiful platinum bands onto each others fingers; it was perfect. The world was silent for that brief period of time. Nothing else existed except the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black.

~T&K~

**Present Day. Two days after the wedding.**

**The honeymoon.**

"I love you so much, did I mention that before?" Bella vowed with a breathtaking smile, standing on her tiptoes and draping her arms around her husband's bronze, broad neck, placing a slow lingering kiss on his lips.

Jake gave a deep, throaty chuckle and kissed his wife back. In a flash, he dropped their luggage, making it crash to the freshly buffed, dark wooden flooring of their honeymoon suite with a loud thud, and pulled her in close. "Really?" He mouthed against her lips with a sexy smile, pecking her once, twice, three times before running his large hands up and over her silk dress, and leaning to whisper in her ear, "I was beginning to wonder," his teeth nipped at her earlobe. "You haven't told me in a really long time," he murmured huskily, before moving back to her perfect lips, kissing her fervently.

Bella moaned loudly against his warm lips, and arched her body into him while her fingertips clung onto his shoulders tightly. She kissed him back with matched passion, needing to make sure he could feel all of her.

Quicker than she could blink, Jake hoisted her into his arms; his calloused fingers encasing her creamy, toned thighs as he kicked the suite door shut with his foot and walked his wife towards their bed. He gently lowered her onto the spongy bedding, his mouth still moving in sync with hers as their tongues plunged into each other's mouths. Bella moaned softly and pushed her hips off of the bed and into his hardness, making him hiss into her mouth. Jake crawled onto the bed, moving her with him and placed his knees on either side of her legs, taking her wrists in one of his large hands and intertwining their fingers.

The faint clinking sound of their rings touching and their lips smacking together echoed throughout the suite like music from heaven. The soft, erotic noises seeping from Bella's mouth just about did him in. It took every ounce of strength he had not to rip off her clothes and fuck her right then, but he wouldn't allow their first time to be some lust-fueled fuck.

Her hands snaked out of his grip and trailed their way over his shoulders, down his spine and under the waistband of his shorts, running her nails over his fine ass.

Jake tore his lips from Bella's and grunted loudly, burying his face in her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to rock her hips into him.

"Fuck," he swore incoherently, grounding out the words.

She sucked his lower lip into her mouth aggressively and bit down on it, making him hiss in pleasure. She quickly kissed the ache away and released his lips, and pulled back slightly. "Is that so?" She smiled devilishly, quirking her brow at him. "And pray tell oh gorgeous husband of mine, when's the last time I told you of my love for you?"

Jake groaned in happiness and braced himself on his elbows, hovering over her. Fuck he loved hearing that heart-swelling word leave her mouth. "God, I fucking love it when you call me that," he growled vehemently, and swiftly dipping down and captured her lips with his own. "Ten minutes and twenty-seven seconds," he mumbled randomly against her, confusing Bella.

"What's that, honey?" she asked, quizzically.

"The last time you told me you loved me: ten minutes and twenty-seven seconds," Jake replied, his lips leaving her precious mouth and moving down the creamy white slope of her neck, his hands skirting over her body and trailing down to her thighs. His hungry mouth devoured her lips, while his curious fingers crept around the the sexy swell of her ass and cupped her firmly. "Far too long for my liking."

Bella hummed contentedly into the crook of his neck, tilting her head slightly to give him better access as his talented hands and lips ran over her dress and caressed her skin. "Well, I do," she mumbled, lazily. "I love you more than you'll ever know," she proclaimed, passionately.

Jake smiled against her smooth skin, scraped his teeth along the column of her throat, before returning to her lips. She pecked his one last time, and placed a chaste but loving kiss on the tip of his nose and wiggled out of his embrace-much to his dismay. Bella climbed off of the bed and walked over to the stunning stained glass windows, casting her gaze over the mind-blowing view of the entire theme park.

Jake quickly leapt off of the bed, grabbed the "Do Not Disturb" sign, and hooked it over the handle to their suite, then shut the door and turned towards the window, gazing at his beautiful wife in awe.

He shook his head in amazement and ran his hand along the nape of his neck. How did he get so lucky? She was so fucking perfect it was almost unreal. He didn't believe in God, but whatever higher power sent her to him; he would be eternally thankful.

As he continued to watch her, he found himself falling deeper in love. Everything from the way her eyes shone with happiness when they settled upon him to they way her body wrapped around his as they kissed and embraced one another. It was almost as if she were made for him.

Yeah, they were made for one another.

Bella stood by the window, with her left hand resting on the window sill as she looked down to the thousands of people walking the pathways below them. She smiled; she couldn't help it. Somewhere down there was a little girl, much like Bella was when she was younger, looking up at the exquisitely sculptured castle with a dream dancing in her eyes and hope filling her heart. One day that little girl was going to find her Prince Charming and be swept off her feet and taken to a faraway land where nothing but love and happiness resided. He wasn't going to be perfect, but he'd be perfect for her. He'd make her laugh, smile, cry; he'd hold her close when she thinks the world is out to get her and nothing she does is ever good enough. He'd go to the end of the earth and back, climb the rainbow, walk over hot coals... anything, just to be able to say he was the one who put that smile back on her face.

He will love her unconditionally and without restraints for the rest of his life, and the only thing he will ask in return? To be the only man to ever hold the key to her heart.

Tears of joy filled her eyes and blurred her gaze as she cast her eyes down to the stunning platinum wedding band adorning her left hand, and a smile brighter than the sun broke out on her face. After years of telling herself she was jaded, nights reading romantic fairy tales, wishing she would one day find her happy ending, and endless nights dreaming of the day she would meet her Prince Charming; Bella had finally found him.

As if he read her thoughts; a warm pair of golden hands wrapped themselves around her slim waist, while his nose gently brushed along the slope of her neck. "How'd I get so lucky?" Jake said awestricken, placing long, warm and lingering kisses on her milky skin.

Bella bit her lip and leaned back into his warmth, closing her eyes. "I was just thinking the same thing," she breathed, turning to brush her lips across the smooth skin of his cheek. "Thank you so much for this." She motioned around the exquisitely decorated room, then turned her gaze back to him. "I can't believe they actually let us stay here. I mean this place is insane!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

For their honeymoon, Jake had arranged that they return back to the location of their first date: Disneyland. Normally, the one-of-a-kind Cinderella Castle suite cannot be booked by just anyone; Disney decides who can stay there. But that wasn't good enough for Jake. He wanted to take his girl back to the place of their first date, and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

It didn't take long for the them to agree-considering the newlyweds were the couple of the moment, and Disney would thrive from the publicity so it seemed a win-win situation.

They were staying in the A Dream Come True suite in the castle and with the 24-hour concierge and private elevator service, they were being waited on hand and foot. The suite sat four stories high in the iconic fairy tale structure, and boasts every amenity the newlyweds could ask for. Beautiful blood red roses were scattered over the wooden floor and trailed into the master bedroom. The four poster bed which normally held deep, coral blue, organza drapes, now held gorgeous pure white ones. Several white, red and orange candles ranging from tea lights to full length church candles we placed around the room in a romantic and intimate manner. Two crystal champagne flutes accompanied by a bottle of Armand de Brignac, and a platter of mouth-watering milk, white and dark chocolate strawberries were situated on the egyptian cotton bedding, and finishing the look were two long stemmed snowy white and ruby red roses.

The 17th Century bedchamber was built to replicate Rapunzel's private room, with a 600lb antique limestone fireplace which uses fiber optics to create a fire with glowing embers, 8ft tall headboards displaying C for Cinderella and a painting of the Disney princesses that magically transforms into a television.

The bedchamber led to a private sitting room where both Bella and Jake could admire stained glass windows telling the story of Cinderella, while the garden themed bathroom boasts a night sky full of twinkling stars. Placed around the square shaped bath tub were yet more candles and rose petals, with two fluffy Mr & Mrs diamanté bath sheets and robes.

Jake lifted his hands to her soft, silky cheeks and stroked them gently. "Don't worry about any of that stuff, baby. This is our honeymoon. This is our chance to just be Jake and Bells, the young, insanely in love, newlyweds." He smiled, placing his forefinger under her chin and tilting her face up to his. "'Sides, this is where I brought you for our first date, it seemed only right to bring you back here as our first vacation as husband and wife," he finished, proudly.

Bella smirked and kissed the tip of his nose. Nicely done, Black. She thought. Smooth, very smooth.

"This is very true," Bella smirked sexily, suspending her mouth impossibly close to his. "Tell me Mr. Black," she purred, seductively. Turning in his arms and facing him, allowing her fingers to softly, provocatively massage his shoulders. "What are two newly married, crazily in love, young adults going to do in such a big suite?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him suggestively; her lips ghosting over his in a teasing manner.

Jake growled; his body responding to her advances immediately.

"I can think of a few things to keep us occupied," his voice was low and raspy as he dipped down and pushed his lips against hers.

In a flash he gripped her tiny waist with his large hands and lifted her onto the window sill. Bella parted her legs instinctively; her entire body needing to feel the warmth of his body, and licked her lips in anticipation. She wanted those sexy lips on hers more than anything. Hell, she wanted _him_ so badly. Before she could even blink, Jake cupped her velvety smooth cheeks in his hands and plunged his tongue into her depths-searching and exploring every single crevice of her sweet little mouth. He moved his fingers to the soft skin of her neck and twined his fingers around her hair, pulling her face closer.

Bella moaned and sighed contentedly against his mouth as they kissed each other slowly, but extremely passionately.

Yes, this would definitely keep them occupied.

~T&K~

"So, did I do good bringing us back here?" Jake asked quietly, as he smoothed the wet hair from her forehead and kissed her moist skin.

After several hot, sweaty and sticky hours of intense making out, and some extremely passionate and fiery foreplay in practically every room in the suite; they both opted to take a long, relaxing soak in the jetted bathtub.

Bella smiled, nodded and lifted her soapy hand from the water, lacing her fingers with his. "You did better than good, baby. I can't think of anywhere else I'd want to spend our honeymoon." She leaned back, tilted her head up to his and used her free hand to turn his face to hers. "You'll never know how much it means to me that you brought us back here. This place is truly magical."

It was true. She meant every word. Being here, in one of the most romantic and enchanting places on earth, while having her loving husband's strong and muscular arms cocooning them; it was perfect.

But, there was one thing that would make this amazing day complete. Bella wanted to be one with her husband. She wanted to feel that mind-altering connection that only lovers shared.

She desperately wanted to make love to her man.

They had both decided against consummating their marriage on the night of their wedding, as they were both so exhausted - plus they didn't want either of them to feel nervous, pressured or anxious. So they made a pact to let everything flow naturally and when the time was right; they would know.

In Bella's heart, the time was right. She loved him more than words could say. She cherished and worshipped the ground he walked on, but the fleeting, fiery kisses and the hours they would spend pleasuring each other orally, weren't enough anymore.

She needed more...

And little did she know; Jake was thinking the exact same thing.

The endless nights of hearing her moan and scream his name. The way she tasted as she came hard for him. How her body looked as she writhed and wriggled on the bed as he pleasured her. It was all too much now. He needed more. He needed to feel her warmth - be buried deep inside of his wife. Jake wanted to tell her he loved her as he thrust into her.

His body was literally crying out for her, but how was he meant to tell her how he felt and ask her if she was ready without making her feel pressured? The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel hurt or obligated to make love to him. No, he wanted her to do it from her own free will.

At some point during his musings he had absentmindedly lifted his naked, wet wife out of the tub, set her on the fluffy rug below, grabbed one of their Mr. and Mrs. bathsheets, and wrapped it around her body to keep her warm.

Bella sighed happily and leaned back lazily into his body, basking in his warmth. Her eyes languidly fluttered to a close as she allowed him to encase himself around her and guide her over to their bed. She smiled as she felt the mattress dip slightly under his weight, and felt the covers move a little as he crawled over to her and sat behind her. She reached out and idly ran the white tips of her fingernails over his long, bronzed, lean legs.

She bit her lip as she felt the taut muscles in his legs contract under her soothing ministrations. A soft purr vibrated through his chest, making her body tingle with desire.

Jake closed his eyes and bit his lip, relishing her gentle touch. "You're so beautiful," he breathed hotly into her ear; his warm lips ghosted over her earlobe and skimmed down the slope of her neck and onto her shoulder. "So damn beautiful."

Bella opened her eyes, relaxed into his touch and turned her head slightly to face him. "You have to say that; you're biased."

Jake chuckled, opened his eyes and lovingly pressed his lips into hers. "No baby, I don't have to say anything. If I didn't mean it; I wouldn't say it." He gazed directly into her eyes, resting his forehead against hers; hoping his stern yet warm eyes conveyed the truth he portrayed in his voice.

"You're so fucking beautiful. There aren't even words to describe just how stunning you are." He told her with intensity, moving her long, wet hair over to the other shoulder so he could kiss her delicious skin. The sensational combination of his lips grazing her skin and his nose nuzzling her neck drove her crazy.

His hands softly massaged her shoulders; his fingers manipulated her tender skin as her head dropped back lethargically and rested on his shoulder. He smiled, leaned in and brushed his teeth along her earlobe, while his hands halted their sensusal strokes on her shoulder and slowly traced down her body, shadowing her curves. Gently-oh so gently-his thumb brushed over the swell of her breast, eliciting a low, soft moan from her lips. They lingered there for a moment, using his fingers to draw around her entire breast.

Bella bit her lip; her head burying itself in the crook of his neck as very faint whimpers and silent pleas for more seeped from her lips.

"Mmm, baby, that feels so good."

His cock grew painfully hard under the bath towel, poking into the small of her back, showing her silently just how much he needed her.

The feel of his manhood twitching against her skin was driving her crazy with desire, and creating a pool of wetness between her thighs like never before. Before she could blink, Jake had claimed her lips for his own, crashing them together with a fierce sense of need and longing, then loosened the white towel covering her modesty and shielding her beauty from his gaze-which he didn't like one fucking bit-and letting it fall to her hips. Several faint yet heart clenching moans escaped from her mouth, all of which he swallowed greedily. As their tongues and lips danced together with the power of love; his large palm finally claimed her breasts. His calloused fingers softly, teasingly kneaded her baby-soft flesh-sending waves of pleasure to Bella's blazing core, making her squirm beneath his touch.

Bella-needing something to distract her hands with-pushed herself deeper into the kiss, her tongue darted past his warm lips and brought her hands up to cup his smooth skin. Savagely her mouth attacked his, and for a brief second he was forced to stop his ministrations on her, out of pure shock. She had never been this aggressive with him before. And he liked it. Quickly, and before Jake could protest, Bella lifted herself and manuvered her body carefully so she was straddling his waist. She draped one hand over his shoulder, while using the other hand to thread through his short strands and pull him deeper and harder into the kiss.

Jake's entire body was on fire as they kissed each other passionately. Their hearts began to race rapidly, as their breathing quickened. Bella smiled against his lips as she felt his chest heave heavily.

If they kept going like this he was going to fucking explode. A muffled and primal growl left his lips as his unconsciously lowered his hands to her delectable hips and gripped her roughly. Bella groaned against his lips and purposely and deliberately started to rock her hips against his.

Jake groaned, released her lips and dropped his head heavily into her neck. "Bells..." He murmured, thickly.

Bella wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, pulling his hips closer to her as she continued to grind. Together, with their hips moving together fervently and his gentle thrusts making her gasp, they found themselves edging closer and closer to their climax.

She tore herself from his sexy kiss and threw her head back in ecstasy. "Jake," she whimpered; her body rocking faster now from the pleasure he was inflicting upon her.

"You like that, baby?" He asked huskily into her neck; his voice panty-wettingly gravelly. He used the pads of his thumbs and forefingers to circle her hardening nipples; the mere feel of those pebbling peeks growing erect from his ministrations damn near made him come undone.

Her mouth hung open slightly as her body started to dip backwards in his arms; her long brown hair now tickling and brushing across his legs. "Oh God, Jake...don't stop," she pleaded, urgently.

He groaned at the sight of her sexy body laid out before him and bit his lip in admiration. She was so fucking stunning. Jake's hands lowered to her waist where his fingers curled around her abdomen, and he continued to thrust into her.

Bella's face contorted in pleasure as the tip of his hard cock sprang free from under the towel and stroked her burning sex.

Without further thought, Jake dipped down and latched his mouth onto the gorgeous strip of skin between her breasts, and ran his tongue sensually over the moist surface. Her hands flew up and into her hair; cradling him there. His lips and teeth assaulted her chest nibbling, sucking and biting every inch of skin he could find. He dragged his teeth over her breast, making her cry out loudly.

"Jake!"

"You taste so good, baby," he breathed thickly against her chest.

Bella gulped down the intense fire blazing within her and marveled in the soft, tantalizing feel of his mouth. God, he had never touched her like this before. Sure, their intimate moments were always loving, but that was nothing compared to this. The pure love he was showering her with made her almost breathless. But the ache was becoming too much; too painful.

Without warning, Jake lifted and flipped her over onto the bed, so he was on top of her. His fingers descended down her gorgeous body, colliding with the sexy V-line joining her stomach and thighs, and gently nudged her legs apart.

She needed no further encouragement. She was completely and entirely ready for all he would give her.

With her legs now separated; his hand reached down and stroked her sopping slit.

"Oh, Jake..." Bella whined. Her eyes snapping to a close as she sucked her lower lip into her mouth.

Fuck, she looked so sexy.

"That's it, my beautiful wife; say my name." He growled, continuing his ministrations on her slick clit.

The air surrounding them quickly became thick and heavy with desire. He pulse began to race uncontrollably as he slowly teased her saturated lips. "Fuck, baby, you're so wet for me," he rasped, dropping his head over her breast, and licking her erect nipple sensually; his other hand still teasing and fondling her other one. "Do you have any idea how badly I wanna taste you? I want that sweet honey of yours coating my tongue, baby. I wanna slide my fingers in and out of your tight sex until you beg me for mercy, and even then I won't stop. God, I want you so bad."

Ok; enough was enough.

Bella reached out, grasped his face and pulled him up to her. "Do you love me, Jake?" She asked with conviction.

He mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "Of course I do, baby; more than anything. You know that." He gazed at her, worriedly.

That was all she needed to know. She nodded, kissed the tip of his nose and then attacked his lips, earning a moan of pleasure from him.

She dropped his lips and trailed along his strong jawbone. "Then show me," she nipped gently at his skin, "Please, baby. I want you to show me how much you love me. Make me feel so good, Jake," she asked, croakily; tears collecting in her eyes. She was so ready to be his. She wanted to give herself to him in every single way.

Bella drew back for a brief moment, placed her hand over his thumping heart, and looked longingly into his eyes, then whispered with such ardor it damn near broke his heart, "Make me yours, baby. Make love to me."

It was then something inside him snapped-something changed. They were married now; free to do whatever they wanted. He could finally give them what they both wanted. He could finally make love to his wife-and that's exactly what he was going to do.

He stopped for a second and searched her face, looking for any trace of hesitance or doubt; but he saw none, only love. Pure, unadulterated love. His heart swelled instantly. She wanted this as much as he did.

"Are you sure, baby?" He couldn't bear it if she regretted being with him; it would tear him apart.

Her gorgeous, sexy, pink lips curled into a sassy little smile, while her fingers traced the outline of his abs. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." And with that she reached down a whipped the towel from his waist and threw it to the floor by the bed.

Jake chuckled and dipped down, pressing his lips against hers. Slowly, she slipped her hands in between their bodies and palmed his throbbing, reddened erection; encasing his length with her fingers and stroking him devastatingly slowly.

He tensed immediately, ripping his lips from hers. "Fuck, baby," he panted; his chest rising and falling heavily, as his hands flew down and gripped her hips firmly.

Bella pushed him back and turned them over so he was laying on his back, and she was perched over his waist. She pressed her palm on his washboard abs and gently shuffled down the bed, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses as she went. Jake tried to protest by reaching down and grabbing her hand, but she quickly tore it out of his grip and slapped it away. He chuckled and collapsed back against the pillow. Clearly he wasn't winning this fight, and to be honest; he didn't want to.

She hovered her hungry lips over his pulsating tip and slid her moist tongue out and flicked it over his head. Jake's hips jerked as she stimulated the sensitive skin, causing him to groan in response.

"Jeez, fuck, baby." He hissed; his head thrown back against the pillow.

Bella smiled seductively and ran the the tip of her tongue up and down the length of his cock. While using her hand to stroke him, giving him twice the pleasure. She then lifted her mouth from his sweet shaft and extracted herself from him with a loud 'pop'. "You feel so good in my mouth, baby. But I want you to come. I want to taste you, Jake and I'm not stopping until I make sure you roar with pleasure."

And three mind-blowing moments later; she did exactly that. Jake came hard into her mouth, shooting his hot load into her and down the back of her throat. He tasted fucking delicious.

Jake struggled to tame his breathing as he laid on the bed shaking with the aftermath of his release. Within seconds he'd managed to regain some of his strength and pulled his wife up to him, wrapping his arms around her, sighing contentedly into her hair and kissing her head. "God... I love you so much, Bells," he vowed, passionately.

"I love you too, honey, but now is not the time for talking," she whispered, pressing three of her fingers against his lips.

He kissed her passionately; his tongue slipped into her mouth and made love to every corner and crevice as her hands roamed over his body. He sat up on his knees, bringing her with him, letting her lock her legs around his waist and slowly, gently, lowered her down onto the bed.

Intimately, affectionately and with complete devotion, he kissed her. He settled in between the heat of her legs, groaning into her mouth as his tip grazed over her dripping wet core. She moaned softly into his mouth, her hot sex lifting off of the bed and grinding against his hardness. Bella's hands travelled and roamed over every inch of his body, making sure she worshipped and cherished each morsel of his God-like body. She wanted so much more.

He took his time with her: licking, suckling, biting, nibbling and and touching every part of her beautiful body, starting with her neck and slowly slowing down her body until he reached his destination: between her legs. Jake sucked on her gorgeous little clit, teased her saturated folds and slipped his tongue into her tight depths, not stopping-giving her complete and utter pleasure until she came harder than she ever had before, screaming and proclaiming her love for him; her essence covering and surrounding his tongue.

That night he made long, powerful, intense love to his wife; showering her with fiery and passionate kisses and telling her in every breath how much he loved her. Becoming one with the woman of his dreams was more than anything he could've ever asked for; they rocked, rode, yelled, screamed, roared, whimpered, whined and moaned with each gentle yet firm thrust. He kissed away her tears of pain, held her as she cried out in agony when he broke through her virginity and told her he was there and he would never let go.

And he never did.

Their life together wasn't easy; it was full of trials and tribulation, ups and downs, and nights of arguments and uncontrollable crying on both parts, but no matter what happened; they never stopped loving each other. They might not have been the typical celebrity husband and wife, but they didn't care. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

Two years into their marriage Bella gave birth to their first child; a beautiful, black-haired boy they named Joey. Parenthood wasn't easy, but they made it work. Jake took a year out of work to help raise Joey, and during that year, Bella fell pregnant once again with their second child, Rosie.

Life may have thrown them many obstacles, but they were never dealt with more than they could handle. And they handled and took on the troubles and delights of life together.

Their passionate romance may have started through Twitter, but it would live forever through their heartfelt and intimate kisses.

The end.

* * *

So that's it! The end! Thanks so much so all of you reviews and for sticking with me over the mission it's taken me to complete this! They got their HEA, but life isn't always butterflies and rainbows and I hope I covered that.

I hope you continue to follow me on my other fics:

**You Think You Know Me...**

**Intensity**

**Unexpected Happiness**

**I'll Never Let You Go**

All of them are All Human and I hope they will be a joy to read! Head over there, read it and leave me some love! :)

Thank you all so much!

See you on another story!

Much love, Cat.


End file.
